The Battle of Love
by MsHayes
Summary: Love can be a war when you are fighting against your own emotions...as Rick, Lisa and Minmei find out. This fic is complete and it is a bit of AU. Thank you for reading and please review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc.  This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.  No infringement is intended.

Note:  For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive.  ( I just can't imagine a story without him).

Chapter I  
  


  
Rick Hunter had asked her out!  
  
Lisa Hayes looked at her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes twinkling, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She didn't want to get her hopes high, but she couldn't help it. She scanned her wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear.  
  
"No," she reminded herself "Not suitable--_sexy_."  
  
She took off her uniform, made a twirl and loosened her brown hair from a bun before jumping into the shower.  
  
*****  
  
Lisa had been leaning against the rail on the lookout bridge of the fortress, a mug of coffee between her hands, when he had approached her.  
  
"Hi Lisa!" he said cheerily from behind.  
  
_How is it that with two simple words Rick has the ability to make my heart skip a beat?_ she asked herself turning to greet him. 

  
"Hello, Commander," she answered sourly, trying to conceal her real emotions.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked pointing at the mug. Lisa nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Just what I needed," he said, and before she could react, Rick was drinking from her mug. "I didn't know you liked your coffee sweet, Captain" He handed her the mug. 

She knew he was teasing her and just smiled. "How was your patrol?"  
  
"All is calm, Lisa. Looks like the Zentraedi are giving us a well deserved break.  
  
"Hopefully, we'll be able to integrate them into our society successfully. After all--" 

  
"Would you like to have dinner with me, Lisa?" he asked suddenly. "There is new place in town and I've heard the food is superb...Would you like to join me?"  
  
Lisa looked at him in utter shock.  
  
"I think we could have a nice time, Lisa," he added, as he received no response from her.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said recovering.  
  
"Great!" he said with a smile. "Then, I'll pick you up at 20h00...and wear your nicest dress," Rick said as he stepped away towards the hangar.  
  
*****  
  
"So you finally did it, didn't you, little brother?"  
  
Rick had gotten out of the shower in a hurry, wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the door. "I could strangle you," he said, looking at his sempai smiling slyly.  
  
"Did you have to ring the bell so desperately, Roy? I thought it was an emergency or something!" Rick complained.  
  
"Whoa! Someone's nervous. Care for a drink, little bro?" he offered, before stepping inside and walking towards the liquor cabinet.  
  
"No, thanks. I don't want any alcohol in me before--"  
  
"Before you kiss Lisa?" asked Roy, taking a seat on the black leather sofa.  
  
"Before I get any food in my system," corrected Rick. "What kind of comment was that?"  
  
Roy let out a hearty laugh. "Don't need to pretend with me, Rick. I know you have the hots for Lisa".  
  
"I don't have the hots for anyone!" he lied, blushing furiously. He was a private person. Roy knew that. Maybe that was why he enjoyed torturing him so much.  
  
"Sure you don't," Roy said after sipping his drink. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Ponte Amore. I heard the food is--"  
  
"Bridge of Love?" Roy interrupted excitedly. "I'm impressed, Ricky."  
  
"--superb." Rick finished his sentence. "Don't call me Ricky. No one has called me that since I was ten. Now tell me, is there anything I can do for you? There must be a reason for your visit..."  
  
"Not really," answered Roy walking towards the kitchen. "I'm just killing time while Claudia finishes her shift. Thought I'd stop by and make myself at home."  
  
"Mi casa es tu casa," said Rick turning towards his room. "I have to get dressed."  
  
"Rick…" called Roy from behind.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied facing his older brother.  
  
"Don't hurt her, ok?" he said. "Lisa is like a sister to me."  
  
Rick swallowed with difficulty, while watching Roy leave. He had never seen such a serious look on his face.

*****  
  
Baby Sterling was lying on top of Lisa's bed. She seemed fascinated by the three women who kept coming in and out of the walk-in closet.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Claudia surprised, as Dana giggled.  
  
"She thinks we're playing Beek-a-Poo," replied Miriya poking her head outside the closet. "Max is always playing that with her.  
  
_Beek-a-Poo?_ Lisa questioned herself. "Oh! You mean Peek-a-Boo!" she said laughing.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" the beautiful Zentraedi said, also laughing.   
  
The three women stood at the closet doorway and smiled at the green-haired baby, who giggled uncontrollably at them.  
  
"She is adorable," said Lisa pensively.  
  
"If you play your cards right, my friend, you might have one of your own sooner that you expect!" said Claudia poking her best friend's ribs.  
  
"Do you plan on playing cards with Commander Hunter, Captain Hayes?" Although more than a year had passed since she had met Lisa, Miriya never gave up the habit of addressing her by rank. Claudia laughed as the ex-Zentraedi warrior looked at them puzzled.  
  
"Not really, Miriya," replied Lisa, searching through her closet for the perfect dress.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Miriya sighed relieved. "There are better things for the two of you to do, Captain Hayes. After all, Commander Hunter is a fine Micronian specimen, if I must say. Not as magnificent as my Maximillian, but close enough," she finished full of pride.  
  
_Funny how two sworn enemies can end up getting married and having a baby… _Claudia thought. "Lisa wants a baby," she said playfully.  
  
"The Commander wants a baby?" asked Miriya curiously.  
  
"Claudia!" cried Lisa, blushing. "It's only a first date!"  
  
"That's all it took for Max and me to know we wanted to be together as warriors and as lovers," said Miriya. "However, I don't recall any card games in having Dana. Just plenty of hugging and kissing and--"  
  
"We _know_ Miriya!" Both women interjected before they heard anything too personal. The Zentraedi was notorious for her forthrightness.  
  
"How's this?" asked Lisa, after slipping into a red cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and fitted bodice. The hemline came at least two inches above her knees, showing off her shapely legs.  
  
"Perfect!" said Miriya enthusiastically. "Commander Hunter is going to pass out when he sees you," she said, using her latest learned jargon.  
  
"You should definitely wear that dress, Lisa," added Claudia. "You look great!"  
  
"Your legs are almost as nice as mine," Miriya said nonchalantly.  
  
"Thank you" Lisa smiled. "Let's just hope Mr. you-know-who shares your opinion."  
  
An hour later, Mr. You-Know-Who was trying not to gawk at Lisa as they walked towards their table. _Have I been blind? _Rick asked himself while pulling out her chair, as Lisa received approving glances from the restaurant's patrons.  
  
Lisa looked positively gorgeous in the short red dress she was wearing, the thin straps showing off her sculpted, yet feminine arms and shoulders. Her well-formed legs ended in shapely calves, and her feet looked small and delicate in the strappy sandals she wore.  
  
"Sir?" the waiter's voice brought him back into reality. He blinked and took the menu that was being offered to him. "Thank you."  
  
Rick noticed her slender neck now that her hair was done in a simple upsweep with a few tendrils framing her oval shaped face. Her green eyes were sparkling under the candlelight. She was smiling at him and he felt chills run through him.  
  
"Are you alright, Rick?" Lisa asked as the server walked away.  
  
"Never been better," he said, smiling at her.  
  
_He's so handsome_, Lisa thought, as Rick concentrated on the menu. He was wearing a dark blue tailored suit with a pinstriped shirt and a tie that made his eyes even bluer. Somehow, he had managed to comb his unruly mane (probably with lots of hair gel) and wore it combed sideways to the back, showing off the chiselled features of his face.  
  
The waiter came back with a bottle of wine, vintage wine he said that had survived Dolza's radioactive attack in some private cellar. "A gift for you" said the waiter as he filled their glasses. "Mr. Delatorre, the owner, wishes to thank you for your work during the past year of Reconstruction, Commander Hunter and Captain Hayes."  
  
"Please thank him," said Lisa before the waiter left.  
  
"Cheers!" Rick said raising his glass to Lisa. "May Earth never suffer destruction again."  
  
"To the Reconstruction. May we continue to live peacefully." She met her glass with his. Their eyes met and he held hers while they drank. Unable to control her nerves, Lisa practically gulped her drink. 

"Whoa, Commander!" he exclaimed smiling, "I don't want to have to carry you out of here."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Rick. I can drink like a sailor," she said smiling, feeling her anxiety go away.  
  
"As long as you don't act like one..." said Rick jokingly.  
  
After the waiter had left with their order and had refilled their glasses, they stared at each other without knowing how to start a conversation. Suddenly, they both spoke at the same time, interrupting each other.  
  
"You first, Lisa." She smiled at him, an eyebrow cocked, while she rested her chin on her hand.  
  
"So, tell me...what made you ask me out? Do you have any special requests and need permission granted from your superior officer?" Lisa knew her words had come out harshly but it was too late to take them back.  
  
"Not at all, Lisa." Rick looked at her shocked. "I just thought it would be nice to go out for a change. All we've done since Reconstruction started is work and I think it's time for a change."  
  
He looked hurt...and Lisa felt miserable. _Why do I have to ruin everything? _she scolded herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to--" she began apologizing.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he covered her lips with his index finger. "Come, let's dance," he said as the live string quartet began playing an old song called "Strangers in the Night" She accepted graciously and he led her to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around her, and a full bolt of electricity crossing Lisa's body.  
  
"I think our grandparents danced to this music," said Rick.  
  
"Probably..." She sighed full of happiness. Lisa closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest. His wool suit felt soft against her cheek and she wondered how his skin would feel against hers.  
  
"Do you know how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight, Lisa?" Rick whispered into her ear, unable to control himself.  
  
She felt her knees buckle...and so did Rick.  
  
"You don't look half-bad either, Hunter," she replied casually, while her heart was doing flip-flops. He only smiled and held her closely between his arms while she relaxed.  
  
More than a year had passed since they had been this close. On that occasion, he was rescuing her from the Alaska base and she had sat on his lap, her face hidden against his shoulder, his smell of battle inundating her senses, and she loved it because it was Rick's. Together they had seen the SDF-1 land and together they had returned to work along Gloval and the others to bring some sort of order to the new world.  
  
They had become close after the Zentraedi attack, talking about their hopes, their dreams, and even sharing secrets but never talking about their growing attraction for each other. Lisa knew Rick cared about her; he would call and check on her if he hadn't seen her during the day, and more than once he had called "just to say goodnight", but she didn't know how deep his feelings were. After all, there was still a poster of Miss Macross hanging on his wall.  
  
Across the dance floor, Rick noticed a man ogling at Lisa. He couldn't help frowning and drawing her close to him. No one should make the mistake of thinking they weren't together. _But...are we?_ he asked himself puzzled.  
  
The music ended and Rick led her back as the waiter approached the table with their food.  
  
"Yum!" said Rick greedily looking at his rack of lamb, baby vegetables and wild rice. "This looks fabulous!"  
  
Lisa couldn't help but laughing at his expression. "I would have expected you to have a pasta dish, Rick. This is an Italian restaurant".  
  
"I know," he said guiltily, "but I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy. I can't help but having my meat, you know?"  
  
"I see." Lisa smiled before tasting her penne pasta with cherry tomatoes, flavored with olive oil, basil and thyme.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Fantastic. Mr. Delatorre must have kept his spices in a nuclear proof shelter. I haven't had these ingredients in ages," she smiled pleased.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he said, noticing Lisa's elegant manners. _So classy_, he thought.  
  
*****  
  
It was after midnight when they were walking towards Lisa's house. It had been her idea to take a stroll under the moonlight instead of grabbing a cab like Rick had suggested. Unfortunately, the moon was hidden behind some clouds that were starting to look gray and menacing.  
  
"Oh oh…" said Rick turning his palms upwards as huge droplets started falling on them.  
  
_Thank goodness I'm wearing waterproof mascara_, was Lisa's first thought.  
  
"Run!" exclaimed Rick, pulling Lisa by the hand abruptly. She jerked forward and followed him rapidly.  
  
By the time they reached her house the storm was in full rage. Lisa's hands were so cold and numb she could barely find the keyhole. Rick smiled and took the key from her hands before opening the door.  
  
"Didn't know you could run with heels, Captain," he teased her.  
  
"Didn't know you could keep up with me, Commander," she retorted before taking her shoes off.  
  
"Guess I should leave," said Rick at her gesture.  
  
"Why don't you wait until the storm passes?" she asked casually.  
  
"Are you sure it's no trouble?"  
  
"Don't be silly. Let me get you some towels," she said, before disappearing from the living room.  
  
Lisa came back almost immediately wearing khaki-colored cargo pants and a tiny olive green t-shirt, which showed off her midriff just a bit.  
  
"You look comfortable," Rick said, glancing at the small strip of skin.  
  
"I _feel_ comfortable," she said with a grin. "I left some towels for you in the bathroom as well as some clothes".  
  
Rick raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Roy left some of his clothes here the other day," she explained. "Claudia sent him over when their machine broke."  
  
"I see. I was about to get all jealous," Rick murmured before disappearing.  
  
Lisa watched him close the bathroom door with her mouth open. Had she heard correctly? Was Rick Hunter flirting with her or was it all in her imagination? She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I feel like a munchkin," said Rick reappearing shortly. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fit a little loose on the waist and very long in length. The tee was black and came down to his hips. "Sometimes I forget how freakishly tall Roy is."  
  
"The shirt's not bad," said Lisa holding her laughter. "And I'll remember to tell Roy you called him a freak," she threatened, winking at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked leaning on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I thought I'd make some hot cocoa. It will keep us warm."  
  
"Do you have--?"  
  
"Marshmallows?" she interrupted. "Yes, and I have the mini ones you like so much."  
  
"You do pay attention, don't you?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Only when I'm interested..." she replied softly.  
  
There! She had said it… or at least, sort of. _Don't waste your opportunity, Lisa… _Claudia's words rang in her ears.  
  
"If only it were so easy," she mumbled, turning towards the stove.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," she lied.  
  
Sitting in front of the TV set, they could hear the lightning and thunder crash outside. Rick took the remote and raised the volume; Julie Andrews sang "My Favorite Things".  
  
"I love these old movies," Rick said excitedly, "Don't you?" 

  
Instead of a response, he had Lisa's head crash against his shoulder.  
  
"So sorry!" she said embarrassed, sitting upright next to him.  
  
"You're falling asleep," he said with a chuckle while he stood up. "It doesn't seem like the rain's stopping anytime soon, Lisa. I'm just going to run home."  
  
"You'll catch a cold."  
  
"No, I won't. I'm more resilient than you think," he added smiling.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Rick," she said from her sitting position. "I had fun."  
  
"So did I. I don't think I ever told you but I really enjoy your company, Lisa." He held her eyes with his.  
  
"I enjoy your company, too, Rick. You...you are...fantastic," she said nervously, gazing back at him.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Rick said leaning towards her to kiss her cheek. She leaned forward too, and that's when it happened. Their lips met, their eyes met, and neither did a single thing to separate.  
  
Rick was the first one to close his eyes, his lips capturing her lower one. Lisa's arms snaked around his neck and she brought him forward, his weight falling on her.  
  
She kissed him back, parting her lips at his insistence, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and slide against hers. She felt their teeth clash and heard Rick say faintly, "I'm sorry."  
  
They were breathless when they stopped, Rick straddling Lisa. He looked at her a bit ashamed and stood up quickly.  
  
"I... I should leave," he said, turning towards the door.  
  
Her steps were so light, he didn't hear them on the carpet as she followed him. Surprised, he felt her hug him from behind, leaning her cheek against his shoulder blades.  
  
"Don't leave," she said softly. "Stay with me."

*****

AN:  Hello!  This is my first attempt at writing a Robotech fic and writing in English.  I will appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me.  Hope you find it interesting…if not, let me know.  Thanks.


	2. II

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc.  This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.  No infringement is intended.

Note:  For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive.  (I just can't imagine a story without him).  Oh, and I think I should mention that there probably aren't going to be any fight scenes.  I really don't have a flare for battle scenes or the jargon.  Sorry!

Chapter II

  
  
"Stay...with you?" Rick repeated in utter shock.  
  
Lightning crashed outside of the house as Lisa stepped away from him, embarrassed. Rick turned to face her but she was looking at her feet.  
  
"I...just thought...you might catch a cold, Commander," she said returning to her business demeanor.  
  
_Idiot!_ He scolded himself as he noticed her mortification. It hadn't been his intention to sound so harsh, it just happened. "Lisa...I didn't mean..."  
  
The moment was gone. Lisa turned to open the closet near the entrance and rummaged through the racks and items on the floor.  
  
"I'm sure I have an umbrella...somewhere around here," she said, "and...there must be a raincoat, too."  
  
Rick Hunter wanted the earth to swallow him whole, right then and there. Lisa faced him with both items in her hands, a far-away look in her eyes.  
  
"Here you go, Commander."  
  
_Commander. _She was distancing herself from him. Rick sighed as he took the items from her and dropped them on the floor. He then took Lisa's hands in his and drew her close.  
  
"What are you doing, Commander?" she asked, wide-eyed as her body collided with his.  
  
"Stop it," he said, one hand sliding around her waist, the other cradling her head. "Stop calling me Commander, Lisa."  
  
"I think you should let me go" she tried to pull away but he didn't allow it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rick said looking, into her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked indifferently.  
  
"I want to stay with you, Lisa...if you'll let me."  
  
"It didn't sound that way, Commander," she said, still hurt.  
  
"Let me show you, then," he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.  
  
_What do I do? What do I do?_ Lisa repeated to herself as she felt Rick kissing her. Her mind was telling her to push him; to kick him out in the rain...let him catch a cold! However, her heart won the battle and she gave in to his probing mouth.  
  
_Fool! Fool! I am such a fool! _Rick thought, as he felt Lisa melt in his arms. Why was it that words never came out right when he tried expressing his feelings towards her? How could he not want to stay with her? Lisa, behind her businesslike façade, had a very big and sensitive heart, and he knew that first hand.  
  
Rick felt Lisa's hand caress the nape of his neck, her fingers delving into his dark mane, sending chills down his spine. Lisa smiled against his lips as she caressed his hair. It was softer that she ever expected, feeling like silk against her fingertips. He smiled back against her lips. He had the feeling she had wanted to do that for a while.  
  
Rick's lips lifted from her lips and left a trail of kisses as he moved towards her neck. _Vanilla, _he thought as her scent reached his nostrils. "You smell wonderful," he whispered.  
  
"So do you," Lisa responded as she kissed his neck, the tip of her tongue caressing his skin.  
  
"Naughty, aren't you?" he said chuckling slightly, looking at her. A deep red shade colored her cheeks. Rick's hand caressed her face. "If you keep getting any redder, we won't need the lights on, Lisa."  
  
"Stop teasing me," she replied softly.  
  
"I've never seen so many shades of red, Lisa," he continued his banter.  
  
She smirked at him and swiftly raised her hand to turn the lights out. Surprised at the sudden darkness, he blinked, but the streetlights that filtered through the living room window gave him enough vision. He pulled Lisa back into his arms and kissed her fully, taking her breath away, until she was panting, their ragged breaths filling the room.  
  
"I know you're still blushing," he said liberating her lips.  
  
"You are impossible!" she said, laughing.  
  
"And that's why you like me so much," he retorted.  
  
"Yes, that is why I like you," she admitted more solemnly that Rick expected. "I like you very much...I've liked you for a while, now, Rick."   
  
"Is that so?" he teased. "As far as I know, you've called me a jerk and a cocky, brash, irresponsible pilot."  
  
"Those things are true," she said, "but you are also, loyal, responsible, and caring. You care about your men and--"  
  
"And I care about you," he interrupted. "You've been in my mind since the Sara Base incident."   
  
"When you rescued me..." she said, turning away to the living room. Rick followed and sat by her side on the couch as she lit a pair of candles on the coffee table.  
  
"I never asked you, Lisa but...were you trying to...?"  
  
"Yes," she said flatly, interrupting. "You found me in my old fiancé's room. His name was Karl Riber."  
  
"Fiancé?" Rick repeated surprised. "You were engaged to be married?"  
  
"We were very young back then...full of dreams and expectations. He was going to Mars and we decided to commit ourselves to each other with a ring. However, he died."   
  
The vanilla scent aroma was slowly enveloping them as the rain continued to fall outside.  
  
"When you found me...I was ready to die, to leave the SDF-1 and be with Riber. I realize now what a coward I was, and I'm ashamed to admit it."  
  
"You're only human, Lisa" he said gripping her hand.  
  
"I despised you after that. You had seen me at my weakest, Rick."  
  
"I'm so glad I disobeyed your orders, Lisa," he smiled, "or else we wouldn't be here."  
  
"You do have the ability to do absolutely the contrary of what you've been told, don't you?" She looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "I owe you my life, Rick."  
  
"And let's not forget, Alaska Base," he added winking.  
  
"I was so happy when I heard you on the radio, and even more when you came for me."   
  
"Couldn't let you die, Lisa, not after I failed to tell you my feelings for you when you were coming back to earth," he said, passing an arm around her shoulders to bring her close.  
  
"Your feelings for me?" she cuddled against him.  
  
"Remember the Morse code?" he asked. She nodded and he recited the words.  
  
"Like you much. Complain sometimes but believe in you. Miss you much if you don't return. Please return soonest." (1)  
  
"I remember..they gave me comfort when I was all alone in Alaska," she smiled sadly.  
  
"Wish I could've told you that I knew I was going so lonely without you. It is always great to see you on the bridge, directing, giving orders to the pilots. I like to think you are watching out for me, Lisa."  
  
"I am." She nodded "It's hard to know you're in danger every time there is a battle."  
  
"But we haven't had any combats in a while," he reminded her.  
  
"I still worry."  
  
"I know." He gazed at her, the candlelight's reflection flicking in her eyes. "Do you know how beautiful your eyes are, Lisa? Sometimes I think I could look into them all day...but you usually shut communication when I'm falling into a trance...which I guess is a good thing or else I wouldn't be able to fly," he added jokingly. "They're like emeralds!"  
  
"You're getting poetic, Rick." She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You make me poetic, Lisa," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I was so scared when I shot you down," she said guiltily.  
  
"That was an accident. I was over confident, Lisa."  
  
"I nearly fainted when I heard your distress call. Claudia held me in place and comforted me when you were taken into the hospital."  
  
"I dreamt about you," he said, remembering. "You said I belonged in your world...I guess you weren't only talking about the military, were you?"  
  
"I guess not." She kissed his cheek. "I know you are a pilot and that you love it. I just hope that you have a spot for me in your busy schedule."  
  
"Always," he said, searching for her lips. "As long as you let me in." No more words were said as Rick pulled her into his arms to kiss her. Lisa's hands slipped under his t-shirt to caress his back. He cringed.  
  
"Your hands are cold," he explained between kisses.  
  
"Sorry," she replied, pulling them away.  
  
"Don't...just warm them against my skin," he said. And that she did, discovering how smooth his skin was, a few scars breaking the texture. His upper body was strong and muscled, the body of a soldier.  
  
Rick Hunter smiled inwardly. He could feel that her emotions were as intense as his, her body responding with eagerness to his touch. She trusted him enough to reveal her feelings for him and he...he hoped he had done the same.  
  
*****  
  
Blue eyes opened and stared into the ceiling. He had a funny feeling he wasn't home. The caress of Lisa's breath against his neck brought him back to reality.  
  
He was in Lisa's house!  
  
She was cuddled up against him, using his arm as a pillow, the lack of blood flow making it feel numb. His body was backed against the sofa, since they had shared it as a bed. He smiled thinking at the previous night. They had made out all night, the caresses a bit audacious...and timid, like of those who discover love for the first time.  
  
Love. It was a word that terrified him to the utmost but for some reason kept popping out when he thought about Lisa and himself. Before you love someone, you have to like them (2). Who had said that? Roy? Claudia? He couldn't remember but by the looks of it, it had to be true.  
  
Lisa moved against him, waking from her slumber. She let out a gasp, obviously surprised to find him next to her. After a few seconds, she placed her hand against his heart, in a tender movement, appreciated by Rick.  
  
"Good morning," he said softly.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbow, Rick feeling the blood flowing back into his arm. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at him, her hands compulsively going to her hair to smooth it.  
  
"You look beautiful," he assured her.  
  
"Good morning," she replied, a faint blush returning to her face.  
  
"Is that how you say, good morning?" he teased.  
  
Lisa leaned forward to press her lips against his. "Is that better?" she said, seductively.   
  
"Much," he said holding her against his chest. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I actually did," she replied. "How about you?"  
  
"My arm is asleep, my neck is killing me and my back is out of line...but I think I'll survive," he said good-naturedly.  
  
"I am so sorry." Lisa sat up and looked at him mortified.  
  
"It was well worth it, don't you think?" he said, sitting up himself. Rick lifted his arms above his head and stretched, curving his back outwards. Lisa watched him as he rolled his neck to the sides. "Ah! Much better," he said smiling.  
  
"My gosh!" she exclaimed, as she rose from the sofa.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's almost midday. I never sleep this late."   
  
"Well, we did fall asleep around sunrise," he said standing up and embracing her.  
  
Lisa hugged him back and leaned her cheek against his chest. "This is nice," she said.  
  
"It sure is," he replied kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Lisa, sweetie, are you home?" It was Claudia, who had opened the door with the copy Lisa had given her.  
  
"Hey Lisa, we brought the stuff you wanted," added Roy, walking in with bags in his hand.  
  
Rick and Lisa were glued to the floor as the older couple entered the house and they stared at each other full of surprise. Roy was the first to react, laughing at his little brother's blush.  
  
"Roy...Claudia…" mumbled Lisa.  
  
"Well, good morning!" Claudia said cheerily, walking towards the kitchen. "I trust you two had a great evening."  
  
"It's not what you're thinking," Lisa said, releasing herself from Rick and walking towards Claudia.  
  
"Thinking? Who's thinking?" Claudia smiled at her.  
  
Roy Fokker was staring at Rick, his head cocked to the side, a smirk on his handsome face. Rick could feel his eyes probing into his soul.  
  
"I...I haven't done anything wrong," he started to explain himself.  
  
"You're wearing my clothes," he replied seriously. Rick looked at himself stunned as Roy started laughing.  
  
"Gotcha!" said the 6.6 feet tall man, laughing.  
  
Rick passed a hand over his unruly mane and sighed. Roy still made him feel like a six-year-old on occasions.  
  
"Coffee's ready," called Claudia from the kitchen. Rick took a seat next to Lisa on the counter, while Roy placed some pastries in front of them.  
  
"I imagine you guys are starving," he said mischievously. Rick almost gulped.  
  
"It's not what you are thinking," said Lisa calmly.  
  
"We're not thinking anything," said Roy "We knew this would happen eventually"   
  
"You what?" asked Rick, surprised.  
  
"We just hope you guys are clear on your emotions," added Claudia.  
  
"We hope you had the _talk_...before the action," said Roy. Claudia poked his rib with an elbow.  
  
"What did I say, honey?" Roy asked innocently.  
  
"Not that you need to know," said Rick, "but we did have the talk."  
  
"A nice, long talk," said Lisa looking at Roy, who looked at Rick skeptically.  
  
"Care to tell me why you are wearing my clothes, little brother?"  
  
"We walked home after dinner," explained Lisa, "and it started raining, so when we got home, I gave him the clothes you'd left here. By the way, Claudia, I have some of your clothing as well."  
  
"Told you I had clothing missing," Claudia whacked Roy in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked offended. "Why don't you guys go outside and start the fire?" suggested Claudia. "We've got a barbeque to prepare".  
  
"That's right!" said Rick, remembering "Max and Miriya will be here in a while."  
  
"Go on, boys," said Claudia, "Lisa and I will start preparing the food."  
  
"Will you make my special pineapple salad?" asked Roy, smiling handsomely.  
  
"Of course, honey," she smiled back.  
  
"That's my girl!" he said full of love, kissing her cheek. "Come on, Ricky, I need your help."  
  
Both women followed the men with their eyes as they disappeared into the patio.  
  
"Well?" asked Claudia once they were alone.  
  
"Well...what?" she retorted sheepishly.  
  
"Was he good?"  
  
Lisa was almost floored at her bluntness. "He's a good kisser, Claudia, if that's what you want to know."  
  
"Just good?" she teased, as she prepared the salad.  
  
"Great, as a matter of fact," Lisa said smiling as she prepared burger patties.  
  
"And...?" Claudia continued her teasing.  
  
"And that's all I can truthfully tell you."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Exactly. We talked, we kissed, and we cuddled. Not bad for a first date, don't you think?"  
  
"Not bad at all." Claudia smiled and looked at her friend. She had to admit she looked incredibly happy, almost giddy.  
  
Outside, Rick was washing the barbeque grid as Roy placed the coals in the burner.  
  
"Why is it that I always get the dirty work?" he complained.  
  
"Because I'm your wing leader besides being your older brother," Roy taunted.

 "You are not my wing leader. In case you've forgotten, I have my own team, thank you very much," Rick answered sullenly.  
  
"I know that, Ricky," Roy said walking towards him and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Stop that!" Rick said pretending to be upset. "And don't call me Ricky!"  
  
"Were you nice to her?" he asked seriously.  
  
"To Lisa? Of course!" he replied, eyeing Roy.  
  
"I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"You keep saying that, Roy. Do you think I would do it deliberately?"  
  
"That's exactly the problem; you might do it without thinking."  
  
"Don't worry, Roy. We talked and we are cool..."  
  
"Cool?" Roy repeated. "So mature of you to say that."  
  
"Stop it, will ya'? We talked and..."  
  
"And?" Roy asked a little menacingly.  
  
"You're dying to know, aren't you?" he said, laughing.  
  
"I'll find out one way or another."  
  
"Is that so?" Rick dared him.  
  
"You asked for it!" A moment later they were wrestling, Roy holding Rick's smaller frame against the floor, his cheek scrunched up.  
  
"Well?" Roy was enjoying this too much.  
  
"We kissed and cuddled. I was a perfect gentleman," said Rick annoyed.  
  
"Good to know," Roy said. "I'm glad Pop Hunter and I did a good job raising you, fool."  
  
"Let me go!" Rick struggled and Roy sat on his back. "Ow!"  
  
"What on earth?" It was Claudia who was walking with Lisa towards the patio.  
  
"Hi love!" waved Roy, smiling.  
  
"Get off of me!" yelled Rick, as Lisa covered her mouth to conceal her laughter.  
  
"Roy, stop horsing around!" scolded Claudia. "We have people coming over and you haven't even started the fire."  
  
"Don't worry!" he said standing up. "You know I can light up a fire."  
  
"Yes but don't burn your eyebrows this time, ok?" She said slyly as Roy's face dropped.  
  
This time, Rick and Lisa laughed as the blond man sulked.  
  
"Hello! Anybody home?" The Sterlings were coming around the fence to the back door.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lisa greeted them.  
  
"We were ringing but no one answered," said Miriya, "so we decided to come to the back.  
  
"We were just about to light the fire," said Rick.  
  
"Would have been done before if someone hadn't been goofing around," said Claudia.  
  
"Why don't you let me do that, Captain?" asked Max, handing the baby to Lisa. "I heard you almost lost your eyebrows last time."  
  
They all burst out in laughter as Roy's pout became larger. "Is there anyone who _doesn't _know?"  
  
"Maybe the Zentraedi in the next town," said Claudia smiling.  
  
"No," intervened Miriya. "I told them about the incident."  
  
Roy blushed as Max took the fuel and matches away from his hand. Rick slapped his knee and laughed.  
  
"Hello precious," said Lisa, cuddling the baby in her arms. Dana cooed softly at the green-eyed woman.  
  
"You look radiant today, Captain," said Miriya suspiciously. "Are we having a baby soon?"  
  
"Not yet," replied Lisa and smiled. "Maybe in the future."  
  
"That sounds good, Captain."  
  
"We had a nice evening and I need to thank you."  
  
"Why, Captain?"  
  
"Because the Commander liked my legs in the dress you picked for me."  
  
"I told you they were almost as nice as mine," she said good-naturedly.  
  
"Yes, you did, Miriya." Lisa smiled.  
  
_He's not as oblivious as he looks, _the Zentraedi thought and smiled to herself. 

*****

AN:  Many thanks for your reviews.  Your words encourage me to continue this fic.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   Thanks for reading!

(1) & (2) are from the Robotech books, no infringement intended! 


	3. III

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc.  This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.  No infringement is intended.  

Note:  For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive.  This story is kind of AU.  It does not follow strictly the Robotech storyline.  

Chapter III  
  


"It's official," Sammie's voice whispered.  
  
"What's official?" asked Kim, looking at her bridge mate.  
  
"Captain Hayes and Commander Hunter are dating!" Sammie replied excitedly. "They've been going out for over a month."  
  
"And, how would you know that?" asked Kim, smirking.  
  
"Because it's been a month since the Captain hasn't had a single fight with Commander Hunter over the net. I'd say that is proof enough," the blonde girl replied smartly,  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it's about time!" responded Vanessa from her station. "Those two have been fighting for so long; it was so obvious they'd end up together".  
  
"What about Miss Macross?" inquired Kim. "Do you think he's over her?"  
  
"Has to be..." Sammie bobbed her head. "She's been out of the picture for a while."  
  
"I heard from Rico, Konda and Bron--" started Vanessa.   
  
"The president, vice president and secretary of Minmei's fan club," said Kim.  
  
"That she's on tour. Supposedly, she and Kyle are holding concerts in benefit of reconstruction."  
  
"Is that so?" said Kim. "Lynn-Kyle doesn't strike me as the generous type."  
  
"Well," added Sammie maliciously, "I'm sure Miss Macross has ways of convincing him to donate money."  
  
The "bunnies" laughter filled the bridge as Claudia and Lisa walked in with several cups.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Claudia curiously, setting the drinks on a table.  
  
"Nothing, Commander," replied Sammie.

"Nothing, huh? Why is it that I don't believe you?" asked Claudia sternly.  
  
"Oh, let them be," said Lisa good-naturedly. "We brought you some hot chocolate, girls."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Kim, eyeing her friends. Captain Hayes was definitely in a very good mood.  
  
"Wow! Her attitude has really improved," whispered Vanessa to Sammie.  
  
"Aw shucks!" exclaimed Kim opening her container. "They forgot the marshmallows."  
  
"I'm sure Captain Hayes has some in her drawer, don't you?" asked Sammie innocently.  
  
All four women faced Lisa, who was blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Yes...mini marshmallows...will that be ok?" she stammered.  
  
"Sounds good to me! Are you sure Commander Hunter won't mind?" Kim asked slyly.  
  
"He's prone to sharing," said Lisa, digging through her drawer.  
  
"Told you," Sammie winked at her friends.  
  
"Is there something in you eye, Samantha?" asked Claudia, interrupting 

the fun the girls were having with Lisa.  
  
"No, sir! Commander Grant!" replied Sammie, sheepishly.  
  
"Enough, you girls," said Claudia sternly, crossing her arms over her chest, "I think you should start monitoring those screens.  
  
"Thank you." Lisa's lips formed the words without a sound as she looked at Claudia. She just shrugged it off with a smile as the Terrible Trio went back to work.  
  
*****  
  
"Minmei, where are you?" Lynn-Kyle's voice came from across the room, his hand searching the empty space besides him.  
  
"I'm over here," her voice came softly from the window pane of the hotel where they were staying.  
  
"Why did you get up so early?" asked Kyle sitting up on the bed, the sheet revealing his naked torso.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore," Minmei replied, sighing. Kyle frowned. He could see Minmei's reflection on the window, her brows were furrowed together. That usually meant she was upset about something.  
  
"Why don't you come back to bed? The sun hasn't even come up, yet," he asked sweetly.  
  
"I don't want to!" she replied petulantly, stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
_Great. She's in one of her moods,_ thought Kyle. "Care to tell me what's upsetting you?"  
  
"I can't believe what you charged for the tickets, Kyle! It's indecent!" she complained.  
  
"I'm only trying to keep you living in the lifestyle you're accustomed to, Minmei," he replied.  
  
"So, this is for me?" She turned around to face him, anger vibrant in her eyes. "Do you know me so little to think that I need to stay in a penthouse to be happy?"  
  
Kyle stared at her, bewildered at how a woman that angry could look so incredibly gorgeous.  
  
"Are you listening to me? This room is extravagant... it's too much!" She continued her banter.  
  
Kyle's mind flew to his memories of him and Minmei in Japan, when they were youngsters. She had always been pretty and very aware of how exotic her slanted blue eyes were. They had always been close; he being the first man Minmei had flirted with and used her charms on. Kyle had ignored her many times, but he had finally given into the game of her flirting. Lynn-Kyle had given her her first "grown up" kiss when she turned fifteen, a couple of months before Macross City had been transported into deep space. He had cried thinking her dead, but then, a year later she had reappeared in Japan, and he knew then and there, Minmei would never leave his sights again.  
  
"Lynn Kyle," she waved her arms wildly, "You are not listening!"  
  
He was, but he was more enthralled by the Minmei in front of him, hair billowing behind her, dressed in his white shirt, long legs on display. Minmei was his goddess...it had taken him forever to get her to share his bed and now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"This is for us, Mimi," he said using his pet name for her. "I want you to be happy."  
  
"If you want me to be happy," she retorted, "why don't you give all our profits to the mayor?"  
  
"Minmei, we've discussed this before..." he said, standing up and putting a pair of silk boxers on.  
  
"Maybe we should discuss this some more." She stood on her ground as he came near her. "Maybe we shouldn't," he said picking her up in his arms.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" she protested. "Put me down!"  
  
"You're acting like one," he said, holding her close as he walked back to the bed.  
  
Minmei was angry. Her fists, futilely, hit him on his chest as he deposited her softly on the mattress and covered her body with his. His mouth came over hers, silencing her protests.  
  
"Kyle..." she mumbled.  
  
"I love you Minmei...you are the brightest star," he said, holding her tight.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly as Kyle's hand roamed her body and his lips searched for hers anxiously. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hungrily, searching to fill the void in her soul.  
  
*****  
  
The sun was coming in through the open curtains. Kyle's head was resting over Minmei's chest, as he fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling as she cried silently.  
  
When has her life become so confusing? When had it all started? She was the one who ran away from love...she had had her own shadows to cast (1) and here she was, being a shadow, losing herself in Kyle's ambitions and drowning in his love. What an irony!  
  
Kyle blinked in his sleep as he heard Minmei sing in a voice full of sorrow the lyrics to the song she had written in the past months:  
  
_I always think of you, _

_Dream of you late at night. _

_What do you do, _

_When I turn off the lights?_ (2)  
  
"I always think about you, Mimi," said Kyle sleepily.  
  
Minmei caressed his hair that fell over her breast and stopped singing. The tears were flowing freely as she hummed the song softly to herself.  
  
_It is you I miss_

_It's you who's on my mind _

_It's you I cannot leave behind... (3)_  
  
_If you only knew,_ was the last thing Minmei thought before falling asleep. 

*****  
  
The alarms went off on the bridge. Lisa, who had been checking some reports below, ran up to the bridge.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, looking over Kim's shoulder.  
  
"Enemy Pods are approaching Granite City Commander," she responded  
  
"It couldn't last forever," said Sammie, sighing sadly.  
  
"Enemy Pods?" repeated Lisa aghast. "What can they possibly want?"  
  
"I just received a call from Granite, Captain, they are requesting assistance," said Vanessa.  
  
"Send a recon patrol," said Lisa. "Who's on duty?"  
  
"Vermillion Team, Captain," responded Claudia matter of factly.  
  
Lisa swallowed. Of course! As if she hadn't known. She walked towards the communications net and connected to Rick's screen.  
  
"Good day, Captain!" responded Rick happily, but still trying to keep some type of formalism between them.  
  
"Commander Hunter, there seems to be an uprise in Granite City. We need you to go there ASAP."  
  
"On my way, Captain Hayes. Vermillion Team," he ordered through the net, "change coordinates to Gamma 3 quadrant 6."  
  
Lisa heard Max and the others respond affirmatively to Rick's orders and watched on the radar as they switched directions.  
  
"Godspeed," said Lisa, looking at him directly. "Please, be careful."  
  
"I'll be back soon," he smiled, "we have a date, remember?" He grinned before signing out.  
  
The Terrible Trio turned their heads towards Lisa, who was looking straight ahead. He had done that at purpose! He enjoyed her flustering!  
  
"He's going to get it!" She thought heatedly at first but then smiled amused "Yeah right!" Probably a zillion kisses."  
  
*****

  
Granite City wasn't too far away; it took Vermillion Team about twenty minutes to get there from their present position.  
  
"There they are boys," said Rick over the net.  
  
There were two Zentraedi pods and five fully uniformed soldiers, entering the city. Vermillion flew over them, the eyes of the Zentraedi lifting towards them, shaking their fists angrily at them.  
  
"What do you think they want?" asked one of Rick's wing mates.  
  
"There are some Protoculture pods in this town," answered Max. "They probably want that.  
  
"Let's go down there and talk to them," said Rick.  
  
"Hey Max," said Bobby, a wing mate, "Can't you use your influences?"  
  
"Wish I could," said Max, sighing. "Wish I could."  
  
They configured their mechas into Battloid as they landed and faced the Zentraedi.  
  
"Zentraedi, my name is Rick Hunter, Commander and I would like to speak to you."  
  
"Leave us alone!" said the soldier, pushing Rick out of his way.  
  
"I order you to stop!" said Rick more forcibly.  
  
"Don't interfere. Let us be," spoke one of the soldiers facing Rick.  
  
"We would like to talk with you," continued Rick. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Khoji," he responded "I am the leader."  
  
"Why are you in warfare attire?" asked Max "There is no fighting permitted."  
  
"We want to go home," answered another. "And you won't let us."  
  
"Go home?" repeated Rick "I thought this was your home. We have been working together to build a community."  
  
"We don't belong here" answered Khoji "We want to return to space and you won't help us. Therefore, we must find our own ways."  
  
He signalled to his comrades and the pods, proceeding to enter the city.  
  
"What do we do, boss?" asked Bobby, a member of Vermillion. "We have to stop them but let's not scare them," answered Rick, signal

ling his men to follow him into the city. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
Granite City was starting to awaken. The few pedestrians that were out ran for cover as soon as the ground beneath them began trembling. The Zentraedis continued their stride along the narrow street, barely missing the buildings next to them.  
  
Rick saw the horror in the faces of the inhabitants; he heard the cries of despair and the kneeling of people who were bracing themselves for the worst. Sighing, he stretched the hand of his Battloid and touched the shoulder of Khoji.  
  
That was a mistake. The Zentraedi, startled, took the robot's hand and flipped him over in a martial arts move. Rick felt himself fly through the air and land against a building, which plopped under his weight. Fortunately, the building was still under construction.  
  
Max, Bobby, and the other members of Vermillion grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the remaining soldiers.  
  
"Boss, are you ok?" asked Max.  
  
"Been better," responded Rick, returning his Battloid to standing position.  
  
"Leave us alone!" shouted Khoji, launching himself towards Rick.  
  
Startled, Rick saw on of the Zentraedi's hand grab hold of his "neck", while the other tore at his breastplate. Flashbacks of his encounter with Breetai crossed his memory as he opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Rick! Oh my gosh, Rick!" He heard a feminine voice calling for him desperately, but it wasn't coming from the net. He tried looking around but the soldier's face was inches from his canopy, a furious, insane look upon him.  
  
"Rick! Rick!" wailed the voice again.  
  
Rick looked past the maniac's face, his eyes focusing on a figure waving her arms madly from the window of a hotel, another figure behind her pulling her away from danger.  
  
"Minmei!" he yelled back, but by then, sparks were flying all around him as the Zentraedi was tearing at his Battloid, and pressing the canopy with his fingers.  
  
"Eject! Eject!" came Max's voice through the net, as he ran towards Rick's Battloid, while the rest of Vermillion controlled the rebels.  
  
Rick felt a spark hit him and he pulled the trigger for ejection. The canopy exploded in the soldier's hand and in an instant, Rick was flying out of his cabin. Furious still, the Zentraedi tried to grab him; he missed, but touched him barely enough to send him sprawling against the rubble of the building they had destroyed earlier.  
  
******  
  
"He's been hurt," Max's voice came flatly through the communications net.  
  
Lisa felt her knees go weak, Claudia ran to her side, supporting her by the shoulders.  
  
"Rick's been flown into the hospital. He should be there by now."  
  
"How is he?" asked Lisa with a voice that didn't sound like hers.  
  
"He was unconscious when they took him, Captain."  
  
"Thank you, Max," said Lisa, regaining her composure. "Is the situation taken care of?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. The Zentraedi have been disarmed and sent away." Max's concerned face answered through the net.  
  
"Good job, Max. I assume you'll bring Vermillion back to headquarters?"  
  
"We shall be there shortly. Over and out, Captain...and Captain..." He hesitated.  
  
"Yes, Max?" she looked at him through the net.  
  
"I am truly sorry. If I could have prevented it..."  
  
"I know. Hurry up home, Max. Miriya is waiting for you," she smiled. "Over and out." She cut communication before two tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Claudia squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"He'll be ok," she tried to reassure her.  
  
"How can we know?" She looked at her friend helplessly.  
  
"He's resilient," intervened Sammie.  
  
"He's too handsome to be hurt seriously," added Kim.  
  
"He has you to come back to," said Vanessa.  
  
Lisa looked at the women full of appreciation. They were definitely more than comrades; they were her friends, her sisters.  
  
"Thank you, girls," she said, smiling weakly.  
  
The door opened and Gloval's figure appeared with a pipe between his lips.  
  
"Sir, there is no--" started Sammie.  
  
"Captain Hayes, what are you doing here?" he asked seriously, interrupting the blond before she lectured him.  
  
"Sir?" she blinked looking at her watch "My shift isn't over, yet."  
  
"Yes, it is. At this moment, there is a more pressing matter than a few rebel Zentraedis. Go and see how Commander Hunter is doing."  
  
"But Sir..." she protested, "it isn't professional..."  
  
"I want you to leave, Lisa," he spoke like a father. "I am sure we'll do fine without you."  
  
"Go, Lisa," all four women urged her. She felt tears welling up her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," she said, picking up her purse, and walked towards the door.  
  
"And Lisa..."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Give Commander Hunter my best wishes for a fast recovery," he said, lighting his pipe.  
  
Sammie considered admonishing him for smoking, but decided she could give Gloval a "break".  
  
*****  
  
"What the heck were you thinking, Minmei?"  
  
The singer raised her eyes at the man that was shouting furiously at her. They were still at the hotel, the manager giving them a free night to compensate for the "stress" of the battle that had occurred outside.  
  
"There is no need to yell, Kyle."  
  
"What were you thinking, looking out the window when there was a fight out there?"  
  
"That was a friend of mine in the Battloid," she explained flatly.  
  
"Who? That stupid pilot from the SDF-1? What's his name? Rick something.. Yeah! Rick Hunter, the guy you saved a seat for during your premiere and who didn't even show up...that fool!"  
  
"Stop it!" Minmei stood up and shoved Kyle. "I owe him my life."  
  
"Whatever, Minmei!"  
  
"Something bad happened out there," Minmei said shivering, "I saw some techies come and pick up the Battloid."  
  
"So?" asked Kyle indifferently.  
  
"Rick would not abandon his mecha unless something happened to him."  
  
"Battloid...mecha....where have you been picking up this war jargon, Mimi?"  
  
"How dumb do you think I am?" she asked hurt.  
  
"I don't think you're dumb," he said soothingly. "Just a bit...spacey".  
  
"Gee, thanks!" She sulked.  
  
"Time to get ready, Mimi," said Kyle, checking his watch. "We promised the manager you'd do a couple of songs in exchange for another night, remember?"  
  
"I'll be ready," she said, sitting in front of her vanity mirror.  
  
"Look your best," he said, kissing her neck.  
  
"I won't disappoint you," she said sullenly, and pulled away. Once Kyle left her side, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, hoping Rick would be alright.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, handsome."  
  
"Lisa.." He smiled faintly at the figure standing next to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, holding tears back.  
  
"How long have I been here?" he asked, looking around the sterile room.  
  
"Thirty-six hours. They knocked you out good this time…" She attempted to smile.

   
"I guess I caught up on sleep," he said, raising his hand to his forehead. "Ouch! Still hurts!"  
  
"Of course it does, flyboy!" said his nurse, entering the room. "How many more times am I going to have to see you?"  
  
It was the same woman who had taken care of him back on the SDF-1.  
  
"Good to see you, too, I guess," said Rick awkwardly.  
  
"Likewise," she smiled.  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Rick.  
  
"Well, your ribs are bruised, but not broken, and you have a concussion. However, you seem to be reacting normally, Lieutenant."  
  
"Commander," corrected Lisa gently. The nurse smiled at her, unfazed.  
  
"If there is one thing that has been proven with you," she smiled after taking his vitals, "it's that you pilots have a head made of granite."  
  
"Thanks." Rick smirked. "When can I leave?"  
  
"Not sure, flyboy. The doctor will be by later on. He'll let you know." She turned to Lisa, "And you, darling, you should go home and get some rest, your flyboy is safe and sound."  
  
"You've been here all this time?" asked Rick stunned, once they were alone.  
  
"I didn't want you to be alone," she responded.  
  
"Come here," said Rick scooting over on the bed.  
  
"But Rick..." she protested.  
  
"Come here, Captain," he mockingly ordered. "I want you in my arms."  
  
At his words, Lisa sat next to him as he passed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you have an idea of how sweet you are?" Rick said, squeezing her shoulders.  
  
"I was so worried. I couldn't bare to be away from you."  
  
"What about work?"  
  
"Oh, I owe Claudia a couple of shifts." She smiled. "They've all been very worried about you."  
  
"Is that so?" Rick smiled, pleased. "Are those flowers from the Bridge Bunnies?"  
  
"What did you call them?" She practically glared at him.  
  
"I mean..." he started, flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes, they're from the girls." She smiled "and the balloons are from Sammie."  
  
"They are so sweet," reflected Rick. "We really shouldn't call them bunnies..."  
  
"No, you shouldn't," she agreed. "Roy also stopped by."  
  
"What did Big Brother have to say?"  
  
"He called you a blockhead. Roy says you should have called for backup."  
  
"Probably. I just didn't think they would actually attack me...in the Battloid. It was a shock to me, too! And later on, when he went for the canopy..."  
  
"I was so scared..." said Lisa quietly, hiding her face in the curve of his neck, inhaling his scent.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lisa. I never meant to worry you."  
  
"It's inevitable. You are a pilot." She gave him butterfly kisses along his neck. "just try to not to do it again. Promise?"  
  
"I promise," he said, taking her chin between his index and thumb. "I have you and those beautiful eyes to come back to, darling."  
  
"Oh Rick..."  
  
"Do you know what would make me feel better, Captain Hayes?" He grinned boyishly.  
  
"What would that be, Commander Hunter?"  
  
"A little bit of Vitamin L."  
  
"Vitamin L?" asked Lisa curiously, "Where can I get that?"  
  
"Vitamin Lisa, vitamin love..." He wiggled his eyebrows as Lisa burst out laughing.  
  
"I see," she said smiling, while heading for his lips. "Let's see if I can fill that deficiency..." Their lips locked. Lisa tilted her head to kiss him lightly, playfully taking his lower lip between hers and tugging at it softly. Rick moaned as Lisa's tongue slipped between his lips and stroked his palate. Feeling his blood rush through his veins, he pressed his tongue against hers and sucked a bit harshly, taking her by surprise.  
  
"Hey little brother! Heard you're doing well!" Roy burst through the door, a box between his hands. "Whoa! I see you're doing better that I expected!" he said, as the scene before him sunk in.  
  
"Hello Roy," said Rick, annoyed at his intrusion.  
  
"Captain Fokker," greeted Lisa descending from the bed.  
  
"Captain Hayes," he returned the greeting "I see you're taking care of my little brother."  
  
"Doing the best I can," she retorted, standing up to his banter.  
  
"You are so lucky," said Roy grinning. "You've got the best taking care of you, little brother. Captain Hayes, have you considered a second career in care-giving?"  
  
Lisa pretended she didn't hear him and kissed Rick on the cheek.  
  
"You're leaving?" asked Rick, sounding extremely disappointed.  
  
"I'll stay with you all night, Rick," interjected Roy. "So you won't be lonely."  
  
"You see? Roy will keep you company." She kissed him again. "I'll be back tomorrow. Good night, Rick."  
  
"Good night, darling," said Rick, pouting.  
  
"Good night, Captain," Roy saluted. Lisa knew he was mocking her, so she saluted him in return before leaving the room.  
  
"Wow! You call her "darling", eh?" exclaimed Roy once they were alone. "What was going on before I walked in?"  
  
"Nothing, thanks to you!" he complained.  
  
"Hey! Don't give me this attitude. Next time, remember to lock the door, you fool!" Roy whacked his arm. "You ingrate! I even brought you a box of chocolates."  
  
"Ouch!" complained Rick. "I'm hurt, remember?"  
  
"Whatever!" said Roy, sitting next to him on the bed and taking the remote control. "Let's see what's on TV." Rick felt himself pushed over, almost out of the bed and sighed. Roy opened the box and started eating a bonbon.  
  
"You are starting to become a pest, Roy. You have a knack for showing up at the most inappropriate times."  
  
"Not my fault." He contained his laughter.  
  
"You know what you need, Roy?"  
  
"What would that be, Rick?" he looked at his friend amused.  
  
"A bell around your neck."  
  
*****  
(1), (2) & (3) are from the Robotech books.  No infringement intended!

AN:  Thank you to all who take the time to write:  Unbeseigbar K., Sphersian (I've read your fic!), K71, TetsuoTsubushi, Admiral RT, Deadguy23, Ann, Joshua, rick and lisa fan, Aikiweezie, lucky, abrilknight, and many others (sorry if I forgot someone).  It is always nice to know someone is reading what takes effort to create.  

Hope I didn't disappoint you.  Maybe Lisa seemed a bit more emotional than we normally see her but I am a firm believer that those that seem really "tough" are the most sensitive ones…right? Comments are welcomed.  Thanks for reading and have a good week!


	4. IV

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc.  This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.  No infringement is intended.  

Note:  For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive.  This story is kind of AU.  It does not follow strictly the Robotech storyline.  

**Chapter IV**

"Hello flyboy!"

Rick turned his head from the TV screen. "Minmei!" he exclaimed surprised.

She was standing, or rather _posing_ at the doorframe.  One hand was high above her head holding the frame, her other hand was perched on the hip.

His eyes, instinctively, went up and down her body, noticing the long legs barely covered by the short skirt, and momentarily stopping at her cleavage. 

Minmei smiled knowingly.  She knew the effect she had on men, particularly on this one.

She walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively and stopping by his side to kiss his cheek. "How are you feeling?" 

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, still stunned.

"This_ is_ the military hospital," she explained. "And I saw you get hurt."

"That's right!" he exclaimed, thumping his index and middle fingers on his forehead before groaning. 

"Still hurts, huh?" she said, soothing his hair softly. "I was so scared when I saw you fight against that Zentraedi."

"Now I remember…" he said, pensively.

Minmei furrowed her brows.  Rick had forgotten he had seen her?  He must have really hit his head hard to forget about her.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. "It's been a while since we've talked, Rick.  You've been too busy for me." Minmei pouted as Rick observed her.  She was accusing him of being too busy? 

"I have been involved with reconstruction, you know?" he said, crossing his arms.

"So have I." She grinned. "I've been working on a few songs I'm sure will boost the morale.  I've also been touring and donating money…" She paused as if expecting praise, but as Rick remained mute, she continued, "That's why I was in Granite City that day."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, the silence slightly uncomfortable.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Rick.

"I've missed you, Rick," Minmei said sliding closer to him. "You're my only true friend."

Rick smiled bitterly.  That's what he always had been…a friend.

"You have tons of friends, Minmei."

"But no one knows me like you do," she explained. "You are the only one…you knew me before stardom.  Remember, Rick?  Remember when we were lost in the SDF-1?"

Of course he remembered.  Those days had been the "good" days, when life was simpler and he was flying for fun.

"I've never forgotten…" She bat her lashes, her exotic eyes fixed on his. "Never forgotten how sweet your kiss was…"

The words hadn't registered completely in his brain, when Minmei's lips came down on his, all the air in the world entering through his nostrils.  It was an assault to his senses, her perfume enveloping him, her tongue seeking entrance. 

 Alarms went off in Rick's head, and before he could react, they both jumped in their seats, separating as the door slammed against the wall.

"There you are!" it was Lynn-Kyle, smiling a feral smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Minmei flustered "You hate hospitals."

"I needed to find you.  We need to part immediately for New Detroit City.  I have a few gigs lined up for you."

"The least you could do is say hi to Rick," she replied, looking at him. "Where are your manners?"

"Hello Lieutenant." He obeyed reluctantly "Still killing for pleasure?" He slanted his eyes full of hate.

"It's Commander," said Rick seriously. "And I don't kill for pleasure.  I fight for--"

"I know!  For life, liberty and freedom!" he mocked "I've heard it all before."

Minmei glared at him.

"Let's go, Minmei! I'm double-parked," Kyle ordered.

"I don't want to leave yet.  I'm not done with my visit," she protested.

"Yes, you are." He walked towards the bed and took her by the arm. "You are a star and you have commitments."

"Let me go!" she tried to break free.

"Kyle…maybe you--" Rick started, but he cut him off.

"Minmei, you're causing your friend grief.  We should leave and let him rest."

She looked at Rick, tears welling up her eyes.  "Let me go!" she told Kyle.

He heard the anger in her voice and released her.  Kyle smirked, realizing he was probably going to be in the "dog house" for a couple of days.  Minmei returned to Rick's side and kissed his cheek slowly.

"We have a pending conversation, Rick.  I'll be back," she whispered to his ear.

The door closed silently behind them and Rick sighed, sliding under the covers.  It was always that way with Minmei…she was a whirlwind in his life, coming and disappearing out of nowhere.

Maximillian Sterling was entering the hospital as Minmei was exiting.  The oriental looking woman passed by his side, ignoring him. 

_Thank goodness I have Miriya or this would really shatter my confidence,_ he thought. 

Behind his cool, calm exterior, Max was still insecure.  It didn't matter if he was the best pilot of the RDF; when it came to women, he was nervous as a teenager.  He still couldn't thank his lucky stars enough for Miriya.

"Minmei, wait!"

Glancing sideways, Max saw a long-haired man trailing behind her.

"Wait?  What for?" She sounded angry. "You wanted me out of the room so we could go to New Detroit City, so here we go!"

"Wait!" he repeated.

"I'm only doing what you wanted me to!" she replied "You always get what you want, don't you?"  she kept walking hurriedly towards the door.

"Don't _you_?" he retorted. "What were you doing stuck to that pilot's face, huh?"

*****

Max shrugged and entered the elevator's parting doors.  He pressed the tenth button for Rick's floor and hummed to the music playing in the elevator.

"Love is in the Air," Max recognized on his way up, amused. "How appropriate." 

"Come in," he heard Rick's voice answer to his knock.

"Maximillian Sterling, reporting, sir!" he saluted, squaring his shoulders.

"Hey Max!" Rick grinned. "It's good to see you, buddy."

"Good to see you, too," he said, taking seat next to the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm dying to go home!" Rick complained. "But they haven't signed the release papers, yet."

"Maybe the nurses want to keep you here," Max teased. "You do seem to fascinate the ladies."

"Why do you say that?"  Rick eyed him.

"I saw Minmei on my way in.  She was arguing with her cousin…Kyle, isn't it?"

"She came to say hello," Rick explained, " and then, Kyle showed up to whisk her away."

"You sound disappointed.  Was something going on?"  Max eyed him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick narrowed his eyes.

"You have a guilty look on your face," the blue-haired man explained.

"She kissed me."  Rick saw Max's jaw drop.

"_What_?" he exclaimed surprised "What about Lisa?"

"What _about_ Lisa?" he asked, frowning.

"You kissed Minmei!" Max said. "If I'm not mistaken, you're dating Lisa."

"Hold on!" said Rick throwing his hand up in the air "I didn't kiss her.  She kissed me and before I could react, Kyle showed up."

"Aja!" said Max nodding. "No wonder Kyle looked so upset.  Those two were quarrelling and it was a lover's spat."

"Minmei's unhappy," Rick reflected aloud. "I could see it in her eyes."

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Max said seriously.

"Stop with the formalities, Max. You are my friend."

"Minmei is a beautiful girl, Rick.  I can see why you are under her spell and why you treasure your memories of her but…"

Rick looked at him intensely. "But?"

"You have a something _real _with Lisa, Rick. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.  Don't let Minmei ruin what you have created with the captain."

"Minmei isn't going to ruin anything, Max.  I probably won't see her for a while." He sighed.

"Is Lisa your replacement for Minmei, Rick?"

The commander's face flushed.  Max swallowed hard.  

"You don't need to answer, Rick.  It's just something for you to think about."

Rick was about to reply that he knew exactly what he was doing when the nurse walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Max Sterling, ace pilot and father," she teased "How's the baby?"

"Beautiful!" Rick and the nurse observed how his face lit up.

"Amazing what love can do, isn't it?" She winked at Rick. "As for you sir, we are done with you.  You may go home."

"Finally." He smiled.

"Commander Hunter," she said, turning to him as she placed her hands on her hips. "Have I treated you that bad?"

"No, ma'am, not at all." He smiled and got off the bed. "I just need to go home."

"Well, take care now.  I don't want to see you handsome face again…unless, of course, you decide to come visit me" She winked before walking out of the room.

Max laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" Rick turned to him as he put his shirt on.

"You have some strange effect on women.  They tend to think of you as handsome."

"I think Miriya's praises are getting to your head." Rick smirked.

*****

Rick walked into his place and sighed.

"It's so nice to be home," he let himself drop on the sofa as Max left his bag on the floor.

"Do you need anything before I leave, Rick?" he asked.

"Yeah," he answered, looking around. "I need to know how much I owe you for the cleaning service.  This place looks great.  I even have flowers."

"I think you should call Captain Hayes and ask her." 

"Lisa did the hiring?"

Max refrained from rolling his eyes.  Rick could be so dense sometimes.

"No.  Captain Hayes is the one who has been taking care of your house, Rick," he explained.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"  

"Why does it surprise you so much?  She only did what a girlfriend would do."

"Girlfriend?" he repeated.

"She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Max raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, of course." He swallowed. "It's just that I've never _labelled_her before."

"You are so weird," said Max, walking towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow, then.  Got to go and fix dinner before Miriya tries to…" he smiled amused.

"Still hasn't learned, huh?" Rick smiled.

"Nope.  She still tries, however.  See you later!"

Once alone, Rick lay on the sofa and turned the TV on before dozing off.

Soft knocks awoke him.  He blinked as he noticed that it was dark outside and his house was in the dark.

"Come in," he cried, as he clapped his hands to turn the lights on.  Lisa's smiling face saluted him.

"Welcome home," she said, placing a basket over the kitchen counter.

"Hi Lisa," he said smiling. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

She came close and leaned to kiss his cheek before sitting by his side.

"Being Captain does have its advantages," she explained smiling. "You look much better."

"Thanks," he said "Oh, and thank you for taking care of my place."

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think this place has ever looked better," he said. "How can I thank you?"

"There _are_ ways," she said, flirting.

"Which would be…?" He flirted back taking her into his arms.  Lisa's body fell over Rick's, on the sofa.  She kissed him sweetly, the kiss gradually increasing, intensity building around them--until Rick's stomach growl made them stop.

"Sorry," he apologized, a bit embarrassed.  Lisa started laughing heartily as she got up.

"I knew you'd be hungry." She walked over to the counter and opened the basket. "I brought you some food."

"Where did you buy it?"

"I cooked it." 

"You know how to cook?" he asked, surprised.  Lisa cocked her head, trying to decide whether to feel insulted or not.

"Of course I know how to cook.  Do you think you can reach my age surviving only on cafeteria food?" She made fun at herself. "I hope you like it."

"What did you cook?" he asked interested, standing up.

"I'll bring your food over there," she said, stopping him. "I made beef stew.  Roy said it was your favorite."

Rick looked at her in wonder.  He wasn't accustomed to being taken care of, having been alone for so long. "This looks great!"

"Taste it." She handed him his plate and sat next to him.

"Mhmm!  Delicious!" He grinned. "This is great!  Never tasted anything better!"

"I'm going to start believing you, Rick." She blushed.

"It's true.  If you ever leave the force, you should have your own restaurant."

They both looked at each other…for some reason Lynn Minmei's face flashed in both their minds.  Lisa shrugged.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to what I do best," she said quietly.

Rick leaned over and kissed her.  "Have I told you that you're the best?"

"Not lately…"

"You are the best, Lisa.  The very best."

Lisa's green eyes twinkled as he caressed her cheek.

*****

Claudia Grant entered her house and kicked her shoes off as she turned on the lights.

"Roy?" she called. "Roy, are you home?"

No answer was heard. 

"Great!" she muttered. "It's our anniversary, I had to work late, and he's not home," she mumbled.

 Sighing, she walked towards the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What in the world?" she said aloud.  There was a huge box in the middle of the room, a bowtie around it.

"Happy Anniversary!" she read aloud, noticing a piece a paper taped to the box.  "A washing machine?  This is what he gets me for our anniversary?" she grumbled aloud.

Claudia contemplated the box for a few seconds before kicking it.

"Ow!"  She heard a complain come from under the box.

"Roy?"  she asked, moving the box sideways, noticing there was something inside but not a washing machine.  She grasped the sides and lifted the box, a kneeling Roy Fokker revealing himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

The blond man grinned mysteriously.  He opened his hand to show her a velvet box.

"Happy Anniversary, Claudia!"  He opened the box to reveal a diamond solitary ring. 

"Roy…" Her voice cracked, tears filling her honey-colored eyes.

"I love you, Claudia.  You are the only one for me…the only one who understands me, the only one that has remained by my side in good times and bad…"

"Oh my gosh!" Claudia whispered as he opened the box, took the ring out, and captured her left hand in his.

"Will you marry me, Claudia Grant?  Will you be my wife, my lover, and the mother of my children?"

"Yes!  Oh, yes, Roy!" She threw herself in his arms.  He hugged her and kept his balance, as he was still on his knees.

"And will you still make pineapple salad for me?" he teased.

"Everyday," she said looking into his blue eyes "Forever."

"Forever you and me, babe," he said leaning into her lips. "And you thought I had gotten you a washing machine…"

Claudia smiled against his lips and kissed him lovingly.

*****

 AN:  Hope you liked it!  Please review!  Pretty please? :-D  


	5. V

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc.  This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.  No infringement is intended.  

**Chapter V**

"It's huge!"  Sammie's voice came across the room.

"I think I've gone blind!" said Kim, blinking.

"I can't see a thing with its reflection!" said Vanessa, covering her eyes.

"Stop it, you girls!  You've been saying the same thing for days now!" replied Claudia, happily.

_For weeks, actually…_ thought Lisa from her position below the bridge.

"That rock must have cost Captain Fokker more than two months salary," said Kim.

"No wonder it took him so long to propose," Vanessa whispered to Sammie.

"Excuse me?  What did you say?" said Claudia.  

"Ignore her, Commander," Sammie intervened. "We all know that it takes time for good things to happen."

_When will they happen to me? _Lisa wondered, leaning forward on her desk_.  _

"A penny for your thoughts, miss maid of honor," said Claudia from behind her. "You've been awfully quite down here."

"Hey Claudia…" she replied.  Lisa squinted her eyes, pretending to read the information displayed on her screen. 

"Is something bothering you?" Claudia pulled up a chair and sat besides her.

"I'm just tired," said Lisa, turning to face her.  "Gloval and Lang have been keeping me busy with the construction of the SDF-2."

"Maybe they want a woman's touch," said Claudia, teasingly.

"Maybe." Lisa smiled weakly. "What really is bothering me is that Rick and I haven't had time for each other.  I've only seen Rick on the com net and it gets tiring, you know?"

"I understand you, Lisa.  The same happened to Roy and me when we were in outer space." Claudia smiled, understandingly.

"Did Roy start acting differently?"  

"What do you mean?" Claudia asked, intrigued.

"Rick's been acting distant, distracted…I don't know what's gotten into him." She sighed.

"Have you asked him?"

"No, and this situation is killing me."

"Ask him what's wrong," said Claudia matter-of-factly.  "How else do you expect to find out?"

"I don't know, Claudia.  I guess if Rick wanted me to know, he would tell me."

"You don't learn, do you?" Claudia scolded her. "You know…we _all_ know Rick is not good with words."

"But --"

"Don't worry so much, Lisa" Claudia patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe it's just an adjustment period."

"An adjustment period?" asked Lisa, puzzled.

"You guys have been dating for a while, haven't you?"

"For over three months," mumbled Lisa. 

"You see?" Claudia smiled. "You are still in the discovery phase of the relationship.  Don't worry about it, Lisa.  I'm sure all will be fine."

"You really think so?" Lisa looked at her friend full of hope.

"Of course, silly!  Remember how much you and Rick used to fight?"

Lisa nodded.

"You haven't done it in a while. I would say that is a great sign of how far you've come,» Claudia said reassuringly.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Claudia."  Lisa looked at her watch and stood up.  "It's time for me to go home."

"Any special plans?" Claudia asked, playfully.

"I'm going to Miriya's house.  She asked me to help her cook for Max," Lisa's eyes twinkled.  "She wants to surprise him."

"I'm sure he'll be surprised…if he can eat it."  Claudia laughed.

"I guess I better hurry up. I really want some homemade food tonight."

"Good luck!"  Claudia blessed Lisa with the cross sign.

"See you tomorrow," said Lisa before walking out.  

Lost in her thoughts, Lisa was unaware of the admiring glances men gave her as she walked down the streets of New Macross City.  She was troubled by Rick's attitude but was also conflicted by her recurring thoughts of Riber.  

She slipped her hand inside her pocket, feeling for the treasure she had kept hidden for years.  Lisa hadn't thought about it in years; Claudia's engagement triggered her memory.

_Karl_, she thought with melancholy.  _I wonder if it still fits…_ She slid the ring on. 

It was a small diamond solitary ring.  Riber had given it to her the night before leaving for Mars.  Lisa had accepted his proposal, tears streaming down her face.  The young man had hugged her tight.  They promised to marry as soon as she graduated from the academy.

Fate had different plans for them.  Karl Riber had died a few months later.  Lisa thought she would die, the pain of his death too unbearable to continue living without him.  However, she had found the strength to go on.  Lisa turned the pain in her heart into the drive to excel, graduating top of the class, and landing a position on the SDF-1.

Men weren't important for Lisa after Karl.  She hadn't dated anyone in years until Rick asked her out.  Rick Hunter, ace pilot, disciplinary problem, and five years her junior wasn't exactly the man she envisioned dating.  

_What I'm doing? _she asked herself, ringing the doorbell at the Sterling's house.  

"Hello Cap…Lisa" Miriya corrected herself.  

"Hello Miriya," she said entering the house.

"Li…Li…" said little Dana Sterling crawling towards her.

"Hello there!" said Lisa, cheerily. "Is she trying to say my name?" She knelt to pick up the baby.

"I guess so," said Miriya, smiling.

"Hello, sweetie," said Lisa, tickling Dana.  "How are you?"  The baby giggled.

"No babies, yet?" said Miriya.  "You sure look as though you like them."

"Nope.  No babies." Lisa felt her cheeks redden. "So, what are we cooking?" Lisa placed Dana in her walker.

"Lasagna! It's Max's favorite!"

_Easy enough!_ thought Lisa, following Miriya into the kitchen.

"I'll make the pasta," said Miriya taking a handful of flour and placing it on the counter.

"We're making the pasta?" Lisa was surprised.

"I read that the best pasta is made at home.  Max deserves the best, so I'm making pasta."

_Oh, lord!_ Lisa smiled.  "Of course, but… Mir, we need to weigh the ingredients."

"I forgot!"  Miriya giggled nervously.

"I'll help you."  Lisa smiled.  

"Isn't this fun?" The green-haired woman laughed.

"You sure are giddy!" said Lisa, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I?  I'm cooking for Maximillian, the man I love!" 

***

Rick landed his VT smoothly. 

_Home, at last_. 

He heard the engine die slowly and raised his hands to loosen the "thinking cap." His elbow knocked the Minmei doll he kept on his dash and fell on his lap. 

"To be in love…" came Minmei's voice.

_How long ago was it?_ Rick asked himself, sadly.  It seemed like centuries had gone by since he had met her on Macross Island.

_Minmei.  _Rick recalled the days they had spent together, lost aboard the SDF-1.  He remembered their "wedding" and the kiss they had shared…it was so different from the one she had given him at the hospital.

_How did we come to this?_ Rick held the doll in his hand, his emotions in turmoil.  Minmei had stirred up his emotions – again!  Feelings he thought forgotten, were reemerging, blending with the new ones he had for Lisa.  

_Lisa._ He realized they hadn't met in days, and that their conversations were impersonal through the net. 

He placed the doll back on the dashboard and opened the canopy.

"Good evening, sir," a ground crew member saluted him.  Rick barely smiled and jumped to the ground, a worrisome look on his handsome face. 

"Hey skipper," said Max catching up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  Nothing at all," he lied.

"I don't believe you," said Max, unconvinced. "Why don't you come over to my place for dinner?" 

"What are you cooking?" asked Rick, curiously.  Max had a reputation for being an excellent chef. 

"Oh, I'm not cooking."  Max smiled sheepishly.

"Then, who --?" Rick turned to his friend.  "I think I better go home, now."

"Come on, Rick.  She's improved a lot since--" 

"You just don't want to be alone with her and the food, isn't that right?" Rick punched his friend on the arm, playfully.

"It's always nice to have company," said Max, blushing.

 "Fine!  Just remember: you owe me, big time!"

***

Lisa was covered in flour from head to toes.  She was in the process of making some rolls when inexplicably, the fan had turned on.

"Dana!" cried Miriya, running to the switch.  The baby giggled.

"I am so sorry!" apologized Miriya.  "I told Max she was mischievous but he wouldn't believe me."

"How in the world…?" mumbled Lisa, confused.  There was no way Dana could have reached the switch.  _Telekinesis?_ Lisa wondered.  

"I am very sorry, Captain Hayes," Miriya apologized, again.

"Don't worry," said Lisa taking the apron off.  "I'll just go home."

"Please stay for dinner.  I will feel so embarrassed if you don't."

"I really need a shower, Miriya," Lisa explained.

"Take one," said Miriya pushing Lisa towards the corridor.

"Miriya, wait!"

"This is our guest bathroom. We have nice towels and French milled soap," said Miriya opening the door.  "I will get you something to wear."

Lisa sighed.  There was no way of saying "no" to a Zentraedi.  Miriya returned with a short-sleeved dress.

"This will fit you, perfectly," said Miriya, closing the door. "See you in a bit." 

***

The water felt good on Lisa's tired body, the hot water soothing her tired muscles. 

_Why can't I stop thinking about them?  Karl!  Rick!_ she asked herself, frustrated.

Lisa closed the faucets and opened the shower curtain to reach for the towel.  She heard a man's voice outside and figured it was Max looking for Miriya.

"Let me wash my hands," she heard the masculine voice say behind her door, and before she could react, the door opened in front of her.

Lisa yelped as Rick gasped.  

"Oh, my gosh!" cried Rick, turning deep purple.

"Get out! Get out!" cried Lisa, covering herself with the towel.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he backed out of the bathroom, closing the door.

"What happened?" It was Max rushing towards him.

"Lisa's in there!" said Rick still in shock.

"Lisa is here?" He raised an eyebrow. "Miriya, darling, do we have a guest for dinner?"

"I asked the captain to join us," she replied, coming out of the bedroom with Dana in her arms.  "Is there a problem?"

"Not really," said Max, containing his laughter. 

"Why is your face red, Commander?" Miriya looked a Rick.

"Lisa was undressed," explained Rick.

 "Max said it was a natural thing," replied Miriya, confused.

"Between you and me, Miriya," he tried explaining.

"Humans are so complicated," said Miriya, shrugging her shoulders.  She handed Dana over to Max. "I'm going to check on our lasagna."

Lisa walked out of the bathroom, wet hair trailing behind her.

"Lisa, I am so sorry!" Rick apologized. "I didn't know."

"I know." She looked at him, coldly. "Thanks for having me over, Max," she said, turning to greet the pilot.  

"Thanks for helping Miriya," Max whispered.

"No problem." She winked at him.

"I think I'm putting this little lady in bed," said Max as Dana started fussing in his arms.

"May I?" Lisa asked.  Max nodded. Dana blinked sleepily as Lisa walked into the little girl's room.

_She looks so pretty.  I bet she'd be an excellent mother_,Rick thought with a smile, 

Dinner was going smoothly.  Max and Rick were praising Miriya on her cooking, and she couldn't stop smiling.  

"I didn't do it all alone," said Miriya, self-conscious. "Captain Hayes helped me out."

"All I did was supervise," said Lisa . 

"And we all know you are good at that," said Rick, sharply.  He cursed himself silently, realizing what he had just said. 

Lisa's face dropped.  Miriya looked at Rick, surprised, while Max considered kicking his boss under the table. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Lisa, offended.

"All I said is that you are good at supervising, organizing…" he tried to explain.

"At bossing people around?" she asked, smoothing her eyebrow; the light reflecting off her ring.

"What is that?" said Rick narrowing his eyes.

"What is what?" Lisa was clueless.

"This!" he said, taking her left hand in his. "What does this mean?"

"Nothing," she replied embarrassed, pulling her hand away.

"It's an engagement ring!" said Rick, pointing at her finger.

"Let go!"  Lisa stood up as the Sterling's stared at them.

"_This_, I haven't seen in a while," whispered Miriya to Max.  He admonished her to keep quiet.

Suddenly, Lisa felt the ring come off her finger. 

"I knew it!" he exclaimed looking inside the rim. "It's Karl's!"

"Give it back!" cried Lisa.  She took the ring away from him.

"Why are you wearing this ring, Lisa?  Are you having thoughts of him?" 

"My thoughts are mine, Commander Hunter." Lisa turned to Max and Miriya. "My apologies for the ending to this lovely evening.  I will be leaving now."

The Sterlings knew there was no stopping her and didn't even bother trying.

"Lisa, wait!" called Rick stubbornly as she walked out the door.  

"Catch her if you can!" yelled Max, as Rick fled from the table.

"Lisa!"  he called, reaching her a few blocks away.  "You sure walk fast!"

"Leave me alone, Rick," she said impersonally.

"Why are you wearing Riber's ring?" He held her by an arm.

"Because I felt like it," she replied looking into his blue eyes.,

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked smartly.

"You want the truth, Commander?  Think you can handle it?" she eyed him.

"Shoot!" he said crossing his arms over his chest

"Because I feel lonely. You've been acting so strange since you came out of the hospital."

"You're imagining things, Lisa."  He knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Do you really care about us, Rick?"  she looked at him, longingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Rick, defensively.

"Do you know how long it's been since we started dating, Rick?"

"Not really."  Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"We've been dating for over three months, Rick.  Three months!"

"That long?"  Rick gritted his teeth.  _Damn!  Why can't I express myself around her?_ Rick thought frustrated.

"You see!  You are clueless…" she said sadly. 

"Men don't remember those things, Lisa." He went pale and swallowed hard.

"Nice excuse, Hunter," she said walking towards her house.

"Lisa, wait! I'm sorry!  I'm just so…dense when it comes to those things!"

"Good night, Rick." She kept on walking.

He followed her in silence, trying to find a solution.  He grabbed her hand as they walked passed his house.  

"Why don't you come in? We could have a cup of coffee and talk."

"I don't know…" She hesitated.

"Please…" He looked at her with puppy eyes. 

She held a smile and nodded in agreement.  Hand in hand, they walked to his doorstep.  

"What's this?" Lisa bent over to pick up a flower arrangement.  

"I have no idea," said Rick opening the door. "Come in."

He clapped his hands and the lights turned on. Rick walked towards the kitchen while Lisa followed him.  

"These flowers are nice.  They must have cost a fortune," said Lisa placing them on the counter. 

"Why don't you read the card, Lisa?" said Rick, uninterested.   Lisa began reading.

"I always think of you, dream of you late at night…"

Rick felt a knot in his stomach.  _Not now…_  

"I haven't forgotten about the hospital, have you?  I miss you.  Minmei." Lisa glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean, Rick?"

"I have no idea…" He gulped.

"What happened at the hospital, Rick?" she asked approaching him.

"She came to visit.  That's all."

"You still love her," said Lisa.

"Lisa, you are getting this all wrong--"

"Am I?" Her voice quivered. "Look around, Rick.  Minmei's poster is on the wall, there's a picture of you two, there, there, and there!"  She pointed at the desk, the chimney, and the mantelpiece.  "You still think of her."

In the background, the phone started ringing loudly.  Rick ignored it. 

"You still think of Riber," he pointed at her finger.

"You don't get it, don't you?  Riber is gone.  He's not a threat…not like Minmei, anyway."

"Minmei is not a threat."

"Really?  I think I'm starting to understand why you've been acting so strangely."

They stared at each other angrily; the phone was still ringing.

"You should get that," said Lisa. "It might be the base."

Angrily, Rick pressed the speaker button.

"This is Rick Hunter." 

"Rick?  I'm so glad to hear your voice.  Did you get the flowers?"  Minmei's sweet voice filled the room. "I haven't stopped thinking of you since…" 

Lisa let out a sigh as Rick picked up the receiver, embarrassed.

"Minmei, can you give me a second?" He didn't even wait for her reply and covered the receiver with his hand.

"I'm going home, Rick," She turned towards the door.

 "Lisa, wait!"

"Good night, Rick." She opened the door.

"Good night, Lisa," he replied, too tired, and too confused to stop her.

Lisa closed the door, softly, trying to keep her dignity.  Then, she ran home as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face, wishing he had stopped her.

***

Roy, Max and Rick were sitting at the bar of the Officer's Club.  They were on their fourth round of drinks, Rick's eyes slightly hazed while Max's grinned foolishly.

"You boys can't handle your drinks," said Roy, amused at their faces.  "No wonder you can't handle your women."

"Uh…excuse me but I think I can handle Miriya perrr-fectly," Max said, slurring his r's.  "She hasn't set the place on fire or anything; it's Rick who can't handle Captain Hayes."

"Hey!" Rick protested "Not fair!  It's not my fault Minmei decided to get all romantic with me…I didn't ask her to kiss me."

"What?!"  Roy almost jumped out of his seat. "When?!"

"At the hospital." Rick shrugged. "She had the sudden urge to see me and… kiss me.  I guess Kyle doesn't know how to keep her happy."

Roy's elbow hit him square in the stomach.  "What kind of stupid comment is that?"

"Well…she came looking for me." Rick grinned.

"You must feel so proud knowing that Minmei comes around when she has time or remembers you exist, don't you?" Roy scolded him.

"Now, hold on!" Rick jumped in his seat, offended.

"I told him…" intervened Max, seeing double. "I told him Lisa was for real while Minmei…Minmei is a mirage."

"Well, Lisa was wearing Riber's ring," complained Rick, trying to defend himself.

"Nostalgia," explained Max. "I'm sure that with the announcement of Claudia and Captain Fokker's engagement, she got all sentimental." 

"Are you the expert on women?" Roy asked, teasingly.

"Captain Hayes is tough but if you really look," he said adjusting his glasses, "You'll see how soft she really is…soft and so pretty…she does have beautiful eyes…"

"Hey!" complained Rick. "It's _my_ Lisa you are talking about!"

"Don't get all crazy.  It's your fault if she's angry at you!" Max replied finishing his drink.

"Your Lisa?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow. "If you don't make up with her soon, you'll regret it.  I know tons of guys who would love to go out with her and take her away from you."

"Like they could." Rick smiled arrogantly.

"Don't feel so confident about her, Rick," Roy advised.

"The Captain is right! If I were you, I'd be trying to make up with her, fast!" Max snapped his fingers. "Bartender! Another round of drinks!"

"Easy there!" Roy grinned at the blue-haired man. 

"It's just a drink," said Max, hiccupping. 

"Why is it always so complicated with women?" Rick groaned.

***

Lisa was staring out the window of Roy's car.  Claudia had begged her to get out of the house and finally convinced her to accompany them to dinner.  Roy Fokker looked at her through the rear-view mirror and decided to tease her.

"You're looking hot in that dress, Lisa," said Roy wigging his eyebrows.  "Are you trying to get lucky?"

"Shut up, Fokker!  I'm not in the mood for your nonsense," said Lisa.

"Can you believe that, sweetie?" Roy looked at his girlfriend.  "I give this woman a compliment and she shoves it in my face."

Claudia smiled at Roy.  She was used to the banter between her two best friends.

"I know what will get you in a good mood," said Roy stopping his car with a screech.

"What are we doing here?"  Lisa practically jumped in her seat when she saw they were in front of Rick's house.

"This is your stop, Lisa," said Claudia grinning.

"No, it's not."  Lisa went pale.  "I thought we were going out for dinner." 

"We are but you are not coming with us," said Roy.

"If you guys don't take me home right now, I will never speak to you again," Lisa threatened them.

"Come on, Lisa…" said Claudia.

As Lisa went for the handle, Roy locked the doors.  Claudia heard Lisa's  annoyed gasp.

"Why doesn't this open?" Lisa was pulling the handle. 

"Childproof locks," he explained laughing.

"Open up, Fokker!" ordered Lisa.

"Don't speak to me like that.  I am not your subordinate," replied Roy, amused.

The blond man descended and walked around to Lisa's door. 

"If I open up, will you behave?"  asked Roy, laughing.

"Claudia, help me!"  Lisa looked at her friend, desperately.  "I don't want to see him."

"I think you do."

"Are you going to behave?" Lisa looked at Roy and nodded.  He opened the door and she pushed him, trying to flee.  The pilot was faster than Lisa expected.

"You promised to behave!"  Roy propped her over his shoulders and started walking towards the door.

 "Let me go, you beast!" Lisa struggled in his arms. "Claudia, I will never forgive you!"

"Yes, you will!" She retorted from the car window.

Roy rang the bell and an elegantly dressed Rick Hunter opened.

"Package for Richard Hunter," said Roy dropping Lisa in his arms.

"Fokker, you will pay!" she yelled angrily.

"She's a feisty one!" Roy grinned, closing the door.

"Open up!"  Lisa tugged at the doorknob, ignoring Rick.

"Behave!" said Roy, holding the door shut from the outside.

"Lisa…" Rick's voice called her from behind.  "Please, darling, look at me."

There was something in his voice that caught her attention.  Sighing, she let go of the doorknob. 

***

Outside, Roy gave Claudia a "thumbs up" as soon as the door remained still.  

"I think it's settled," he said sitting behind the wheel.  "She sure is feisty!"

"Stubborn," Claudia corrected.  "Let's just hope Rick knows what he's doing."

"He'll do fine…after all, I taught him all he knows," said Roy proudly.  He turned the car on and started driving

"Well, that explains it all," said Claudia making fun of him.

"Let me remind you," he said leaning over to kiss his girlfriend, "That I do have you."

"You don't _have_ me," replied Claudia.

"I will in a few months.  You'll be Mrs. Claudia Fokker," he said parking the car outside the restaurant.

"Mrs. Grant-Fokker," corrected Claudia with a smile.

"Call yourself whatever you like, sweetie," said Roy, smiling.  "We both know you'll belong to me."

Claudia was about to give him a piece of her mind when he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  He stopped when they were breathless and looked her in the eye.

"Mrs. Claudia Fokker?" he asked with a smile on his handsome face.

"At your service, sir!"  Claudia saluted him, mockingly.

"That's my girl!"  Roy laughed.

***

"You look beautiful," said Rick admiring her appearance. 

Lisa had put a lot a care in her appearance, hoping to feel better.  She was wearing a short, black cocktail dress, cut low in the back.  Her eyes were rimmed with dark eyeliner, her lips had a soft tint to them, and her hair cascaded down her bare back.  

"Why are you all dressed up?" asked Lisa, curiously.  Rick was dressed in black slacks, and a dark blue shirt.

"Come with me," said Rick taking her by the hand. He led her into the living room.

Speechless, Lisa noticed the rose petals over the floor, the soft scent of the candles, and the table for two, set in the middle of the room.

"I remembered," he said.  Rick kissed her cheek.  "Happy anniversary, baby."

***

AN: Would you please submit a review?  Many thanks for your comments and special thanks to Lina, my beta reader. 


	6. VI

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Note: For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive. This story is kind of AU. It does not follow strictly the Robotech storyline.

**Chapter VI**

"I remembered," he said. Rick kissed her cheek. "Happy anniversary, baby."

Lisa looked at him speechless. It was the most romantic setting she had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" he asked full of hope.

"I…I don't know what to say…" She looked at her surrounding again: at the candles that softly lit the room, the rose petals over the table, on the floor. She took a step back realizing she was stepping on them.

"You should walk on roses, Lisa," he said coming near her, his hands behind his back. "These are for you." Rick handed her four long stemmed roses. "One for every month," he said guiltily.

"They must have cost a fortune," she replied, eyeing him with concern.

Rick shook his head at her. "Always so practical, Lisa. Don't worry about that."

"I'm sorry," she said flustered. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"You deserve the best," he said, clasping her free hand. "And, that's why I ask myself everyday, what are you doing with _me_?"

Lisa raised her eyes to his. His blue eyes looked at her with strange tenderness.

"You are the most incredible woman in this world, Lisa--"

"Super girl," she mocked herself.

"Stop that," he ordered. "Lisa, you are the smartest, most capable women in the SDF-1, but not only are you an exceptional soldier, you are an exceptional woman" He brought her into his arms, his eyes hypnotizing her.

Lisa felt herself tremble as her body settled against his lean form.

"I'm sorry I'm such a blockhead." He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe my head _is_ made of granite…but I need you to know that you're my everything."

"Rick…" She blinked trying to hold back her tears. No one had ever spoken to her the way he was doing, with such care and tenderness in his voice.

"I once told you that Minmei was the only reason in my life..." he said, feeling Lisa squirm in his arms at the mention of the singer's name. "But I was wrong. It took me a while to realize that you are the reason in my life."

Tears were streaming down Lisa's cheeks. Rick smiled at her as he wiped her tears away with his fingertips.

"You are the reason I return to the SDF-1 after each battle. Your face is with me during the battles; your voice is the voice I long to hear during the battle. I need you, Lisa."

"I thought Minmei was what you flyboys longed for…particularly you," she said, incredulously.

Rick sighed. "Maybe at one time, but not anymore. What do I have to do for you to believe me, Lisa?"

She didn't want to make it hard for him. It was just hard to believe that Rick had let go of his fantasy. Her eyes diverted from his and she looked around, searching. _Where are they? _

Rick's eyes followed her gaze, knowingly.

"They're gone. I've been a fool, Lisa." Rick's thumb came under her chin, raising her gaze to his. "I love you, Lisa."

Lisa let out a sob, tears flowing once again. She hid her face in his chest as he held her close, soothing her back, comforting her.

_He loves me…he loves me_, Lisa repeated mentally. It had been so long since anyone had told her that they loved her. So long!

"You know? I'm going to have to charge you for the dry cleaning," Rick whispered teasingly.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her head from his chest, noticing the tear marks on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Rick," she said looking at him.

"Boy! I sure can make you cry!" Rick wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief. "I just hope they're happy tears."

"They are," she answered, smiling.

"Kiss me, then," he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Lisa smiled and leaned into him. She aimed for his lips but she kissed his chin. Rick smiled, teasingly.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you, Rick?"

"Nope," he answered looking down at her, his hands on his hips.

Lisa stood on her tiptoes, her hands grasping his shoulders to lean in. Rick didn't move one bit, her kisses falling on his chin and on his cheek.

"Can't you do any better, Captain?" He asked raising an eyebrow mockingly.

Lisa took a step forward, her body brushing against his as one arm circled his waist and the other snaked around his neck…or at least tried to do.

"I expected more from you, Captain Hayes," he said, shaking his head.

Lisa let her arm slip from his waist, her hand pinching his rear with force. Caught by surprise, Rick jumped in his place. Lisa seized the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled forward. Their lips met as well as their bodies, Rick losing his stance and falling over Lisa, the sofa stopping their fall.

"You were saying?" Lisa laughed as Rick looked at her in awe.

"I must recognize you are resourceful," he said laughing, too.

Their laughter subsided as they became conscious of the melding of their bodies.

"I've missed you so much," he said, caressing her cheek.

"I've missed you, too." She pushed wisps of hair from his eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought," he complained. "You are so good at ignoring me."

"I'm sorry." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I've missed you so much, Rick."

Lisa's lips searched for his longingly. Rick's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. They kissed each other until they were breathless.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" he asked huskily.

"Tell me," she replied, her eyes heavily lidded.

"You look so sexy…so sexy, I... I just want to…" he said, breathless.

"You want to…what?" Lisa's eyes shone with anticipation.

"Why in the world would you dress like that if you weren't with me?" he asked, sitting upright.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lisa also sat and looked at him. "Are you trying to say that a woman can't dress like this unless it's for a man? I did that for myself, you know?"

Rick narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "That's not what I meant, Lisa."

Lisa felt like hitting herself. _Why do I always think the worst?_ she asked herself.

"What I meant, Miss Hothead, is that you look so…so…yummy," he smiled again. "That I wouldn't be surprised if you had all the men in this city hitting on you! You'd need someone to fend them off you."

Lisa was tempted to say that she could defend herself alone, _thank you very much_, but she stopped herself. "I was counting on Fokker to do that for me," she replied instead.

Rick stood up and pulled her into his arms. "We don't have to worry about that anymore, do we?" He kissed her lips. "Tonight, only I can see you."

"This is beautiful," said Lisa looking around. "I can tell you went through a lot of planning."

"A lot of Cosmo, actually" He grinned. "The bridge bunn--" Rick corrected himself. "The _girls_ on the bridge let me borrow some magazines they had."

"I see."

"Miss Hayes, will you please take a seat?" He pulled a chair for Lisa. She smiled and took seat at the dinner table.

"Dinner will be served in a minute," Rick said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You cooked?"

"Not at all! You don't deserve that," he said, returning to Lisa with two plates in his hand. "I ordered from Ponte Amore."

"Really?" Lisa looked at the plate before her with delight.

"Ensalata Caprese, to start with, _Signorina_ Hayes." Rick took a seat in front of her. "I hope you enjoy it. I remembered how much you liked their food."

"This is delicious," Lisa said closing her eyes as she savored the food. Rick looked at her enthralled, her gesture giving him shivers.

"You are _so_ sexy…" he mumbled.

Lisa opened her eyes and gave him a wink.

* * *

Minmei was looking at the couple across the room. Ordinarily, all attention would be focused on her, but this night was different, and she was bothered.

"I wonder what's going on," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyle.

"Something's going on at Roy's table. Look! The manager is talking to them!" she complained. "He hasn't come to our table!"

"Who cares, Mimi?" asked Kyle, eating his plate of pasta.

She shot him a dirty look…a look that said: _"Don't you know who I am?"_

"Minmei I brought you here to enjoy a lovely evening," he said, taking her hand in his. "Please don't be upset. Everyone knows who you are. I know who you are" He kissed her hand.

"I'm going to say hello," she said standing.

"Minmei, wait!" It was too late. She was on her way to Fokker's table.

"Hello Roy," said Minmei once she was at his table.

"Minmei!" Roy smiled at her. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too. What's going on? Is it your birthday?" Minmei looked at the manager.

"Oh no! I am just congratulating the Captain on his marriage," he answered before excusing himself.

"Marriage? Why Roy! I thought you'd wait for me," she said, flirting.

Claudia eyed her with suspicion. She would have slapped her, but she quickly realized that that was Minmei's character.

"Minmei, let me introduce you to my fiancée, Claudia Grant," he said, reaching across the table to hold her hand. He had seen Claudia's look.

"Nice to meet you, Claudia," Minmei leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You are a lucky woman."

"Thank you," Claudia answered good-naturedly, though she wanted to say that Roy was the lucky one.

"When is the wedding?" Minmei flashed her best smile.

Roy swallowed hard. It was obvious that she was fishing for an invitation.

"We don't know yet," intervened Claudia.

"I would love to sing at your wedding," said Minmei. "As a matter of fact, that will be my present for you two."

"Thanks, Minmei. That is very generous of you." Roy smiled. "We will send you an invitation as soon as we have the date."

"Send it to my aunt's restaurant. That way it won't get lost in the mail."

"For sure," said Claudia, trying not to sound phony.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your dinner," Minmei said. She kissed Roy and Claudia on the cheek. "Many congratulations!"

"This comes from Commander Hunter," said the manager returning to the table.

"Is Rick here?" Minmei looked around the restaurant.

"No, he's at home," explained Roy.

"With his girlfriend," added Claudia.

The shock in Minmei's face was apparent for only a brief second.

"Tell him I said hello," she said before returning to her table.

"Why did you do that?" asked Roy once they were alone.

"That little vixen needs to know that Rick is not available anymore," Claudia replied.

"Claudia…"

"She's a flirt!" Claudia looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "And you like it!"

"She's just a young girl, Claudia. She still needs to do some living."

Maybe," she replied sternly. "Why did you invite her?"

"What else could I do?" He raised his hands in surrender.

"_What_?!" Lynn-Kyle's voice echoed in the dining room.

"It's the pacifist," said Claudia, recognizing Kyle.

"And Minmei must have told him that she's singing at our wedding," he said, laughing.

* * *

They moved slowly around the floor, Lisa's cheek resting on his chest as the music played in the background.

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it show.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

"Where --"

"Listen," said Rick into her ear. Lisa shivered feeling his breath on her skin.

…I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

Rick pressed his cheek against Lisa's.

"Do you understand, Lisa?"

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That I'd known I'd never find.  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. (1)

Lisa lifted her eyes to his, green meeting blue.

"I love you, Lisa Hayes," he said solemnly.

_And I love you_, she thought, unable to say them to his face. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Here come the waterworks!" teased Rick. Lisa whacked his arm playfully.

"Where did you get this music from?" she asked, sniffling as they continued to dance, Rod Stewart's _If we fall in love tonight _playing in the background.

"Roy." He smiled. "It happens to be that he has a music collection he's been carrying around with him for years."

"I'll have to thank him. I remember some of these songs from my childhood…never thought I'd like them, but they are beautiful."

"At least now I understand what they were whining about," added Rick with a smirk.

Lisa pulled away from him and was about to swat his arm again when he cupped her cheeks in his palms.

"Rick…" Her lips parted and before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips against hers.

Rick's mouth crushed hers, demanding her reciprocity. Lisa complied. They kissed and they moved until Lisa's back hit the wall.

"Rick," she whispered breathlessly.

He caged her in his arms, palms pressed against the wall. Once again he took her mouth, but this time he took his time kissing her. He coaxed her lips open with the tip of his tongue. Lisa parted her lips softly and allowed him to explore the recesses of her mouth.

Rick felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. She tasted deliciously! She tasted of wine…wine and chocolate.

"Like dessert," he whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders. His lips traveled down her neck slowly. He felt her pulse quicken and heard her ragged breath.

Lisa's hands caressed his back as he nipped the skin of her shoulders.

"On my skin, Lisa," he asked her while tasting her skin.

Timidly, she pulled the shirt out of his trousers and slid her hands under the fabric. Her fingertips left a lazy path along his back…Rick's breath catching under her touch.

Hungrily, he searched for her mouth, his teeth holding her bottom lip. She looked at him as her hands were unbuttoning his shirt. Rick sucked on her lip, gently; Lisa pulled the shirt off his shoulders, her hands caressing his arms and forearms in the process. Her hands fanned over his chest, descending to his abdomen.

"Nice six-pack…" she whispered.

"A thousand crunches a day," he replied smartly.

"Are you strong enough?" asked Lisa, sliding her hands over his biceps.

"For what?"

"To carry me…" said Lisa looking into his blue eyes.

Rick smiled arrogantly before lifting her in his arms.

* * *

Rick was caressing Lisa's back softly, his hand descending and ascending slowly on her bare back. She was asleep in his arms, her cheek on his shoulder, their legs entwined. He lowered his gaze to look at her face, the moonlight filtering through the blinds, a silver haze enveloping their bodies.

_Beautiful…_he thought. _So beautiful…_

He heard her sigh in her sleep and mumble a few words. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. She stirred in her sleep and blinked.

"Hello, gorgeous," he whispered.

Startled, Lisa backed away from him as she clutched the covers against her chest.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked, sitting on the mattress.

"I thought…I thought it was a dream," she whispered as her eyes traveled over Rick's chest.

"Like what you see?" asked Rick, wigging his eyebrows. Lisa laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"You are so conceited," she told him.

"I have reasons," he smiled. "I know you like what you see."

"Do not!" she replied childishly.

"Right! I would have believed you a couple of hours ago, Lisa, not now."

She turned beet red recalling their encounter.

"You are adorable!" He pulled her into his arms and slid with her under the covers. "You are so beautiful, Lisa."

"You're not so bad either, Hunter," she said calmly, even though her heart was beating wildly.

He covered her body with his but supported his weight with his forearms. Rick's eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for trusting me."

Lisa blushed again and turned her head sideways. Rick kissed her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lisa?"

She swallowed before looking at him. "Would it have made a difference?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "It's just that I would have liked to know beforehand."

"I prefer the element of surprise," she grinned.

It had been a surprise for Rick. He would have never thought…never in a million years…especially because she carried a torch for Riber for so long…

"I adore you," he kissed her lips reverently.

"And I adore you, Rick Hunter," she said as she encircled his neck with her arms. Her hands caressed the base of his head, her fingers delving in his dark hair.

Rick's pulse quickened as his body became well aware of Lisa's soft body under his. Her form molded into his…their lips meeting as well as their hearts.

* * *

Minmei was pacing nervously in her old bedroom. She and Kyle had decided to spend the night at Aunt Lena's since they were in town.

_Rick has a girlfriend,_ Minmei repeated as she paced. _How can it be possible? _

It was unbelievable. Rick had been in love with her forever. He had given her a medal for her sixteenth birthday…they had kissed…they had said I love you's.

_That was long ago_ said a little voice in her head. Yes, long ago, when she had been the sweetheart of the SDF-1, when her song had been the battle hymn to defeat the Zentraedi.

_He couldn't have forgotten me_, she told herself.

_Didn't you forget him?_ Repeated the voice in her head.

She had. She had been busy with her career, ignored him, and had focused her attention on Lynn-Kyle.

_Kyle_, she thought with sweet bitterness. Kyle was the driving force in her life. He was her agent, her companion, her lover…the only one in her life. He knew how to appease her, knew how to make her feel important, and gave her the best of him.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and close quietly behind her. Kyle's arms around her waist startled her.

"You shouldn't be here," she said coldly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, kissing her on the neck.

"Aunt Lena and Uncle Max won't like it if they find you here."

Kyle spun her around to face him. He looked into her eyes, smiling.

"What's so funny?" she asked miffed.

"Mimi, they know, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"They know what?"

"They know we're a couple, Minmei."

Minmei's jaw dropped as her eyebrows rose. "It can't be."

"You're kidding, right?" He eyed her. "Everyone knows."

"But, how?" she nearly wailed. "We've been so discrete, so careful--"

"It's obvious, Minmei. It's like two plus two," he explained patiently.

Minmei let herself fall on the bed, crying. Kyle saw her curl into a ball as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"My image is tarnished," she exclaimed dramatically.

Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled. He knew her so well. He climbed in bed next to her and pulled her close.

"Stop crying, Minmei," he said, soothing the hair away from her face. He took in a deep breath…she smelled of jasmine.

"Oh Kyle," she said, turning to hide her face in his chest.

"Everyone still loves you." He kissed her forehead. "No one cares."

_Rick cares._

"I love you Minmei." He searched for her lips. Minmei turned her head to the side, away from him. Kyle smiled. It was a game they played.

"Gimme," he said playfully.

"No," she pouted.

Kyle pulled her close. He placed a hand under her neck to hold her still as his lips met hers. Minmei parted them and offered him her tongue as her hands caressed his bare chest.

They kissed hungrily, their need for each other evident. They completed each other by filling the voids in their lives.

"I love you," Kyle whispered out of breath.

"I love you," Minmei responded threading her fingers through his long hair.

He pulled her under him. The bed creaked.

"Shh!" she said hitting him with her fist. "How embarrassing if your parents hear us!"

"We are going to have to be real quiet," he said amused before kissing her.

Minmei held on to him like a castaway to his raft.

(1) Song: Can't fight this feeling anymore by REO Speedwagon – no infringement intended.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please submit your reviews, and thank you! Many thanks Lina!


	7. VII

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Note: For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive. This story is kind of AU. It does not follow strictly the Robotech storyline.

**Chapter VII**

Minmei had insisted on staying in New Macross City since the night Roy told her Rick had a girlfriend. She had convinced Kyle by complaining that she felt tired, and he had agreed that she looked a bit pale. Aunt Lena and Uncle Max couldn't be any happier to have them in town.

_How could he change me for her?_ She asked herself as she wiped the tables. _He changed me fo_r _that old sourpuss._

Sourpuss or not, Lisa was obviously Rick's girlfriend. Minmei had seen them around town, holding hands, gazing at each other the way lovers did. The look in Rick's eyes was unmistakably full of adoration. They looked cute, she had to admit. They seemed to be made for each other, both young, both dressed in uniforms, both soldiers.

"Isn't that your flyboy?" asked Kyle mockingly. He pointed at a couple walking across the street from the restaurant.

Minmei glared at him before turning her gaze towards the window. She felt a sting in her heart as Rick leaned into Lisa and kissed her full on the lips.

"Bet he never kissed you like that," said Kyle with venom. _What am I doing?_

"You wouldn't want to know," replied Minmei holding her tears back.

"Wow, they can really hold their breath!" said Kyle. "They should probably be divers."

"Shut up!" Minmei walked towards him and threw the rag in her hands to his face. "I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going?" he asked holding her arm.

"Let me go!" She pulled away from him. "I want to get as far away from you as possible!"

"Minmei, wait!"

With a sob, Minmei ran up the stairs towards her room. Kyle let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his fist on the counter.

_Why Minmei? Why am I never enough for you? _

It was painful. It hurt him so much to know that Minmei carried a torch for that soldier.

_I love you so much, Minmei…but do you love me? _

He felt second best and he really hated that feeling. All his life he had strived to be number one: number one in school, at sports, at everything he tried, and he had succeeded…except when it came to Minmei.

He lavished her with attention and affection, eventually working his way into her heart…or so he thought. Reality was that no matter how many times they shared her bed, he could never reach the depths of her soul.

He hated Rick. Not only was he a soldier, he was the man Minmei kept running to. Kyle had also seen him and Lisa together around town, and he was ecstatic! Minmei was going to be forced to stay away and he wanted her to realize it—that's why he was making all those nasty comments. However, it seemed that she wasn't giving up…he had heard her calling him, leaving messages on his answering machine, even attempting to enter the military base, but having her entrance denied. Minmei wanted Rick back, it was obvious.

_Where does that leave me, Minmei? Where does that leave my heart?_ Aghast, Kyle felt tears slide down his cheek…it had been years since he had cried.

* * *

Miriya Sterling looked at her husband with amusement. Max was standing on his head.

"What are you doing, Maximillian?"

"Trying to keep our baby entertained," he replied before sticking his tongue out at Dana.

The baby giggled whole-heartedly, her little hands coming together in a clasp.

"I love that sound," said Miriya.

"Baby giggles?" Max tuned over and sat on the floor. He pulled the stroller close to him to take Dana into his arms. The baby joyfully took fistfuls of blue hair in her hands. "Ouch!" he complained.

"I wish I could keep them in a bottle," said Miriya. She sat close to him before placing her head on his lap.

"You want to bottle baby giggles?" Max lowered his gaze towards the green-haired beauty.

"I want to keep them forever in here," she said pointing at her heart. "I'm afraid of not hearing them ever again…I'm afraid I'll forget."

"Miriya," he said caressing her cheek. "That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure? There are so many things I can't remember, Maximillian," she said sadly. "I don't remember ever laughing, I don't even remember when my life started, and…"

"And?" asked Max, encouraging her to talk.

"I'm starting to forget my people…the taste of our rations…" Miriya sat up.

"You said they were tasteless…" said Max, while placing Dana on his lap.

"Exactly! I don't remember what "nothing" tastes like. My senses are overwhelmed by everything I've experimented on Earth," said Miriya, her voice breaking.

"Are you having regrets, Mir?" Max looked at her sadly. "Do you want to go home?"

"Sometimes…" she admitted guiltily. "Things were so simple when I was a Quadrono. Fight, fight, fight, that's all that mattered, that's all I knew. I feel so out of place sometimes."

"I'm so sorry, Miriya," said Max passing an arm around her shoulders. "What can I do?"

"You've done so much already." She softly kissed Max on the lips. "You've shown me so much."

"Maybe too much," he replied sadly.

"I don't have any regrets about us, my love," said Miriya looking into his eyes. "My time with you has been wonderful…it's just…I'm so confused!"

"It's ok, Miriya. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

"Would you mind if I taught Dana to speak Zentraedi?" She looked at him full of hope.

"Of course not! Dana needs to learn about you and your culture."

"About a war culture?" She looked at him, unconvinced.

"It's part of who you are, Miriya. She needs to know. I'm sure Exedore and Breetai…even Bron or Rico can help you."

"I hadn't thought about that," said Miriya looking at him. "I love you so much, Max."

"And I love you, Miriya Parino, leader of the Quadronos."

Max's lips searched for hers tenderly. Miriya pressed her lips against his, her heart beating rapidly, emotions overwhelming her. She started to cry as they kissed, tears falling over little Dana.

_Mama, don't cry…_

Miriya opened her eyes, only to find Max staring at her.

"What did you say, Miriya?" He looked at her full of surprise.

"I didn't say anything."

"Then…who…?" Max lowered his eyes towards Dana. The baby was smiling at her parents.

_Me, papa…_

Max shook his head in disbelief as Miriya smiled.

"Do you believe me now, Maximillian? I told you she was special."

"I can't believe it!" Max took off his glasses and cleaned his lenses, nervously.

"Show papa what you can do, darling," said Miriya coaxing her daughter.

_Papa scare…_

He was. It was too weird. Dana was cooing, but he could hear her voice…somehow.

"It's getting dark, Dana," said Miriya looking at her daughter lovingly. "Why don't you turn on the lights?"

One moment the room was dark, the next it was fully illuminated. Miriya clapped happily as Max stared at his daughter.

"Isn't she wonderful?" asked Miriya full of glee.

"She is amazing!"

"We have to see other babies and compare what Dana is doing. I read that parents need to monitor their child's development."

_Sure!_ _Let's cause a riot, why don't we? _Max looked at his wife.

"Miriya, human babies don't do these things."

"Really? Then, our daughter is special!" she said enthusiastically.

"Very special!" _She's half-Human, half-Zentraedi, after all._

Max sighed as Miriya took the baby from his arms. He looked at his wife play with Dana, tickling her and blowing bubbles on her tummy.

_Lang would love to hear about this, _he thought sullenly_. _He wasn't going to allow it, at least not in excess. Dana needed to grow up in a healthy environment, and not prodded by scientists. He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her…to hurt them and their child.

"I love you Miriya." He turned his gaze towards his partner, the love of his life and kissed her on the cheek.

Dana cooed again, her arms outstretched to her father. Max took the baby in his arms and kissed her forehead. "And, I love you, my precious Dana."

_I love you…daddy…_

* * *

It was a rainy day. Thick fog covered the area, forcing the pilots to fly higher than they normally did.

"Captain Hayes calling Vermillion leader, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Captain." His smiling face appeared before her over the net.

"Please activate your scrambler," she asked him.

"Done!" He winked at her. "Is this a private matter?"

"Of course!" Lisa smiled at him.

"I can't believe it! Captain Hayes using the com net for personal use. Shame on you!"

Lisa winked at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my place tonight, Rick. I could cook something."

"I would love that, Lisa, but I can't. I'm covering for Max tonight."

"Oh darn!" Lisa looked at him disappointed.

"How about tomorrow?" He smiled at her. "It's my day off…"

"Sounds like a plan, Commander." Her eyes twinkled. "Let's just hope it's a better day than today."

"Still raining down there, huh?"

"It's pouring! You're so lucky to be up there."

"We actually are. It's beautiful up here. You know?" He snapped his fingers. "You should fly with me one of these days!"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Great idea! I can't wait! And I can't wait to kiss you again," he whispered.

Lisa turned beet red as he laughed.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven in the morning, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay dry, baby. I love you."

"Be careful. Godspeed." Lisa blew him a kiss before signing off.

"Awww!"

Lisa turned around and looked up the bridge, only to find the terrible trio spying from the control deck. The three girls scrambled to their positions when they realized they were caught.

_I guess there's no privacy when you're family_, thought Lisa shrugging her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" asked Claudia noticing her gesture.

"The girls were spying on me," said Lisa. "Can't they do anything else?"

"Give them a break, Lisa. After all, the poor girls are dating those three Zentraedi defectors. Can you imagine what they must be going through? If we have problems with men, imagine theirs."

"Actually, I think they have the upper hand. Think about it Claudia. They get to _train _their men and make them everything they want."

"I guess you're right," said Claudia nodding. "They do have an advantage we don't."

"Then again, how much fun would we have if everything were so easy?" Lisa walked towards the coat rack.

"Maybe…" said Claudia, unconvinced. "Where are you headed to, Lisa?"

"Home. Rick has a double shift and it's raining…"

"Are you a cat?" asked Claudia raising her brow. "Why don't we have a girl's night out? Let's have dinner and watch a movie. We haven't done that in a while."

"Not a bad idea," said Lisa smiling. "It's been a while since we've been out together."

"Tonight is perfect. Rick's on a double and Roy had to fly to New Portland for a seminar, so we can keep each other company."

"Let's go, buddy," said Lisa linking her arm in Claudia's.

* * *

Night had fallen over New Macross City when Rick landed his veritech.

"Fill'er up," said Rick to the technician as he opened his canopy. "Got a double tonight."

"Rick, what are you doing here?"

Commander Hunter lowered his gaze to look at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at Max curiously. "Ain't I supposed to cover for you?"

"Didn't you get my message this morning? I left one in your inbox and one in your voicemail." Max looked embarrassed.

"Forgot to check them," said Rick jumping from the cockpit to the ground. "I guess you don't need me to cover for you," he said looking at Max dressed in full uniform.

"I'm so sorry, Rick. Miriya and I got one of the bunnies--"

"Max!"

"Sorry, sorry! I know…Lisa will have me court martialed if she hears me."

"Trust me, she will," said Rick smiling.

"Vanessa agreed to take care of Dana while Mir and I patrolled--that way we'll have the whole weekend off." Max grinned mischievously.

"I guess I'm going home," said Rick taking off his helmet.

"Did I ruin any plans for you?"

"Don't worry about it," said Rick running towards the bridge. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Catching his breath, he entered the pilot's lounge and walked towards the phone.

"This is Kim." Rick heard her voice through the receiver.

"This is Rick, is Lisa still there?"

"Well, hello Commander Hunter, how are you?"

Rick smiled to himself. The girls had become increasingly nice to him since he started dating Lisa.

"I'm fine, thank you. Is Lisa around?"

"Sorry, Commander. She left a couple of hours ago."

"Darn!"

"Is something wrong, sir?" He could hear concern in her voice.

"Just had some change in plans. If you see her, let her know I called, okay?"

"Yes, Commander Hunter."

"Good night, Kim."

"Good night, flyboy…mua!" The dialing tone came across the line.

_Did she just blow me a kiss?_ Rick asked himself as he looked at the receiver, perplexed.

* * *

Rick was lying on his sofa, an annoyed look on his face.

_I wonder where she is._

He called her at home – nothing! He called her at Claudia's – nothing! Outside a storm was brewing, lightening flashing.

_I miss her…_

The doorbell rang making him raise his head.

_Maybe she got my message,_ he thought excitedly as he ran to the door.

* * *

Claudia and Lisa walked out of the restaurant, their steps a bit wobbly.

"Guess we missed the movie," said Claudia looking at her watch.

"Yep!" Lisa bobbed her head up and down. "We have to come back again! Their happy hour is the best!"

"Absolutely! Those Margaritas were to die for!" said Claudia enthusiastically.

A loud burp escaped from Lisa's mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she said covering her lips. Both women stared at each other before bursting in laughter.

"I can't believe you! You are worse than Roy!" said Claudia still laughing.

"It was an accident!" Lisa blushed.

"Ha! Can you picture Maistroff's face or Gloval's if they had heard you? Actually, I'm positive your burp was heard all the way to New Portland."

"Stop it! It was an accident. This would have never happened if you hadn't insisted in having enchiladas."

"Sure! Blame it on me."

"Oh, whatever!" said Lisa rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about you, missy, but I need to get home. Wanna share a cab?"

"Good idea," said Lisa, hailing for one.

* * *

"Finally!" Rick said as he opened the door.

"Were you expecting me?" asked a cheerful voice.

_Not in a million years…_ thought Rick looking at the girl standing at his doorstep, umbrella in hand.

"Minmei!" Rick looked at her, still surprised.

"Hello, Rick," she purred.

"How…how did you get in?" It wasn't customary for civilians to enter the base.

"Everyone knows we are _special_ friends, Rick," she smiled her winning smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course," he said stepping aside.

Minmei took her raincoat off to reveal a jean miniskirt and a baby tee. Rick couldn't help skimming her figure.

_Long legs_, he thought remembering the first time he saw them: they were lost on the SDF-1.

She smiled at him and handed him the raincoat and the umbrella. Dumbstruck, he hung them on the rack as Minmei strolled into his living room.

"It's nice and warm in here," she said taking a seat in his sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Do you have anything stronger? Wine? Whisky?"

Rick looked at her surprised. _She's not a little girl_, he reminded himself.

Minmei looked around the apartment, her eyes fixing on the frames over the chimney.

"That's Lisa," he explained returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat across from her.

"Isn't that the old sourpuss?" Minmei furrowed her brows.

"That was a long time ago, Minmei," he chuckled. "Captain Hayes, Lisa is my girlfriend."

A small gasp escaped from her lips. Rick who was filling the glasses looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Your girlfriend?" Minmei paused dramatically. "I thought _I_ was your girlfriend."

Rick handed her a glass and took a sip from his before responding.

"Were you ever, Minmei?" His deep blue eyes fixed on hers.

"Always, Rick," she responded before drinking.

"That's a lie and you know it. As far as I can remember, I've always been your friend…almost a brother to you."

Minmei flinched remembering the numerous interviews she did; Rick's words were hers in those.

"I had to keep them interested in me, Rick. I did it for my career. I've always loved you."

"Minmei…"

"You have to believe me, Rick," she said kneeling by his side. "I've never stopped thinking about you."

"I never stopped thinking about you either, Minmei," he caressed her cheek. "You've always been special to me."

"Don't! Don't do that, Rick Hunter!" she wailed. "Don't talk to me like I'm a friend."

"That's what you are, Minmei. You have Kyle. I have Lisa."

"How can you talk to me like that?" Tears started to flow over her cheeks.

"Minmei, we are no match. You have your career, I have mine. We belong to different worlds."

"I'll stop! I'll be whoever you want me to be…" She took his hands in hers.

"Stop Minmei. I'm in love with Lisa." He firmly removed his hands from hers.

The singer stood up as she drank the contents of her glass. Rick observed her a bit surprised.

"Is it really over between us?" She reached for the bottle.

"There never was an _us_, Minmei, you know that."

She looked at him, furiously. The bottle came to her lips and she started gulping the red liquid, desperately.

"Minmei, stop! Stop acting like a child!" Rick stood up and reached for the bottle.

"I'm not a child, Rick Hunter!" She glared at him.

"You're acting like one." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll prove you differently," she said, before removing her top.

Rick's jaw dropped. Minmei stood before him in a white lace bra and miniskirt.

"You haven't forgotten me, Rick. You can't," she said throwing herself at him.

Flabbergasted, Rick lost his balance as Minmei's body collided with his, both falling on the sofa.

"I love you, Rick" Minmei was straddling him, her black her falling around them.

"Get up--" Minmei's lips covered his, silencing him.

Behind them, the door opened quietly, a shocked Lisa Hayes observing the scene before her.

_**To be continued....**_

AN: Thank you to my faithful readers! I would drop this story if I didn't hear from you, so thanks for the reviews…please keep them coming!

Regarding Dana, I thought she should have some "special powers" just like Aurora. I guess later on, she would have "lost" them in order to "blend in" with other children, and especially after the encounter with Dr. Zand, don't you think?

Thanks again for the reviews and thank you Lina!


	8. VIII

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Note: For my story purposes, Roy Fokker is alive. This story is kind of AU. It does not follow strictly the Robotech storyline.

**Chapter VIII**

As quietly as she opened the door, Lisa closed it, and ran into the night.

_He lied to me!_ She thought distraught as the rain pasted her hair to her face.

The shock had sobered her up pretty quickly as well as the cold rain.

_He's with Minmei…He's never forgotten her!_

She heard a loud crash and looked around, wondering if there had been an accident. A bitter laughed escaped from her lips as she realized it was the sound of her heart breaking.

* * *

"Minmei, no!" Rick pulled away from her.

"Rick, I love you!"

"Minmei…" He shook his head.

"I need you Rick!"

"Minmei, I'm in love with Lisa…and you have Kyle." Rick handed her the t-shirt.

"I don't love Kyle!" She pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"I remember the look you gave him when he proposed on TV…that was the look of a woman in love."

"You're wrong!" She started sobbing into her hands. "You don't understand!"

"_What _don't I understand, Minmei? That you want what you can't have?"

"Rick!" She looked at him in total shock.

"Minmei, I'm not trying to be mean." He smiled at her.

"Kyle doesn't mean as much to me as you do, Rick," she insisted.

"You've been with him for so long that's it's hard to believe what you're saying."

"You've always been there, Rick…"

"As a friend, Minmei and that was your choice."

"I always loved you."

"There was a time when I would have paid to hear you say that, Minmei." He held her hand. "But that was long ago."

"Don't say that Rick."

"I'm in love with Lisa, Minmei, and she makes me very happy."

Minmei pouted.

"I'll be so alone without you…"

"You have Kyle. He loves you and I think you love him, too."

"Kyle…Kyle and I…" She lowered her eyes and stared at her feet.

Rick heard her sob full of pain. "What's wrong? Are you having problems with Kyle?"

"It's not…it's just that…" her voice faded. She buried her head in his chest.

"Minmei, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair trying to encourage her to speak.

"Please hold me, Rick…" She let her tears flow freely.

"It's going to be okay, Minmei…," he tried comforting her.

"I know," she sniffled. Rick handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears.

"Feeling better?"

"I feel embarrassed," she confessed. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Minmei. I've been known to drive women crazy." He winked at her.

"And I thought _I _was the conceited one," she hit him playfully.

"I learned from the best," he teased.

"I don't know what got into me…" She pulled her hair over her shoulder. "I should go."

"Do you want me to call a cab for you?"

"Actually," she looked at him sheepishly. "Would you mind if I stayed for a while?"

Rick looked at his watch. It was pretty late.

"Unless you're really tiered and want me to leave." Minmei sulked prettily.

"I wouldn't mind having some company," he smiled at her. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice." Minmei looked into his eyes. "You're such a good friend…"

"That's me," he said without bitterness, "a friend."

"We have so much catching up to do!" she said enthusiastically. I don't think you're getting any sleep, Rick."

_Oh, brother! _

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Rick stretched lazily before opening his eyes. Minmei's smiling face was hovering over his.

"Minmei! Oh, my gosh!" He sat up on the sofa. "What happened?"

"Good morning!" She handed him a cup. "We fell asleep, silly! I woke up a few minutes ago and decided to make you some coffee to thank you."

"To thank me?" Rick sipped from his cup.

"For being such a good listener. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." He looked at his watch. It was ten thirty.

"Got an appointment?" Minmei asked noticing his gesture.

"I'm going out with Lisa. I have to get ready, Minmei."

"I understand." She kissed his cheek. "I hope you have fun."

"Do you need me a cab?"

"Nah, I feel like walking," she smiled. "Goodbye, Rick."

"Goodbye, Minmei."

He closed the door behind him and ran to his room.

_She's going to kill me if I'm late!_

__

By 10h59, Rick, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, was ringing Lisa's doorbell. Patiently, he waited a couple of minutes before ringing again.

_No answer? Where can she be?_

He walked to the back and tapped on her bedroom window. Still no answer.

_Did I get this all wrong? Did I tell her to wait for me at the hangar? _He scratched his head. _Yes! That must be it! _

Fifteen minutes later, Rick arrived at the hangar and searched for Lisa. No one had seen her so he figured she must be late. He patiently waited another fifteen minutes, then half an hour before marching into the lounge. He called her at work, then at home, and finally decided to call Claudia.

"Hi Claudia!" Frustrated, he pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes. "Is Lisa there?"

"Hello Commander," she replied in her soothing voice. "No, she is not."

"What?! Do you know where she is?"

Claudia could hear the tension in his voice.

"I have no idea, Rick. I know she's not working. Have you tried her place?"

"Of course I have!" he replied angrily.

"Are you yelling at me, Commander?"

"Sorry Claudia! I'm a bit worked up…"

"I see…"

"It's just that we were supposed to go flying today and I can't find her anywhere. I've been at the hangar for over and hour and there is no sign of her. Do you think she's alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Rick," she tried reassuring him.

"If she comes by, will you ask her to call me? I'll be at the hangar."

"Will do, Rick".

"Thanks Claudia. Bye!"

Rick slammed the phone down on the handset.

"Hey! That's government property!" yelled the receptionist.

"Sorry!" Rick walked outside to calm down.

_Where can she possibly be?_ He wondered as he paced through the hangar.

* * *

In her living room, Claudia turned to look at her friend.

"He's waiting for you, Lisa."

"Let him wait! For all I care, he can rot while he waits," she exclaimed angrily.

"Why don't you talk to him, Lisa?"

"After what he did to me? No way!" Lisa shook her head angrily.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation to this."

"The only explanation is that he's a liar, and a cheater, and…and…" Lisa started crying. "He loves Minmei not me!"

"Lisa…"

"I should have known." Lisa's tears streamed down her cheeks. "I should have known he couldn't forget Miss Macross."

Claudia embraced her friend and let her bawl.

* * *

Minmei walked quietly into her room, only to find an angry Lynn-Kyle waiting for her.

"Where were you?!"

"Walking,"

"All night?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I also visited a friend," she said removing her raincoat. "Would you mind leaving me alone? I'm really tired…"

Kyle watched her lie on the bed and noticed her blouse was inside out. He felt his blood boil in his veins, and approached her with a wild look in his eyes.

"You were with him!" he nearly growled, pulling her to his eye level.

"You're hurting me!" she wailed.

"You were with your flyboy, weren't you?" He looked at her fiercely.

"It's not what you think…"

"Did you enjoy sleeping with him, Minmei?!" His dark eyes seemed to pierce through to her soul.

"What?!" Minmei went pale. "I didn't - -"

"Don't lie to me, Minmei." He pointed at her blouse. "Next time, make sure your clothes aren't inside out."

"You're wrong!"

"How could you?! How could you do this to me, Minmei?!" Kyle's voice faltered.

"I haven't done anything that you didn't force me to!"

"What?"

"You smother me, Kyle!"

"I smother you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you didn't seem to mind while I was building your career!"

"Kyle…you've pushed away anyone who cared about me." She looked at him with pain in her blue eyes.

"Who are you talking about? Rick?"

"We used to be so close…"

"Why do you care so much about that pilot?" he asked angrily.

"Because I love him!" she spat.

Kyle felt as if she had slapped him.

"So, what have I been?"

"My agent, my bodyguard, my friend…"

"Stupid me," said Kyle, "I thought I was your boyfriend."

"You're very special to me, Kyle…"

"Do you think you'd be a star if it weren't for me?" asked Kyle angrily.

"I was a star even before you came along! I don't need you!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes without saying a word.

"Then, Miss Macross, I'm leaving."

The threat had its expected effect on Minmei. She went pale.

"You, what?" _What will I do without you? _"Kyle, let me explain- -"

"There's nothing to explain," he said sadly. "I will never be good enough for you, Minmei."

"That's not true!"

"You said it yourself, Minmei. You said you love Rick, and I'm not going to stick around to watch you run back to that pilot…"

"Kyle…I…that's not what I meant." Minmei placed her hands on his shoulders but he moved away

"It's what you said." He sighed tiredly. "It doesn't matter how much I love you, you will never love me back."

"Kyle…"

"Goodbye Minmei." He walked towards the door.

"You're leaving?" She felt her knees go weak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be…"

"Kyle, wait!" She ran after him.

"Let me go, Minmei." Kyle released himself from her grip. "Just remember that I loved you as best as I could."

"Don't leave!" She panicked and hugged him. "Please don't leave me!"

"Good bye." Kyle pushed her aside.

"Kyle! Kyle, wait!" The door closed behind her quietly as Minmei realized the mess she had made.

* * *

An upset Rick Hunter walked onto the bridge the next morning.

"Where is Lisa?" he asked Vanessa.

"She's around here, Commander Hunter." Vanessa noticed how upset he looked. "Do you want her paged?"

"That won't be necessary…" He saw Lisa walk onto the bridge with Claudia. "Lisa!"

She frowned at him.

"It's Captain Hayes…and good morning to you," she said coldly.

The Terrible Trio looked at her in disbelief. Rick didn't notice how upset Lisa seemed.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick for you, Lisa."

"Really? I thought you'd be entertained..."

"What do you mean?" He pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I have work to do, Commander. I don't have time for you at this moment. I suggest you make an appointment."

Vanessa and Kim exchanged surprised glances. Claudia stepped away from them and went to her station.

"What?! What is wrong with you? What's up with all the formalities?"

"I suggest you lower your voice, Commander Hunter."

Rick looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What is wrong with you?"

"We'll talk later. Have a good day." She dismissed him with her hand.

Rick frowned at her gesture and held her by the arm as she tried to step away.

"Unhand me!" Lisa had so much venom in her eyes that he let her go.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past two days…are you ignoring me?"

"I always knew you were bright," she said mockingly.

That did it! Rick could not tolerate her attitude any longer. He held her arm once again.

"Talk to me!" He raised his voice again. "What's wrong?"

"If you don't leave immediately I will have you locked up."

_She's really lost it_, he thought as he shook his head. "You what?!"

"You heard me!" She eyed him angrily. "Now leave!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I warned you!" Lisa pressed a button.

Almost immediately, two guards showed up on deck. The girls upstairs gasped as Claudia shook her head.

"Lock him up, boys!" Lisa ordered as Rick's jaw dropped.

The two MPs looked at each other, confused.

"The charges, ma'am?" The MPs couldn't believe what they were hearing. _Aren't they dating? _

"Lack of respect for a senior officer as well as harassment."

"Lisa! You can't!" Rick looked at her in disbelief.

"Commander Hunter, you are under arrest," said an MP as he cuffed Rick's wrists.

"But…but," he stammered. "Lisa, you're not going to allow this, are you?"

She turned her back on him.

"Lisa! Lisa! Captain Hayes!"

Lisa heard the doors close behind them. She let a sigh escape from her lips as she tried to control her tears.

"Wow! I can't believe this…" said Vanessa in awe.

"What? What just happened here?" Sammie scratched her head.

Lisa buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"What in the world happened today?"

Claudia raised her eyes from the book she was reading. She smiled at Roy as he dropped his bags on the floor.

"Honey!" Claudia got up to greet him. "How was your trip?"

"I missed you, beautiful." He kissed her full on the lips. "Now, tell me, what happened on the bridge? Why is Rick in jail?"

"How did you find out?"

"Everyone knows! I hadn't even finished landing Skull-1 when I heard that Lisa had Rick thrown in jail. Is it true?"

Claudia nodded to Roy's surprise.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to talk and she didn't want to listen…"

"What's the surprise in that? They've always argued."

"I think Rick took it to far for Lisa's taste." Claudia tried covering for Lisa but Roy knew her too well.

"What else is there to this story, Claudia?"

"Why would you say that, honey?" She couldn't help but blushing.

"Because I know Lisa and she is too professional to let her emotions take over her. Something major must have happened. Tell me."

Claudia sighed and told him the events of the past days. Roy opened his blue eyes in utter surprise.

"On top of him? Are you sure?"

"That's what Lisa said."

"I don't believe it! Rick wouldn't do that!"

"Are you sure? We all know how strongly he felt for Miss Macross." Claudia eyed him.

"I can't believe it, Claudia," he shook his head.

"Lisa saw it with her own eyes, Roy."

"There must be a logical explanation, sweetie. Rick is not the kind of guy that would play with her feelings."

"Are you sure about that?"

_I want to be…_

_**To be continued...**_

A.N.: I look forward to your reviews. And thank you for reading!


	9. IX

Disclaimer ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.  
  
**Chapter IX**  
  
"How long am I going to be in here?" asked Rick as they led him to the cell.  
  
"At least a week, buddy," responded the guard.  
  
"What?! A week!" He turned and faced the MP.  
  
"You better believe it." The guard opened the cell door and gestured for Rick to enter.  
  
"I can't be here a week!"  
  
"You disrespected a senior officer." He leaned closer to Rick. "Tell me the truth, what did you do to her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on, Commander." He smirked. "We all know you are dating Captain Hayes."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Whatever." The MP rolled his eyes. "It must have been real bad to piss her off that much."  
  
Rick threw himself on the small bed as the guard closed the door.  
  
_What is wrong with Lisa?_

* * *

Lisa threw herself on the bed without bothering to change out of her uniform.  
  
_What have I done? What have I done? Rick is never going to speak to me again!  
_  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she scolded herself.  
  
_Why did I act this way?_  
  
The answer was jealousy. She couldn't get the image of Miss Macross on top of Rick out of her head. In her mind, she could see them kissing, hugging, making out...  
  
_Stop! Stop!_  
  
Was this really happening to her? She was Miss SDF-1, the cool, calm, and collected Lisa Hayes, who never let her emotions get the best of her. And here she was, sending her boyfriend to jail without giving him a chance to explain.  
  
_I even gave the Zentraedi the benefit of the doubt...why couldn't I do it with Rick?_  
  
Because she was afraid...afraid of him saying that he didn't love her, that he wanted Minmei...  
  
_I don't think I can take it...I love him so much!_

* * *

Lisa opened the door and held her breath as Roy stared at her.  
  
"Hello Captain Fokker, when did you get back?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Lisa." He stepped inside without waiting for an invitation.  
  
"Make yourself at home," she said, closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She lowered her gaze.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Lisa." He raised her chin with his fingers. "Why did you lock him up?"  
  
"He disrespected me in front of my staff!" She pulled away from him.  
  
"He's done worst in the past and you never reacted this way. As a matter of fact, I think you enjoyed the banter." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"  
  
"The truth?" Lisa went pale.  
  
"I know, Lisa."  
  
"What do you know? That Rick Hunter is a cheater, a liar, a--"  
  
"You have to think before you act, Lisa!" said Roy scolding her.  
  
"Do you think I don't know?" "You should have talked to him instead of locking him up."  
  
"I was so angry, Roy. Besides, he still loves Minmei." She bit her lip.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Lisa. I know Rick and--"  
  
"I saw them!"  
  
"Why can't you believe Rick loves you?"  
  
"It's hard to compete against Miss Macross."  
  
"You don't need to compete, Lisa. Rick loves you, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, I don't think he's going to love me after the mess I made." She sniffled.  
  
"I didn't know you were so hot headed." He grinned.  
  
"It's not a laughing matter, Roy!" She hit him on the arm. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"You need to drop the charges."  
  
"I already did that. They said he'd be free by tomorrow morning." She wiped her tears away.  
  
"Good girl!"  
  
"However, he's suspended with no pay for the a few days."  
  
"Oh-oh! I better be there when they give him the news."  
  
"Promise me something, Roy," she looked at him seriously. "Promise me you won't tell him I know."  
  
"About Minmei?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to talk to him first."  
  
"I see." Roy ruffled her hair and laughed. "You don't want him to think you were jealous!"  
  
"Shut up, Roy!"

* * *

"You're free to go, partner."  
  
Rick opened his eyes to see the MP and Roy standing at the door.  
  
"Roy! It's good to see a friendly face!"  
  
"What's the matter with you? I leave town for a couple of days and find you locked up."  
  
Rick made a face and stepped out of the cell.  
  
"Good-bye Commander," said the MP smiling. "Remember to call her Captain Hayes."  
  
Rick walked towards the exit as the guard's laughter rang in his ears.  
  
"How did you get me out, Roy? I thought I was supposed to stay in there for a week."  
  
"The charges were dropped."  
  
"I guess Lisa got her sanity back," he muttered as he got into Roy's car. "Hurry up!"  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"I need to unwind...some patrolling will do me good."  
  
"Actually..." Roy looked at Rick hesitantly.  
  
"Now, what?" Rick frowned.  
  
"You're suspended for the next seventy hours, little brother."  
  
Rick cursed and slammed his fist on the dashboard.  
  
"I can't believe this! This is all Lisa's fault!"  
  
"You should probably speak to her, Rick."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" He looked at Roy in disbelief. "There is no way I'm talking to her, again!"  
  
"Maybe she got a little carried away--"  
  
"You think?!" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Give her a chance, Ricky."  
  
Rick's fist slammed against Roy's arm. "I asked you not to call me that! And, no! I am not speaking to her – ever!"  
  
"She needs to speak to you, Rick."  
  
"I don't give a damn!" He clenched his teeth. "She's gone mad! First, she leaves me waiting at the hangar. Then, she ignores my calls and finally, locks me up!"  
  
"Little brother..."  
  
"Don't even try to convince me!" Rick jumped out of the car.  
  
"Where are you going?" Roy stuck his head out of the car.  
  
"Home!"  
  
Roy let out a sigh as he watched Rick walk away.

* * *

Lisa, Claudia, Roy, Max and Miriya were sitting in the conference room with a worried look on their faces as Maistroff, Lang, and Exedore took seats in front of them. Gloval took his place behind the podium.  
  
"Thank you for joining us," Gloval began, "what we are about to share with you is of great secrecy."  
  
The crew exchanged looks as a video conference began.  
  
"Greetings Micronians!" Breetai's voice greeted them. "Miriya, you are looking quite well!"  
  
"Thank you, your Excellency," she replied flustered.  
  
"I see the Micronian way of life has done wonders for you. Should we thank your mate?"  
  
Max opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes...yes, Lord Breetai. I am very happy with my mate."  
  
"Thank you, dear." Max squeezed Miriya's hand.  
  
"This is exactly what we need, Admiral Gloval." Breetai smiled. "I am sure we will prevent a future attack with their help."  
  
"Gentlemen, we will be heading to space within the next 48 hours and I will need your collaboration." Gloval looked at his crew. They exchanged surprised glances. "We will visit a Robotech factory," said Gloval.  
  
"Zentraedis," whispered Miriya. "What is the purpose of this visit?"  
  
"To increase our knowledge of Robotechnology and reflex engines," explained Lang. "Whatever we learn will aid in the construction of the SDF-2."  
  
"Max and Miriya, we would like you to bring Dana along for this trip," Breetai's voice startled the Quadrono.  
  
"Yes, Great Breetai," she stammered and bowed her head.  
  
"May I ask why?" Max looked at his superiors with caution.  
  
"We would like Miriya to show them what love can do," explained Exedore. "As you know, we have no real understanding of anything besides war- -"  
  
"And Dana is proof that there is more besides war," concluded Breetai.  
  
"It will be an honor," said Miriya. "Won't it, Max?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Captain Fokker, you will escort us to Breetai's ship with Skull Team," ordered Gloval.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"How long will we be gone?" asked Lisa, worriedly.  
  
"Five weeks." Gloval looked at Roy. "I promise I will return her to you in time for the wedding."  
  
"Thank you, sir." He grinned.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you, Micronians," said Breetai. "It will be an honor to have you aboard my ship."  
  
They all saluted Breetai before the transmission ended.  
  
"I will see you all for take off in twenty-hours. Don't forget to say goodbye to your loved ones. You are dismissed." Gloval walked out of the room.  
  
_Was that comment directed at me? Lisa blushed._  
  
"I guess you're in charge of the wedding now, honey." Claudia smirked. "Think you can handle it?" "Piece of cake!" Roy grinned arrogantly. "I can do anything you can."  
  
"If not, the Trio will be more than happy to assist you."  
  
"Huh? The Trio? I don't think I can handle _them_."  
  
Claudia laughed as she poked his rib.

* * *

"Hello? Rick...are you there? Please...if you're there, Rick...please answer the phone."  
  
He could hear her voice on the answering machine but did not move from bed.  
  
"I know you must be angry..."  
  
_Damn right!  
_  
"But we really need to talk...Rick?"  
  
Beep!  
  
The pilot sighed as he turned on the bed to lay flat on his stomach.  
  
_Women, who understands them? She sounded so...sad...maybe I should call her...  
_  
He shook his head stubbornly.  
  
_No! I'm not calling her!__

* * *

_  
"Did you get a hold of him?" asked Claudia.  
  
"No." Lisa turned to face her friend. "I left several messages but he didn't respond."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lisa." She placed her hand over Lisa's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe when we come back..."  
  
"Take off scheduled in T minus ten," said the pilot's voice.  
  
Lisa looked outside the shuttle's window. Skull-1 and his team were on the deck.  
  
"There's your man," said Lisa sadly to Claudia.  
  
Claudia leaned over her shoulder and waved at Roy. The team leader winked his eye and gave her a thumbs-up. She blew him a kiss.

* * *

"Commander Hunter, it's good to see you!"  
  
Rick turned to face his crew men and smiled at them.  
  
"It's good to see you, too." He looked around. "Where's Max?"  
  
"Don't you know, sir?"  
  
"Don't I know what?"  
  
"He's off to space along Miriya, Gloval, Grant, and Captain Hayes."  
  
"What? When are they leaving?"  
  
"Right about now, sir." The pilot looked at his watch. "Skull-1 should be preparing for take-off."  
  
Without another word, Rick ran to the deck, just in time to see Roy and his team soar to the sky. The shuttle was starting to lift as he searched for Lisa's face on the windows.  
  
"Lisa!" he shouted. "Lisa!"  
  
It was impossible for her to hear him but...  
  
_Rick!_ She leaned towards the window, her hand on the pane.  
  
They stared at each other...their eyes searching within each others souls...  
  
"I love you." Lisa mouthed the words.  
  
He managed to read her lips but was unable to respond.  
  
The shuttle accelerated and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

AN: As they say...please read and review, I appreciate the encouragement. Thanks for reading! 


	10. X

Disclaimer: ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. No infringement is intended. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter X**

Lisa glanced at her nightstand and sighed.

_Another sleepless night,_ she told herself as she rose from her bed and walked towards the viewport. She stared into the eternal night, which was space, and wondered if Rick was thinking about her.

_He just stared at me…_, she thought full of pain.

She wondered if her relationship with Rick had reached a point of no return.

_He's never going to forgive me._

They were both so stubborn and so hot-headed. She realized once again that letting her emotions take control of the situation had been her worst decision.

_The one time I decide not to "think" and this is what happens._

She had Rick locked away and more than likely he had locked away his love for her.

_Oh, Rick!_ She leaned her forehead on the glass. _Will you ever forgive me?_

* * *

Back on Earth, Rick was walking along the streets of New Macross City. Rick had made up his mind. He had had three weeks to put his feelings in order and he had made the decision. Smiling, he pulled the door and entered the store. The elderly man behind the counter smiled at him.

"Commander Hunter! So nice to see you! Have you decided?"

"Yep! I know exactly what I want," he said pointing through the glass pane.

"You made a wise decision! Captain Hayes will be pleased. Heck! Any woman would be pleased."

Rick couldn't help but smile as he held the ring between his index finger and his thumb. It was a three carat oval cut diamond nestled between the platinum band – lessening the risk of scratching or dislodging. It would cost him a small fortune, actually, all his savings but he decided it was well worth it.

_She's gonna love it! _He thought enthusiastically.

He couldn't wait for her return. He wanted to propose as soon as she landed, to get down on bended knee and ask her to be his companion for the rest of their lives. Rick could only imagine her face.

"Will that be cash or check, Commander Hunter?" The salesman looked at him.

"Cash," replied Rick awakening from his daydream. He placed a wad of bills on the counter. The salesman opened his eyes in surprise.

"Cash? You brought cash from the bank?"

"Actually, I had it under my mattress," explained Rick. He laughed at the bewildered look the jeweler gave him.

_Lisa Hunter. Lisa Hayes-Hunter…hum…I wonder which one she'll take,_ he mused as the man counted the bills…and coins.

"I broke my piggy bank…" laughed Rick, joyfully.

* * *

Male and female Zentraedis looked at each other with apprehension. They couldn't believe Breetai had summoned them for a meeting…together! Each group squirmed as far away from each as possible.

Lisa held her laughter. She couldn't believe they were still acting this way. She couldn't recall which group number this was but she knew that everyone on board was aware that these meetings were co-ed.

"Three weeks and still the same behavior, huh?" Max joined her.

"Incredible, isn't it? They've seen you, Miriya, and little Dana aboard and they are still frightened…I wonder if I've done a good job in these presentations," said Lisa pensively.

"You're doing a great job, Captain," Max reassured her.

At that moment, Miriya decided to stroll in the conference room with Dana asleep in her arms. Startled gasps were heard across the room.

"Greetings!" She saluted them in military fashion before placing her daughter in the crib besides the podium.

"Now that we are all here, let me introduce myself," began Lisa in Zentraedi, "I am Captain Lisa Hayes and these are my subordinates, Max and Miriya Sterling."

"That's Miriya Parino," corrected a female soldier, "she's not a "Sterling", whatever that means."

"Show more respect," said Miriya, angrily. "Sterling is my husband's name and I have taken it."

"Why?" asked a male soldier. "We all have our names and we never change them."

"May I explain this?" asked Miriya looking at Lisa. She nodded. "I have taken his name because I have married him."

"Married? The concept has been explained but it is not clear," responded another soldier.

"Married means that we live together, we eat together, and we sleep together."

"Together? What is the purpose of such behavior?"

"To love and to have babies," Miriya pointed at Dana.

The Zentraedi's raised their eyebrows still not understanding. Lisa smiled. She loved the inquiring minds the soldiers had. They wanted to know all aspects of human life: birth, life, death, love, sadness, tears…

"Go ahead, Miriya," urged Lisa, "Tell them…"

Miriya kissed her husband passionately before explaining the intricacies of love and sex to her people. They gasped, turned pale, and ran out of the room.

"I think you should do the conferencing, Captain," whispered Max.

"I think you're right." Lisa shook her head in disbelief.

"I guess I was too blunt…" said Miriya, embarrassed.

"I think telling them about breast milk was a little, too much," said Lisa amused.

* * *

Rick sipped from his coffee cup right before a hand slapped his back. He jerked forward, spitting a bit of the dark liquid.

"What's up, little brother?" Roy sat across from him. "Why so blue? She'll be back soon."

"Who says I'm thinking about her?" he asked arrogantly.

"Stop pretending. We all know you miss her. I miss Claudia terribly."

"She's your fiancée."

"And Lisa's your girlfriend…even if she threw you in jail."

"Don't remind me."

"You know? If you talked more than you argue, you'd have a great relationship. You're just too stubborn for your own benefit."

"Maybe so…" Rick nodded.

"Come on! Admit it! You miss the old sourpuss!" Roy laughed.

Rick's hand flew and he swatted Roy upside the head. "Don't call her that!"

"Ouch! No need to get rough," complained the blond haired man.

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" Rick changed subjects.

"Don't remind me!" Roy buried his face between his hands. "The bunnies are driving me insane!"

"I thought Claudia left everything written down for you."

"She did but I think the girls forgot its Claudia's wedding. They seem to think it's theirs." Roy shook his head. "They are switching everything around!"

"Can't you stop them?"

"Nothing can stop them," whined Roy. "They're like a tornado! You just got to let it take its course."

"It seems like you're going to have an angry bride when Claudia gets back."

"Well, she can handle them." He rolled his eyes. "I give up!"

"You better prepare yourself for Hurricane Sammy," advised Rick.

"What?" Roy moved his head sideways. "Where is she?"

Rick withheld a smile as Sammy grabbed Roy's ear and pulled.

"Captain Fokker!" said Sammie loudly. "What are you doing here? We're waiting for you! We have to decide on the menu and the flowers, and the decoration for the pews… We have a wedding to plan, in case you've forgotten!"

"Ouch!" Fokker looked at his friend with despair. "Save me!"

"Come on, Captain!" Sammie tugged at his arm. "We have to choose the linens for the reception."

"Rick…please…come with me." Roy gave him "puppy-eyes".

"Sorry, big brother" He rose from his seat. "I have a meeting with my staff."

"Can't you cancel?"

"Let's go, Captain Fokker!" Sammie pulled his sleeve.

"See ya', big brother. Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Rick laughed as Roy sighed and followed the petite woman.

* * *

Rick looked at the calendar for the umpteenth time. It seemed as if Lisa had been gone forever and he longed to hold her in his arms. It just felt so right to have her next to him, to listen to her soft breathing, to wake up and feel her snuggled against his chest.

_I'm such as idiot! Why didn't I call her? _

The memory of her face on the window pane haunted him. She looked so sad, so vulnerable…and it seemed as if she had been crying. He wanted to wipe away her tears and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that everything was ok…even if he still didn't know why she had sent him to prison.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He got off the couch and put his slippers on.

"Aren't you a bit early, Fokker?" asked Rick as he opened the door.

He didn't expect to see Minmei's smiling face, and his face showed it.

"Hi Rick!" Minmei smiled sheepishly. "Is this a bad time?"

"Minmei! Hi!" He stepped aside to let her in. "I thought it was Roy."

"Boy's night out?" asked Minmei, amused.

"No, not at all. We're just going to order some food and watch some old movies."

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later."

"My friends are always welcome." He closed the door behind him and followed her into the living room. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. I've been a bit busy…"

"Did you come to say goodbye?" He pointed at the small carry-on Minmei had with her.

"Not exactly…" She played with her hair. "Could I have something to drink?"

"Sure." Rick stood up. "What would you like?"

"A glass of juice would be nice."

"No problem." He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Orange or apple?"

"Apple, please."

Rick retuned with her beverage and sat in front of her. "I have to ask you…how did you manage to get in?"

"I flirted with the guard." She winked at Rick.

"Ah! That explains it. I should report him and have him fired."

"Aw, come on, Rick! Everyone knows I'm harmless…"

_Sure…harmless enough to cause the defection of Zentraedi soldiers and win the war with your voice_…

"Besides, he knows we're friends and you _know _how convincing I can be…" She smiled her million dollar smile.

"Yes, I know…" He sat in front of her. "How's Kyle doing? Did you work things out?"

At the mention of her cousin's name, Minmei got teary eyed.

"Oh, Rick! If you only knew…" Her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong, Minmei?" asked Rick, worriedly. It was so odd to hear such sadness in Minmei's voice.

"Kyle and I had a fight…and we broke up…" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Actually…he left me. It happened the day after I visited you, remember?"

"I remember."

"It was my fault, Rick. I messed up! I told him I loved you…"

"Oh, Minmei!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"It was a lie." She looked at Rick. "I do love you but not in that way…and I realized what Kyle means for me when he was gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I have no idea. He just left and he hasn't called in over a month."

Rick handed her a tissue and she wiped her tears. "I miss him so much!"

"I'm sorry, Minmei!"

"It's so horrible to be at the restaurant without him. Aunt Lena and Uncle Max…they look at me in such a weird way."

"I'm sure you're imagining it, Minmei. They adore you."

"But Kyle is there son. And they blame me for his departure."

"Minmei…"

"I need to find him, Rick and I need your help."

"I'll do anything I can, Minmei. What do you need?"

Rick had expected her to ask for money or a ride but not the petition she uttered. He even blinked twice as the words settled in.

"You, what?!"

"I'm sorry, Rick. I hate to ask you but…I'm desperate! I can't live with Uncle Max and Aunt Lena anymore! Every time they look at me I feel them accusing me of Kyle's absence!" She raised her teary face towards him.

"But Minmei," he crossed his arms over his chest. "How is staying with me going to help you in your relationship with Kyle?"

"Simple, silly!" Minmei laughed. "He's going to go ballistic when he finds out I'm with you."

_Not only him…_.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Minmei."

"Please Rick, help me!" She pouted. "I promise I won't bother. I'll cook and I'll clean. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I think you should stay put and wait for his return."

"He's not going to come back unless he's jealous."

"He'll be jealous and angry…and he'll do those karate moves…"

"It's kung-fu."

"Whatever. The only thing I know for sure is that there will be blood involved."

Minmei laughed at Rick's words and took his hands in hers.

"I promise you he won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Rick lifted an eyebrow.

"Because he'll be too happy when I give him the news."

"What news?"

"I'm pregnant, Rick! Isn't that fantastic?" asked Minmei ecstatic.

Rick, literally, fell on the couch.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! That's why I need Kyle to come back. Now, will you let me stay here?"

"This is a really bad idea…"

"No, it's not!" She kissed his cheek. "Everything will work out!"

Rick turned his head to face her.

"Come on! Do this for the mother of your godson," pleaded Minmei.

"Godson?"

"Or goddaughter…because you will be the godfather, right?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Sure, Minmei."

"Just one more thing, flyboy."

"What will that be?" asked Rick a little annoyed.

"You can't tell anyone I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"Can you imagine the scandal? Besides, my family will kill me if they find out through the news. And Kyle! Kyle would never forgive me!"

"But Minmei…"

"Promise me, Rick. Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"I'll have to tell Lisa."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"She'll look down at me. I know she doesn't like me…" She pouted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Minmei. Lisa is not that kind of person."

"I beg you. Please don't tell her. In name of the friendship we started those two weeks we were locked in the SDF-1, I ask you not to- -"

"Ok, ok!" interrupted Rick. "I promise, Minmei."

Minmei let out a cry of happiness and hugged him.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Minmei enthusiastically. "It'll be like old times."

"Right."

"Only this time we'll have all the comforts necessary."

The doorbell rang again and Minmei got out of her seat.

"I guess Roy is here. I'll open the door for you."

Roy Fokker hid his surprise behind his grin when Minmei opened the door.

"Hello there, handsome!" Minmei flirted with her eyes and moves. "How have you been?"

"Minmei! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Don't just stand there! Give me a hug!" She practically jumped into his arms. "It's so nice to see friends!"

"Good to see you, too." He let go of the woman and they both stepped inside. "Hey, Rick!"

"Hi Roy" Rick felt his questioning gaze.

"I just had a brilliant idea," said Minmei entering the kitchen. "I'll make some dinner for us. How does that sound, boys?"

"Sounds heavenly," said Roy as he sat in front of Rick.

"Thanks Minmei."

"Go ahead and chitchat as I start cooking," said Minmei tying her apron on.

Roy turned on the TV to drown the sound of his voice and turned to Rick.

"What in the world is she doing here?" Roy gave him a serious look.

"She came asking for help…"

"And the help is…?"

"She needs a place to stay for awhile."

"What?" He almost jumped out of his seat. "Are you insane? Lisa will never speak to you again."

"She'll have to understand. Minmei is my friend and I can't refuse to help her."

"You're playing with fire, Rick."

"I think you exaggerate."

"Exaggerate? Do you even know why Lisa locked you up?"

"No and I rather not remember that incident." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's all in the past, Roy."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me, what?"

"I thought you guys had spoken." Roy scratched his head. "Tell me you called her before she left."

"I didn't."

"I can't believe you!" He shook his head. "This will only make things worse."

"Why are you being such a drama queen?"

"You are so dense! Lisa saw you with Minmei on the couch..."

Rick felt the color drain from his face.

"What did you say? When?!"

"So, it is true!" Roy looked at him. "I thought Lisa was wrong but from your expression…"

"That was a mistake!"

"It sure was little brother. How could you do that to Lisa?"

"It was an accident. Minmei had some type of crisis and thought she was in love with me…and she jumped me but I pushed her away."

"I don't think Lisa saw that."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before, Roy?"

"Because Lisa asked me not to. She wanted to speak to you and tell you personally. Besides, it's not good to get involved…"

"And what you're doing know is…?"

"Trying to save your hide! Lisa is going to flip is she returns and sees Minmei here."

"I'll have to talk to her. I'll explain and she'll understand."

"You're lying to yourself. And if you have any intentions of keeping Lisa, you better tell Minmei that she can't stay here."

"I can't do that. I gave her my word that I would help her."

"She has her family, and Minmei is synonym for trouble, Rick."

"She needs me, Roy."

Roy was about to knock some sense into his little brother when Minmei showed up. She smiled at them and sat across the older man.

"How's the wedding going, Roy?"

"Don't remind me!" He shook his head helplessly. "The bunnies are driving me crazy!"

"Bunnies?"

"He's talking about Sammie, Kim and Vanessa. They work at the bridge."

"I remember them. What are they doing to you?"

"Claudia left a list of specifics that she wanted for the reception and the church," explained Rick, "but the girls are not exactly following them."

"Claudia is going to strangle me when she returns." Roy closed his eyes.

"These girls…can't they follow instructions, Roy?"

"They seem to think the wedding is theirs."

"I see. These spinsters are living their dreams through Claudia's," said Minmei snobbishly. "Well, I could help you, Roy."

"You can?" His eyes lit up.

"I've been planning mine since I was a kid!" She smiled. "Plus, I helped in tons of weddings back in Yokohama."

"Really? Will you help me then?"

"I'd love to! But I have to be in charge."

"No problem. I'll tell the girls that you're the boss and I'll ask them to give you Claudia's list."

"I promise you the wedding will be perfect, Roy. Your bride will be happy and I'm sure she'll like me then."

"Who says she doesn't?"

"I saw her face at the restaurant."

"Oh!"

"I admit it was my fault. I was flirting with you." She smiled mortified.

"I smell burnt," said Rick sniffing into the air.

"My rice!" Minmei ran to the kitchen as the fire alarm went off.

"Man, if she's as careful with your wedding as she is with our food…you're going to be in trouble," said Rick humorously.

"Gee, thanks!" Roy smirked.

"I thought you said Minmei meant trouble, big brother."

"When it comes to you, Rick. As far as I'm concerned, she's a savior. She's helping with my wedding and we can all live happy. Well, all of us but you."

"Do you really think Lisa will have a fit?"

"YES!"

"If only I could speak to her or write her an email and explain what's going on…"

"But you can't, so you better make sure that you're waiting for her when she gets off the ship before anyone tells her Minmei is here."

"No one needs to find out."

"I'm sure that by tomorrow morning all New Macross will know, Rick. Stop kidding yourself."

"Ok! I'll make sure I'm waiting for Lisa upon her return."

"For your own sake I hope you're there."

* * *

AN: Thank you for your patience and sorry for the delay but I've been so busy with work. Many thanks for your emails and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. XI

Disclaimer: ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. No infringement is intended. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter XI**

"Just look at him!" Vanessa glanced sideways.

"That creep!" Kim frowned.

Rick Hunter had entered the dining hall and was warming up his food in the microwave.

"I can't believe he did that to Lisa!" said Vanessa.

"I can't believe she's in charge of the wedding!"

They were miffed that Roy had put Minmei in charge of the wedding and had asked them to help her out. They had refused.

Sammie sniffed as the aroma of Rick's food inundated the room.

"That smells heavenly!" said the youngest girl.

"Sammie!" Kim scolded her. "How can you say that?"

"It's food from that woman!" said Vanessa.

"It may be from Minmei but is sure smells better that ours!"

The three officers glanced at their trays and pushed them away. The microwave started buzzing and Rick opened the door to retrieve his food.

"He better not come this way!" murmured Kim.

Rick turned around with a tray in his hands. He gulped as he saw three icy stares. He smiled faintly and walked towards them.

"Hello ladies. May I sit with you?"

"Actually, we're leaving," said Kim picking up her tray.

"Time to go back," said Vanessa imitating her.

Sammie was the last to stand. She glared at Rick.

"What you are doing is wrong," she said before leaving.

Rick shook his head and moved his food around with a fork to cool it off. He knew the bridge bunnies were not only upset that Minmei was now in charge of the wedding, but also because she was living with him.

The news had spread all over the base as Roy had predicted. Rumor had it that Rick had been using Lisa for fun while Minmei got rid of Kyle. It was also said that Rick was two-timing Lisa, and that she was victim as she was in space. Most women frowned at the sight of him, while most men gave him a "thumbs up" when they saw him.

At the beginning, Rick had tried to explain that Minmei was only living with him for a short while until her manager/boyfriend came back to town but it was useless. The more he tried to explain, the less they believed him, so he opted to remain silent. He thought they would tire of the gossip but two weeks had passed and it was still running in full force. Lisa's return was imminent and he only prayed that he would be the first one to speak to her.

"That smells good!" Roy Fokker sat across from him with a sandwich on the tray.

"That's one of the advantages of living with Minmei," said Rick pushing the container towards him. "Do you want it?"

"Sure!" Roy took a forkful into his mouth. "This is delicious! Sure you don't want some?"

"Nah! I lost my appetite."

"Rumors getting to you?"

"Not only that. Have you noticed how the bunnies look at me?"

"They hate you," said Roy flatly.

"What?"

"They told me themselves but don't take it too personally. They hate me, too."

"The wedding?"

"It's ok. They had the best intentions but they were making a mess. I have to admit having Minmei in charge was the best idea. She's amazing!"

"I'm sure Claudia will be happy but Lisa…"

"I told you," said Roy sternly.

"I wonder if I should have listened. I thought, well, Minmei thought that Kyle would be back by now."

"Back to beat you to a pulp?"

Rick glared at him.

"You and I both know that he's going to at least, break your nose."

"Gee, thanks! It's good to know I can always count on your support."

"Lighten up, Rick!" Roy laughed. "I promise I'll be there to watch your back."

"I think it'll be better to have Max than you. As old as you are- -"

"Who are you calling old?" Roy frowned.

"No one, big brother." Rick suppressed a laugh.

"Better watch it, Rick." Roy showed him his fist. "Or I just may beat Kyle…"

* * *

The stars were coming and going, the heavens seemed to fade and rematerialize from time to time, and there was a shimmering effect that blurred the boundaries of things (1). She closed her eyes and pressed them; her eyes stung from trying to focus on the words she was typing into her report.

_Were going home…_she thought with a smile.

Twenty-four more hours and they would remerge outside Earth's atmosphere. Twenty-four more hours and she would be able to speak to Rick.

_Hopefully, we'll be able to patch things up…_

Lisa wanted to hug him and tell him that she was sorry for losing her temper. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that whatever reason he had to be with Minmei that night, she didn't care – she only wanted to be with him.

_Soon, Rick. Soon I'll be home._

A knock on her door startled her. Lisa turned in her seat and asked the person in. Her door opened to reveal a smiling Claudia.

"What are you doing up, Claudia?"

"I can't sleep through space folds," said Claudia entering with a bottle and two glasses. "Care for a drink my friend?"

"I'm still on duty, Claudia."

"Oh, stop it! What are you doing?"

"Preparing a final report for Gloval."

"You do know Captain Gloval and Breetai are celebrating with Lang, right?" Claudia raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You see, Lisa, that's your problem. You're all about work. Even our finest scientist and Gloval are having a drink to unwind."

"What if duty calls?"

"We're in a space fold! Nothing can happen." She uncorked the bottle and served a dark liquid.

"What's that?"

"Zentraedi liquor," explained Claudia. "Miriya said it was the best!"

Lisa looked at the thick liquid a bit hesitant. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Come on! Relax a bit! Live a little! What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm not very keen on finding out…"

Claudia handed her a glass and took hers. "Let's toast to my wedding! You can't say no."

"Fine! To your wedding. I hope all is ready at your return."

"If not, I'm going to kill Roy."

They both drank the contents from their glasses and stared at each other. Their cheeks colored deep red.

"Are you ok, Lisa?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Feeling good…just a bit woozy…"

"I feel fuzzy all over," said Lisa, "and I see warm colors, all around you."

"What color do you see?"

"Red."

"Good! I look good in red." Both women started laughing. "This is strong stuff!"

"But it's good!" She giggled mischievously. "We still have a day to reach Earth."

"We sure do." Claudia served two more glasses. "So, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get home?"

"Run to Rick and tell him that I love him."

Claudia looked at her friend in surprise. She had never heard her speak so passionately.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart. I used to think that Riber was the real thing but now I know I was so wrong."

"I know what you mean. Before Roy, I thought I knew what love was but it wasn't until we started dating and fell in love that I really knew."

"You're so lucky to be getting married."

"I'm sure it'll happen to you, Lisa."

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

"I really hope so…"

* * *

Breetai's ship emerged outside the Earth's atmosphere. Lisa, along with the others stared at their planet from the viewport. For a moment, she felt dizzy and had to hold the rail to steady herself.

"Are you ok?" The bespectacled man looked at his superior officer with concern.

"I'm fine. It's the effect of the deceleration from hyperspace." She shook her head from side to side, as her space fold took a dream like quality in her head. (2)

"There she is!" said Claudia happily.

"It's good to be home!" Miriya leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Is it really home, Miriya?"

"Anywhere you are is home, Maximillian." She smiled prettily.

"Are we ready to go?"

They all turned around to see Gloval, Lang, Exedore and Breetai.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They saluted.

"Have we been so unkind that you can't wait to leave us?" asked Breetai.

"No, sir." Lisa stepped forward. "You were very kind and we are in deep- -"

"Always so formal," teased Breetai. "It was nice to have you aboard, Captain Hayes."

"Thank you, sir. We have learned plenty and will put to good use what you have shared with us."

"I know you will. We must not forget that Khyron is out there." He looked at them seriously.

"Yes, sir."

Breetai turned to Miriya.

"It was good to see you, Miriya Parino. You and your mate have created a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, sir."

"Take care of her, Commander Sterling. I believe your little girl is very special."

_More than you think_, thought Max but he only shook his head in affirmation.

"I believe the shuttle is waiting for them, your Excellency," interrupted Exedore.

"Yes, of course." He stood in a military salute. "Captain Gloval, Professor Lang, and crew, it was a pleasure."

They all saluted him before walking towards the shuttle that would lead them home.

* * *

Vanessa was monitoring her radar. She could see the steady descent of the shuttle into the skies.

"Here they come…what?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"Unidentified objects approaching shuttle." Vanessa felt sweat forming on her forehead.

"What?" Maistroff stood from his chair.

"Enemy spacecraft, Captain Maistroff. Battlepods are closing in on our position!"

"Inform Vermillion, Skull, and Ghost teams that we have a situation!"

Vanessa's screen lit up with tactical displays as did Sammie's. Kim began communications as the alarm went off…

Minutes before Rick and Roy had been standing on the deck with flowers in their hands; now they were running towards their Veritechs.

_I can't believe this! _thought Rick as he climbed into his aircraft.

The engines roared as the Veritechs prepared for take off. Lightening crashed on one of the towers, which blew into pieces. He heard the screams through the tac net.

"What is going on?" asked Rick through his radio.

"Enemy attack! We are being surrounded by Battlepods!" answered Sammie.

Rick was preparing for take off when the fortress was struck. He saw the communications tower fall and lost all communication with the bridge. He saw Skull Team soar into the sky and signaled his team to follow them in V formation.

Rick leveled his Veritech next to Roy's. The blond man signaled him to stay over the base as he flew towards the shuttle. Rick wanted to stop him, to tell him that it was a mission too personal for him but was unable to. Roy didn't even wait for his acknowledgement and flew away.

* * *

Alarms had also gone off aboard the shuttle. Miriya's instinct had made her take Dana into her arms, instants before a protective shielding came around her and the other passengers.

"What on Earth is going on?" asked Claudia, startled.

"We're being attacked," responded Lisa calmly.

Something struck the shuttle and the passengers were tossed around. Dana cried faintly and Miriya pressed her against her chest.

"We should be out there," murmured Max. He had never missed a battle and he felt useless.

"It has to be Khyron," said Gloval quietly. Breetai had warned him that Khyron was a deadly enemy. A warrior that never ceased until he got what he wanted…and no matter how much time had passed, he still wanted the SDF-1.

* * *

Aboard his ship, Khyron smiled. He had spent more than a year traveling through the fields where abandoned mecha rested, retrieving whatever Protoculture "batteries" he could find. Along the way, he had had defectors beg him to allow their return to the Zentraedi way of life.

At the beginning, he had responded by punching them in the face. He despised them! They were traitors! However, Azonia had made him realize that they regretted their decision and that they could be quite useful in defeating the Micronians. She had been right. Many of them could now repair things as they had learned about Mecha under the Micronians watchful eye.

_They are going to regret the day they tried to make us "human"…_

As Khyron's team began repairing Battlepods, he began dreaming with the Masters. He thought it was a side effect from his habit of chewing on dry Protoculture flowers but as the dreams became more often, Khyron realized the Robotech Masters were seeking him out. They needed him to defeat the humans and reclaim Zor's ship for their benefit.

_I will succeed! _Khyron moved his controls and launched a full attack on Skull Team.

Roy was expecting him. He had noticed the way the others seemed to await the lead of the red and gray Battlepod. He transformed into Battloid and aimed at his enemy.

* * *

Men were working frantically to restore communications. Rick heard static on the net as he battled along his men. For a split second he saw Lisa's face on his screen…she was hurt and calling out to him. A missile almost made impact on his wing but he managed to dodge it. Sullenly, he remembered those weren't the moments to get distracted.

"Commander…second… Alfa…two"

"Sammie, repeat, did not copy!" Rick sounded frantic as he went back to V mode.

"Skull…second quadrant…" repeated Sammie.

"Repeat!"

"Skull team needs back up. Second quadrant, Alfa thirty-two. Copy?"

"Roger that, Sammie. What about here?"

"Red and Blue Team can handle it," said Maistroff's voice. "Skull leader needs backup."

"On my way!" Rick sped off towards the shuttle.

Rick arrived in the middle of the battle. Veritechs and Battlepods were firing at each other madly. He could see smoke go up in the air as the machines exploded. Skull leader and Khyron were at each other's throats. He surveyed the area and noticed that the shuttle was swerving wildly as it tried to escape from the battlefield as Zentraedis attacked it unmercifully. His wingmen went into B configuration and started shooting to scatter the enemies.

Roy and Khyron were playing a game of cat and mouse – very similar to the one Max and Miriya had on their first encounter. Rick had a sick feeling to his stomach as he recalled the day he was hurt in battle.

_Why?_

Skull and Vermillion were more skilled than Khyron had expected. He cursed under his teeth as he saw the number of Battlepods diminish. Khyron forced his machine to go high up into the clouds and disappear. Roy was tempted to follow him but decided to return to the shuttle and make sure it was ok.

"How are we doing, little brother?" Roy's mecha flew towards Rick's.

Most of the Battlepods had started to retreat as they saw Khyron head for the clouds, and the teams were in hot pursuit. The shuttle managed to gain stability as they were no longer target, and the shields protecting the windows pulled back.

Back in V mode, Roy smiled from his canopy at his friends. Claudia's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his handsome face.

_Careful…_

Both pilots heard the voice and bewildered, looked at their radars.

"Watch out!" yelled Claudia from her seat.

It was too late. Khyron had aimed and fired, hitting Roy on his wing and cabin, sending him on a downward spiral. It only took Rick a split second to raise his gun and fire at the Battlepod…

Roy could smell smoke and coughed as he swallowed it. Blindly, he searched for the eject button and pressed only to realize that the canopy had been damaged.

"Damn!"

He hit the canopy as hard as he could with the palm of his hand. Nothing. He tried transforming into Battloid but only succeeded in reaching G mode. He was still falling and the ground was dangerously near.

"Roy! Roy!" He heard Rick's voice.

"I think this is it, little brother! Take care of Claude for me!"

"Shut up! Eject! Eject!"

"What do you think I've trying to do?" yelled Roy. "Do you think I enjoy free-falling?"

"Don't do this to me!" Rick accelerated as much as he could and switched to Guardian. His mecha was nose to nose with Roy's and he motioned for the canopy.

Roy heard some crackling and them some more as his cabin short-circuited. He felt a shock and lost conscience as Rick tore his canopy.

Aboard the shuttle, they were all trying to look out their windows but had lost sight of the mecha. Claudia was crying silently as Lisa tried comforting her. Max, Miriya, and their daughter were huddled together.

"They'll be ok," said Max suddenly.

"How do you know?" asked Claudia.

"Dana."

Claudia looked at Max as if he had lost his mind. Lisa smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Believe him." And her words were so comforting that Claudia believed her.

* * *

Hours later, still dressed in uniforms, Lisa and Claudia walked into the hospital. Rick and Roy had been admitted shortly after the battle. The captain had a fractured arm as well as cuts and bruises. Rick for banged up ribs and a concussion.

Commander Hunter had managed to dislodge the canopy from the Veritech and rescue Roy before Skull-1 exploded into a million pieces. The force of the explosion had pushed him forward, and even though he managed to regain some kind of control with his thrusters, he had a forced landing.

Both women walked into the room where Roy and Rick were assigned. The blond man beamed as his fiancée threw herself into his arms.

"Ouch!" whined Roy but he didn't let her go. "Claudia! I missed you so much!"

"Roy! I was so afraid!" She let a few tears slide down her cheek.

"Don't cry, darling! You know I'm invincible!"

"I saw you get hit! It was horrible!"

"I know! I should have made sure he was gone," said Roy. "Aren't you going to say hello, Captain Hayes?"

"I didn't want to interrupt." Lisa came forward and smiled at him.

"What? No hug?" teased Roy.

Lisa hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You scared us, you know?"

"I promise I won't do it again…or at least until I can fly again." He should them the cast on his arm.

"Where's Rick?" asked Lisa. "I thought he was okay."

"He's been out since we arrived, Lisa. I think he's getting a cat scan."

"He's fine," said another female voice. "I told you he's a blockhead."

Roy and Lisa recognized the nurse and laughed at her choice of words. They were wheeling Rick into the room.

"He's going to have a major headache when he wakes up," said the nurse.

"He always sleeps for so long…" said Lisa worriedly.

"I think he's catching up on his sleep," joked Roy.

"Oh, you!" Claudia swatted his arm playfully. "I've missed you so much!"

"So have I! Come on, girl, give me a kiss!"

Lisa pulled on the curtain that separated Roy's bed from Rick's to give the lovers some privacy. She walked towards Rick and leaned to kiss his lips.

"I'm back, honey," whispered Lisa lovingly.

* * *

Lisa rotated her cramped neck as she stood from the chair where she had spent all night. She looked at Rick who still slept and kissed his forehead before exiting the room. Lisa walked into the ladies room but stopped as she heard her name brought up in a conversation between two nurses.

"Poor Captain Hayes! Spent all night next to the commander's bed…" said the first girl.

"I'm sure no one has told her." asked the second girl.

"Who would dare? Would you? She'd probably send you to prison!"

"It's not fair that she's here making a fool out of herself. Once Commander Hunter wakes up, who do you think he's going to go home to?"

"Lynn Minmei!"

"Exactly! It's obvious that he has no regards for Captain Hayes. Minmei moved into his house almost immediately after she left for space."

"Poor captain!"

"Thank goodness my shift is over! I heard Minmei called last night asking for Commander Hunter."

"That means she must be on her way. Visiting hours are about to start."

Captain Hayes quietly retreated in her steps.

_Is it possible? Is Rick back with Minmei? _

Lisa returned to the room to pick up her bag and to her amazement, she found Minmei hugging Rick's sleeping form. Roy and Claudia were sound asleep close by.

"Rick…Rick, wake up! What will I do without you?" said Minmei.

_It's true…_

Broken hearted, Lisa stepped out of the room and abandoned the hospital.

* * *

Claudia and Roy woke up to the smell of coffee. Minmei was standing next to them with cups in her hands. She smiled prettily and offered them the drinks.

"I knew this would wake you up."

"Minmei!" Claudia was more than surprised to see the petite woman in the room.

"Thanks Minmei." Roy squeezed Claudia's hand to calm her.

"How are you feeling, Roy?"

"Better, thanks."

"It's good to see you, Commander Grant."

"Uh, thank you." She looked around the room searching for Lisa.

"I hope you'll be pleased with the wedding. Everything is set for your big day."

Claudia gave Roy an inquisitive look. The man swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Honey, I forgot to tell you…actually, I didn't have time to tell you…"

"Tell me, what?" She gave Roy a dirty look.

"Minmei's our wedding coordinator."

Years of training and self-control, made Claudia smile at the raven haired girl.

"Really? If so, then I'm sure everything will be perfect!"

"I followed your instructions closely, Claudia, and I fixed the mess the girls had made."

Claudia smiled and gave Roy a look that said _You have a lot of explaining to do…_

"Oh! My head!"

Their heads whipped around towards Rick. The dark haired man was trying to sit on the bed. Minmei ran to his side and helped him by putting the pillows behind his back.

"How are you doing, Rick?"

"My head is killing me," whined Rick. He turned his head to see Roy…and his girlfriend.

"Claudia!" His eyes scanned the room.

"She's not here," said Claudia icily.

"Who?" Minmei was puzzled.

"I need to speak to her." Rick got up and had to steady himself with Minmei's help.

"You're too weak, Rick."

"Where do you think you're going?" It was the nurse. "You can't be discharged yet."

"I have to leave."

"If I were you, I'd calm down, Commander Hunter."

"It's probably too late," said Claudia full of spite. She could only imagine how Lisa would be feeling.

"Claudia!" Even Roy was surprised to hear her say that.

"It's not what you think." Rick looked at Claudia guiltily.

Commander Grant ignored him and kissed Roy's cheek. "I'll be back later, darling."

"Have a good day, Claudia."

"Minmei, I will see you later I presume…" The singer was oblivious to the situation around her.

"I'll be at the reception hall this afternoon. Come on over so you can tell me what you think."

"I'll be there." Claudia exited the room.

* * *

By midmorning, Lisa had heard all the gossip and received all the pitiful stares. She bit her lips in anger a few times to stop herself from cursing at them. Vanessa, Kim, and Sammie didn't dare to make a comment; they were sure Lisa was in pain although she wasn't showing any signs.

Even Gloval had heard about Rick "playing house" with Minmei. He blew smoke from his pipe and worried about Lisa. He would never say it aloud but he considered her as his daughter, and she couldn't hide her pain from him. He could see the hurt in Lisa's eyes and did the only thing that he knew would lessen her pain: Gloval summoned Lisa to the SDF-2, and asked her to prepare summary reports for Maistroff and the council. She nodded and headed for the office that had been set up for her use.

A while later, Claudia was greeted with hugs and kisses from the bridge crew. She acknowledge all of them before asking them the dread question.

"Is it true?" Claudia's voice came out steady as well as her stare.

The girls swallowed and exchanged glances before responding.

"It's true," said Kim.

"Minmei's been with him for a while…" said Sammie.

"Oh, my gosh! Where's Lisa?" The older woman searched for her friend on the bridge.

"Gloval called her aboard the SDF-2 since she arrived," said Vanessa.

"This is not good." Claudia rubbed her temples. "By the way, what happened with my wedding? Why is Minmei in charge?"

The girls didn't waste time, spoke three at a time and filled Claudia with the story…at least their version of it. By the time they were done, Claudia let herself fall on a chair.

"I think I should have never gone to space…"

* * *

The day went by quickly and it was close to midnight when Lisa got home. She couldn't help but be surprised to see Rick sitting at her doorstep. He rose when he saw her.

"Lisa…"

"I didn't think they'd discharge you this soon," she said opening the door.

"I need to talk to you." He looked into her green eyes. "May I come in?"

_I've missed you so much…_

She nodded and made a gesture with her hand to ask him inside. He entered the house and followed Lisa to the living room.

"Care for a drink, Rick?" She walked towards the liquor cabinet.

"What are you having?" Rick stood next to her.

"Scotch, straight up."

"Make that two."

"You just got out of the hospital…" said Lisa, cautiously.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Whatever you say, commander…"

Rick sighed as Lisa poured the amber-colored liquor into glasses. He frowned.

_She's way too calm…_

Lisa handed him the drink and took a seat on her couch. Rick sat next to her and sipped from his drink.

"What do you want, Rick?" Her voice came out flat and steady.

"I'm sure that by now you've heard the news."

"About you and Minmei? Of course." Lisa smiled slightly. "It's tough to keep a secret in this town."

"It wasn't a secret to be kept, Lisa. It's not what you're thinking or everyone else is thinking."

"You don't need to give me any explanations, Rick."

"I want to." He leaned forward. "Will you listen to me?"

"I'm listening."

"A few weeks after you left, Minmei showed up at my door. She had a fight with Kyle and needed a place to stay."

"I believe her family lives in this town…"

"She didn't want to stay with them- -"

"How convenient!" Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by the pilot.

"She couldn't stay with them because they blame her for Kyle's disappearance."

"Of course."

"So I let Minmei stay with me although Roy told me it was a mistake."

"You couldn't abandon Minmei. That would be to much asking."

Rick narrowed his blue eyes. He didn't like the tone of voice she was using.

"Nothing has happened between us, Lisa. We're just roommates."

"Sure." Lisa gulped the contents of her glass.

"Sure? Are you being sarcastic?" Rick was starting to get fed up with her attitude.

"You mean to tell me that you have your beautiful Miss Macross, the girl you've been in love with all your life living with you, and that nothing has happened?" She smiled slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a dream come true, Rick. You've got the woman you've always wanted."

"You're wrong about that, Lisa. I don't love Minmei in that way."

"Right." Lisa stood up. "And I just fell off the turnip truck."

"What?" He looked at her in amazement.

"Please stop lying to me, Rick. I saw you and Minmei on the couch, kissing…"

"And that's why you threw me in prison." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not denying that. I did that and I'm not proud of it."

"Well, you shouldn't be."

They stared at each other angrily. Lisa let out a sigh before speaking.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say, Commander Hunter?"

Rick felt his skin prickle. It was a bad sign when she addressed him by rank.

"Yes. I'm sorry for what you must be feeling. I can only imagine what it was like to hear all those rumors…"

"Deep down inside I always knew you weren't the one for me, Rick."

"What?!" He _definitely_ didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

"Go home to Minmei, Rick. I'm sure she's warming your slippers by the chimney."

"There's nothing going on between us. It's you I love, Lisa."

"Whatever you say, Rick."

"Lisa! Believe me!" He held her shoulders.

"Why should I? You're words say one thing but your actions contradict you so much!"

"Baby, please…It's you I'm in love."

"How dare you speak about love? Don't be such a cynic!" Lisa glared at him. "If you really loved me, Minmei wouldn't be living with you. You must have known what I would feel!"

"I'm only helping Minmei until Kyle returns."

"Oh, Rick! And then, what are you going to do? Come back to me? Am I your consolation prize?"

"Please understand I had to help her. She's an old friend and I couldn't say no."

"That's how it's always been in our relationship, Rick. It's always Minmei. She always comes first between us."

"Of course not!"

"The facts don't lie, Rick. Face it."

"Ask Roy if you don't believe me…"

"I'm not doing such thing." She walked towards the door and opened it for him. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest."

"But Lisa- -"

"This conversation is over. Please leave me alone. Pretend you don't know me if we cross each other in the hallway."

"I could never do that, Lisa." He walked towards her.

"Well, I can." She pointed to the street. "Please leave. I want to be alone."

He tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"Just let me be. I'm tired of all the stress. I'm tired of the ups and downs."

"Lisa…"

"If you ever cared about me, please leave. Now." She fought to control the tears from spilling. "Goodnight, Commander Hunter."

"Lisa, wait. Let's talk some more."

"There's nothing left to say. Goodnight."

Rick gave her a hard look before crossing the doorframe. The door shut behind him. Lisa slid to the ground and let her tears stream freely down her cheeks.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A.N.:** I will try to update on a more frequent basis. I'm almost done with this fic, so please stay tuned! And as they say, PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! Thanks!

(1) and (2) were taken from the Robotech Books – no infringement intended.

**SithKnight-Galen:** You're right when you said that Rick digs his own grave, especially when it comes to Minmei. Humm, I considered having Gloval hanging him by his bootstraps or Miriya going Quadrono on him but decided that Lisa could do better – by being indifferent.

**Aikiweezie:** Thank you for your message. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Lord Destroyer:** Thank you for your review. Kyle will show up in the next chapter and I think Rick will get what he deserves.

**GPPR**: Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you keep them coming and thank you.


	12. XII

Disclaimer: ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. No infringement is intended. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter XII**

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Claudia leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend, who was resting on the sofa.

"I'm bored!" Roy pouted. "I need to get out of this house!"

"The doctor ordered you get as much rest as possible, Roy." She sat next to him.

"I know, Claudia. It's just that I miss flying so much."

"I know you do." She smiled at him. "We miss you, too."

"How are things on the base?"

"All is calm."

"I mean between Lisa and Rick."

"I rarely see, Lisa."

"You're lying."

"Why would I be lying?" Claudia feigned innocence.

"Because Lisa's your best friend and because you're angry at Rick. Come on, Claude! I told you nothing is going on between Minmei and Rick."

"I heard you the first time, Roy but every time I see Lisa and the hurt in her eyes...I could strangle your little brother!"

"I know. I told him living with Minmei was a bad idea."

"What's the truth behind all this, Roy? Why would she want to live with Rick? Does she want him back?"

"I told you what I know. She got in some type of argument with her manager- -"

"Boyfriend," corrected Claudia.

"She had an argument with her boyfriend and needed a place to stay. That's all I know."

"Humm...there has to be something more to this story."

"Well, if there is, I don't know it. All I know is that Rick is upset with this situation."

"Too bad! It's his fault."

"Claudia!" Roy looked at his girlfriend.

"Don't even get me started, Roy. I'm still mad at you for having Minmei plan our wedding."

"You can't complain. She's done an excellent job." He poked at her ribs. "Admit it!"

"No!"

Roy tickled her. Claudia tried to contain herself but she burst out laughing.

"That's my girl!" The blond pilot kissed her cheek. "Minmei isn't that bad, is she?"

"She's okay," admitted Claudia. "Were the girls really doing such a bad job?"

"They were making our wedding into _their_ wedding, Claudia! They were calling me all day and night to advise me of the changes they were making. It was chaos!"

"Alright, I believe you but now they are angry at me for not "firing" Miss Macross."

"They'll get over it."

"Oh, they have. I put them in charge of our bachelor/bachelorette party."

"Our what?!" Roy gave her a surprised look.

"Is there a problem, Roy?"

"I thought we were going to have separate parties, honey," said Roy awkwardly.

"The girls came up with this idea and I found it quite interesting."

"Interesting indeed," mumbled Roy.

"Don't worry, Roy. We'll still have strippers – male and female!"

"What?!"

* * *

Minmei was sulking by the window.

_Where is he? _

"What's wrong, Minmei?" Rick's voice startled her and she jumped in her seat.

"I was thinking about Kyle..."

"Good thoughts or bad thoughts?"

"Angry thoughts. I'm wondering what's taking him so long."

"Maybe he hasn't heard the _news_..."

"I'm famous, Rick. He must know by now..." said Minmei arrogantly.

Rick resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"He must be on his way."

"I really hope so. I'm so sorry, Rick." She looked at him with embarrassment.

"About?"

"I've ruined your relationship with Lisa...and everyone hates you."

"It'll be okay, Minmei."

"Are you sure you don't want me to speak to her?"

"I'm sure. My word that nothing is going on between us should be enough."

"I really don't think it's that simple. If I were Lisa, I would have come here and ripped my hair out!"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah! No one gets between me and my man!"

"Well, guess Lisa doesn't feel that way."

They heard a loud bang and before they could move, someone ran in and punched Rick square in the jaw. Rick fell with a grunt to the floor.

"Kyle!" Minmei jumped from her seat.

"How dare you?" Kyle balled his hands into fists as he looked angrily at Rick.

"It's not what you're thinking," said Rick standing.

"Really?" His voice was sarcastic. "You and Minmei are living together and it's not what I'm thinking?"

"I knew it was the only way to have you come back to me!" shouted Minmei.

Kyle looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"I planned it. I needed to get you back. I've missed you so much, Kyle!"

"This is the stupidest thing I ever heard, Minmei." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you see? It worked! You came back!" She smiled at him.

"Something had to be done. You're a Lynn; we have a reputation to keep."

Rick moved his jaw from side to side as he looked at the couple.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm in love with you!"

"You're in love? With me?" He frowned. "And, you're living with him?"

"It's true, Kyle," said Rick.

"Stay out of this, pilot!" He glared angrily at Rick.

"There's something more, Kyle...I'm going to have a baby."

"You were supposed to say that before he punched me," muttered Rick. She ignored him.

Kyle gave her a blank stare.

"Aren't you going to say something?" asked Minmei happily.

"Who's the father?"

Minmei took a step back as if she had been struck. She lifted a hand towards her heart.

"You don't mean that..."

"It's a simple question, Minmei, who's the father?"

"You are! You jerk!" The petite woman looked at him full of hurt.

"How will I know for sure? You did spend a night with him, after all."

"What?!" Rick gave him a bewildered look. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I have no proof that baby is mine," insisted Kyle.

"It's yours!" Minmei started to cry.

"Only DNA could prove that..."

"You can't get that until the baby is born," said Rick.

"Then I guess she's all yours until the baby arrives," said Kyle coldly.

Kyle turned in his heels to leave. Minmei grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't leave. It's yours! It's ours!"

"It's hard to believe you, Minmei..."

"Was I ever unfaithful to you?" asked Minmei on the brink of desperation.

"I don't know..."

Too hurt to say anything else, she let go of him. Kyle walked out of the house as Minmei sobbed.

"I'll go get him, Minmei," said Rick before leaving the house. He caught up with Kyle and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" Kyle gave him a furious look.

"Don't be a fool, Kyle! Minmei loves you and she's been waiting for your return."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth. She loves you and- -"

"I don't care. I stopped caring."

"What about your baby?"

"If it's mine..."

"You don't mean it and you know it." Rick gave him a hard look.

"You know nothing, soldier." Kyle pulled away and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know..." He sat besides her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I was so sure he was going to be happy when he heard about the baby."

"Did you ever give him reasons to doubt you?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that, Rick. I've never, _ever_ cheated on Kyle."

"Sorry, Minmei..."

"The only other man I ever looked at was you, Rick, and we've never done anything."

"Besides share a few kisses..."

"If you can call those kisses," teased Minmei.

"Hey! I've never had any complaints!"

"Of course not, silly! She's in love with you!" Minmei ruffled his hair.

"What are you going to do now, Minmei?"

"I really don't know..."

* * *

More than two weeks had passed since Lisa had seen Rick. Gloval had transferred her aboard the SDF-2 to work with him and Lang on its construction. The admiral was aware of the situation his "daughter" was going through and had decided to ease her pain, even if it meant losing her on the bridge.

Nowadays, it was rare to see her in the SDF-1 and if she was aboard, Lisa made sure it was during Rick's flight patrol. She didn't want to see him, it was just too painful. She tried to stay as busy as possible to ignore the ache she was feeling in her heart. It was almost unbearable to think about Rick, especially because she knew Minmei was waiting for him at the house where she had spent so many nights.

Lisa read the memo in front of her and felt her eyes get misty. Rick had been promoted and had received a medal of valor. She felt a sense of pride.

_I guess I can't pull rank, anymore..._Lisa smiled sadly.

She missed their banter. She missed seeing his face on her screen and hearing his voice through the tac net...she missed all of him!

_But he made his choice..._

Rick had hurt her pride, had made her the laughing stock on the base...all for his precious Minmei! He could have promised her the moon and Lisa would not have returned to him. She sighed and leaned into her chair.

Claudia would never forgive her if she missed the bachelor/bachelorette party. It was to be held at a bar downtown. Lisa knew that as maid of honor she had duties...the only problem was that Rick, as best man was also to be there.

_I can do it...I can do it..._

Lisa stood from her desk and turned the computer off. She grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator. Five minutes later, Lisa exited the SDF-2 and started walking towards her house.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Rick observed the Veritechs leave for night patrol.

"You should be smiling, captain."

Rick turned his head to see Max standing next to him.

"Hi Max."

"What's wrong with you?" Max's hand patted his back. "You look as if you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"That's how I feel."

"Why on Earth would you feel like that? You were just promoted!"

"Being captain means more responsibilities," said Rick leaning onto the rail on the observation deck. Something glittered in the afternoon sun.

"That's usually is the reward for good work, Rick." Max smiled. "Is that your medal?"

Rick nodded and handed it to him. Max whistled appreciatively.

"Nice! You must be proud!"

"A medal is just something to show my kids...if I ever have them."

"Okay. You defeated Khyron, shouldn't you be happy?"

"We don't know that for sure..." replied Rick sullenly.

"Aren't you just a ray a sunshine?" said Max full of sarcasm. "What's really bothering you?"

"Lisa. She wasn't present during the ceremony."

"Did you expect her to show up and congratulate you?" He looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was hoping..."

"She's hurt, Rick. There's no way she would show up, kiss you on the cheek, and pretend all is ok between the two of you."

"Why can't she understand? I'm only helping a friend."

"A friend you were in love with."

"That was years ago, Max! You know that!" Rick sounded annoyed.

"I guess you didn't do a good job of convincing Lisa that she's the _real thing_."

Rick glared at Max. The ace pilot lifted his hand in sign of surrender.

"It's only my opinion, Rick."

Rick huffed and stared into the skies. Max leaned onto the railing and imitated his boss.

"How much longer is she going to stay with you?"

"I have no idea, Max. This has become one huge mess."

"So, things didn't go as well as you planned them?"

"Not one bit. Minmei was sure Kyle would return and whisk her away."

"From the big, bad pilot?" teased Max. Rick gave him a dirty look.

"Not funny."

"You said Kyle showed up...what went wrong?"

"I really can't tell you more, Max. All I know is that I'm stuck with Minmei and Lisa won't speak to me. How much worse can it get?"

"I don't know what to tell you, buddy. What I do know is that it's almost time to get ready for the party."

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Rick glanced at his watch.

"You're the best man, how can you forget?"

"Age, I guess..."

* * *

Vanessa, Kim and Sammie were at a table with their boyfriends. The Zentraedi men were all smiles, excited to be at their first bachelor party.

"All this food is free?" asked Bron.

"That's right," said Sammie.

"And all these drinks?" asked Rico.

"I think you've had enough of those," said Kim removing a drink from his hand.

"These guys are going to flip when they see the strippers," whispered Kim to her friends.

"Not only that – wow!" Her eyes diverted to the entrance.

"Is that?" Vanessa removed her glasses to wipe her lens.

Miriya pointed to the door and Max almost choked with a Vienna sausage. Miriya patted his back, amused at his reaction.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Miriya smiled at her husband.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like the outfit, Max? I helped her choose it myself."

"You helped her?" _Oh, boy! Rick's in trouble!_

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" asked Miriya full of pride.

Max turned to look at his wife as he pondered on the correct answer. Under normal circumstances, with a human wife, he would have said that she looked the same as always – pretending he really wasn't looking...but Miriya was a different story.

"Yes, she does. You did a great job, honey." He kissed her cheek.

"Think Rick will like it?" Asked Miriya mischievously.

Lisa walked into the bar. She could feel all eyes on her and forced herself to keep walking and not run away. The males noticed her immediately and whistled at her. Lisa turned around, her hands on her hips and looked at them.

"May I remind you I'm your superior officer?"

The men quieted down and their jaws dropped.

"Cap-captain Hayes?" Stuttered one of the pilots.

"Yes. It's Captain Hayes," said Roy approaching her. "Don't you forget that?"

"That's right!" She winked at them.

Roy wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and led her to his table. She greeted Claudia and sat down.

"Nice to see you, captain," teased Claudia.

"I know. I know...I've just been so busy on the SDF-2."

"How's that going?" asked Roy.

"Good but I don't want to talk about work. Why don't you tell me how you're doing?"

"Not as good as you." He looked at her appreciatively. "You look damn fine!"

"Oh, shush!" Lisa blushed. "How's the arm?"

"It itches and I wish they would remove the cast...but they won't." He pouted.

"Guess you're getting married with it."

"Seems like it."

"Is that a new outfit, Lisa?" asked Claudia.

"Miriya made me buy it."

"Great choice," said Claudia as she glanced sideways. "A certain someone has been staring at you since you walked in."

Lisa held the urge to yell "YES!" and jump up and down.

"What were you thinking when you decided to wear that?" asked Roy.

"Just wanted to look pretty."

"For you...or for him?" teased Roy.

"For me, of course!"

It was a lie. She had decided to wear that outfit to lift her spirits but also to show Rick what he was missing.

"Well, my little brother hasn't stopped gawking at you since you arrived."

"Where is he?"

"By the jukebox."

Lisa slightly turned her head and her eyes met with Rick's...

Captain Hunter was indeed staring. He had never seen Lisa wear a skirt that short. It was a mini skirt that showed her well toned thighs. She wore a fitted red colored blouse with short sleeves. Her hair fell in loose ways down her back...just the way he liked it. She was stunning! Rick felt a twang of jealousy in his gut as he noticed the other soldiers staring at her.

Lisa pulled her eyes away as Max placed a drink in front of her.

"Hello Max. Hi Miriya."

"Hello Lisa. It worked, didn't it?" asked the Zentraedi. Lisa winked at her.

Minmei came by the table with a platter of finger food. She smiled and greeted them all, giving Lisa a sheepish smile. Out of courtesy, Lisa smiled even though what she wanted to do was choke her. One she was gone, Lisa poked Claudia's arm.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"She's the wedding coordinator. I thought I told you."

"Did she have to come to the bachelor party?"

"I couldn't say no."

"Why?" Lisa eyed her suspiciously. "Claudia Grant, are you starting to like her?"

"She's not that bad...once you get to know her," admitted Claudia guiltily.

"What?!"

"We've talked a bit and she assured me she's in love with Kyle."

"Right."

"She seems honest. Besides, I haven't seem them get romantic or anything like that."

"If you say so..."

* * *

"Go get her, Rick," said Minmei over his shoulder.

"She doesn't want to speak to me."

"Are you going to listen to her?" Minmei gave him a serious look.

"I want to respect her wishes."

"Stop being so dense, Rick. You love her. She loves you. You should be together."

"You're forgetting a small detail, Minmei..."

"I know. I caused a mess but I'm fixing it. Right now!"

* * *

Lisa saw Minmei come towards her and bolted towards the restroom. The singer didn't give up and followed her.

"Lisa." Minmei shut the door behind her and glanced around the restroom.

"Please leave me alone," responded Lisa from one of the stalls.

"You're a military woman, Lisa. I thought you'd have more guts than this."

Minmei knew the effect her words would have and smiled triumphantly as Lisa faced her.

"What do you want, Minmei?" Lisa glared at her.

"I want you to know that there is nothing going on between us."

"Really?" The sarcasm in Lisa's voice was obvious.

"It's kind of a long story- -"

"Don't have time to listen to it."

"Please do." Minmei grabbed her arm. "Please."

"Fine. I'll listen."

* * *

An angry Lynn-Kyle walked down the streets of New Macross City. His black hair flowed with each of his steps, and more that one woman stared at him He was a handsome man, who looked even more dashing when he was upset.

_What should I do? _

He felt a horrible confusion towards Minmei and his feelings. He still loved her. Heck! He never stopped loving her but he just couldn't understand her. He remembered his conversations with his parents. They had told him that Minmei had been distraught when he left, that she had spent almost a week in bed, and that one day she had gotten up and said she had the brightest idea to get Kyle back.

_She moved in with the pilot to get me back? _

What kind of reasoning was that? _It was Minmei reasoning._

He couldn't help but smile. She was quirky, he had to admit.

_And spoiled, and childish but I love her!_

He was going to be a father! Would it be a little girl he could spoil? Or a little boy to teach martial arts? He pictured a baby with blue eyes like hers and grinned.

* * *

"Do you believe me now?" Minmei flattened the front of her dress. "I'm almost sixteen weeks."

Lisa did a quick calculation in her mind. Minmei looked at her,disappointed.

"You don't believe me..."

"It's hard. I saw you..."

"I already explained that that was a stupid mistake on my part. I was stupid, Lisa. Believe me!"

"Fine. I believe you."

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Minmei grinned.

"Not really."

"Look, I know you must hate me, Lisa but please give Rick a chance. He's been so upset over this mess."

"I don't know..."

"What? He loves you. He's crazy over you!"

"I think it's a little too late for us. Too many things, too many misunderstandings."

"Oh, my gosh! I've ruined Rick's love life!"

Lisa grinned. "Don't be a drama queen, Minmei."

"You noticed? Damn! I'm losing my touch!"

The two women laughed. Suddenly, Minmei wrapped her arms around Lisa. The soldier lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't be too hard on Rick. He's kind of dense but he always has the best intentions - -"

Minmei was interrupted by the bridge crew that entered the restroom. Their jaws dropped at the scene in front of them. Lisa pulled away.

"Don't even think about asking," she said before exiting the room followed by the singer.

They returned to the main room; Lisa went back to her friends and Minmei to Rick.

"It's done." The singer sat next to the pilot.

"What's done?"

"I spoke to Lisa?"

"You what?!" He nearly jumped to his feet.

"I explained everything to her."

"And?" asked Rick full of hope.

"Didn't go well." Minmei crossed her arms. "She's a tough cookie."

"I know." He sighed.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Rick didn't have a chance to answer as the DJ played a slow romantic song. His eyes diverted towards Lisa.

At that precise moment, Lisa lowered her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Claudia.

"That song...Rick and I danced to that song..."

It was painful. That night had seemed so perfect...and now, it was so far away.

Across the room, Rick had finished telling Minmei why that song was so special to them.

"Ask her to dance," she suggested.

"Are you nuts? She'll throw the glass of wine at me."

"Can't you pay the dry cleaning?"

Rick gave her a dirty look. Minmei punched him playfully in the arm.

"Go get her, flyboy!"

Back at her table, Lisa saw him stand up.

_He wouldn't..._

"I think your lover boy is heading this way," whispered Claudia.

"How dare he?" Lisa stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She hurried towards the exit as she bumped into the dancing couples.

Rick saw her flee from the table and ran after her...only to see her leave in the backseat of a cab.

* * *

Several hours later, Rick was tossing and turning on the couch. He couldn't get the image of Lisa running from him out of his mind.

_She must really hate me..._He thought full of pain.

"Rick..." Minmei's voice interrupted his thoughts. He stretched his arm to turn on the lamp. The girl was standing next to him with her bag by her feet.

"What's going on, Minmei?"

"I'm going home, Rick. I can't take this anymore. I need to see Kyle."

"I understand."

"I wanted to thank you for everything. You are truly the best friend I've ever had."

"Do you want me to call a cab for you?" He rose to his feet.

"I already did." She hugged him before kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you, roomie."

"I'll miss you, too. You're good company."

"Don't let Lisa get away, Rick. She's what you need."

"What I need?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Face it. You need someone to keep you in line, the same as I do. I have Kyle and you have Lisa."

"Is that so?"

"You know it's true." She picked her bag before heading to the door.

"I know it's true." He opened the door. "Will you be okay?"

"If Kyle takes me back." She exited the house. "If not...I'll be back."

Rick crossed his fingers as she entered the cab.

* * *

Minmei entered the restaurant using her old key. She tiptoed up the stairs and walked towards his room. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the dragon nameplate Aunt Lena insisted on hanging on Kyle's door. Softly, she pushed the door open and went to his bed. Kyle's sleeping form was sprawled all over the bed.

_Always hogging the mattress..._thought Minmei with an amused smile.

He moved in his sleep, uncovering himself, revealing he was shirtless. She felt her blood stir and felt the need to touch him. She let her hand rest over his heart and sighed.

"Kyle..."

His eyes fluttered open, the dark orbs focusing on the loving, blue eyes.

"Minmei!" He sat upright. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you," responded the girl sitting at his feet. "I missed you."

"You got tired of you pilot, huh?" The pain in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the singer.

"No. I got tired of being without you."

"I got used to being _without_ you..." said Kyle cruelly.

Minmei took his hand in hers and placed it over her belly. He widened his eyes at the bulge he felt under his skin. He pulled away

"I need you. _We _need you."

"You said you didn't. You were quite clear that day."

"I was a jerk that day!" She stood up, annoyed. "I'm sorry!"

"Minmei- -"

"I love _you_, Kyle! It's you I love! Please tell me it's not too late. I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? That's a first! Lynn Minmei's thinking about someone besides herself."

"Stop being sarcastic, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm just stating the obvious facts." He rose from his bed and opened the curtains to let the moonlight in. "You can't change overnight."

"You're right but...will you give me an opportunity to prove it to you?"

Minmei walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek up against his back. "I love you, Lynn Kyle. I always have."

Kyle let out a frustrated sigh and turned to embrace her.

"Are you sure, Minmei? Are you sure you're not in love with the pilot?"

"There was a time I thought he was love but I was wrong...I was foolish. It's you, Kyle! It's always been you!"

"I'm not up for games, Minmei. I'm ask- -"

"Stop asking! Believe me!" She buried her face in his chest. Kyle felt her tears on his skin. "I love you! Will you give me another chance?"

Kyle's hand rose to hold her chin between his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"I will...I love you, Mimi..."

Minmei smiled and threw her arms around his neck to lower his lips to hers.

* * *

_**To be continued: Roy and Claudia's wedding.**_

**AN: Thank you for your emails and for reading this fic. Please review.**

**_Lord Destroyer:_** Thanks for the email. No, Khyron is not dead. He's just out of the picture...for now. The ring is in Rick's nightstand...wonder if he should bring it out anytime soon...?

**_K71:_** Many thanks. I didn't want Lisa to cry anymore...she has suffered a lot already.

**_Knights Templar_**: I'll try to make you happy.

**_Admiral RT:_** Thanks for reading! Do you think Lisa should give him another chance?

**_Antonius Varus, Gokuuh, Sphersian, Sissille, and Aikiweezie:_** Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	13. XIII

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. No infringement is intended. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The songs used in this chapter belong to their authors – all rights reserved to them._

**Chapter XIII**

The next day, the whole base was buzzing with the news of Kyle and Minmei's reconciliation. Lisa pretended to ignore the comments but it was nearly impossible as she and Claudia were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Did you hear? Captain Hunter is alone, again."

"She dumped him! Can you believe it?"

"There must be something pretty wrong with him...but he's so damn cute!"

"It's his eyes! Those eyes are killers."

Lisa rolled her eyes and Claudia laughed. The girls that were gossiping noticed that Lisa was behind them and swiftly changed topics.

"So?" said Claudia raising an eyebrow.

"So?"

"What are you going to do when Rick comes knocking on your door?"

"I'm going to keep it closed." Lisa slurped from her coffee mug. "Why? Do you have any inside information I should know about?"

"I'm just guessing..."

"Well, he better stay away, Claudia."

"Really?"

"Really and that's all I have to say."

"Okay, don't bite my head off."

"Sorry." Lisa slumped in her seat. "I'm just so tired. I've been working so many hours..."

"I wouldn't complain. That guy that's working with you..." Claudia whistled.

"Who, Matt?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Matt. He's gorgeous!"

Matt was a tall, athletic blond with green eyes that had been transferred from New Portland City. He looked more like a model than an engineer.

"He's a brilliant guy. Even Dr. Lang is impressed with his ideas."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like him?"

"Claudia! He's younger than me!"

"So? Isn't that your target market?" teased Claudia. Lisa swatted her arm, playfully.

"Stop that! He's just a nice kid..."

"That's what you used to call Hunter." Claudia's face lit up. "Hey, why don't you bring him to the wedding?"

"To the wedding?"

"Yeah, bring him over. After all, the maid of honor needs to have a date...and I know you're not going to hang around with Rick."

"Of course not."

"But you will have to dance with him after the first dance."

"Do I have to?" whined Lisa.

"It's customary."

"Fine." Lisa crossed her arms over her chest. "Only because it's your wedding."

"There comes the hunk," mumbled Claudia.

Indeed, Matt Kent was walking towards them.

"Hi Matt," said Lisa.

"Hi. Am I interrupting?" He smiled boyishly. Claudia kicked Lisa under the table.

"No, not at all. Matt, this is Commander Claudia Grant."

"Yes, of course. Vince Grant's sister."

"Guess I have a famous little brother." Claudia shook his hand and smiled.

"What's up?" Lisa looked at him curiously.

"I wanted to show you the designs I'm working on. I'd like to know what you think before I show them to Dr. Lang."

"Oh sure! No problem!" Lisa stood up and faced Claudia. "Duty calls, pal. I'll talk to you later."

"We sure will," said Claudia suggestively.

Lisa and Matt were walking towards the exit. As the door opened, they were face to face with Rick and Max. Lisa held her breath.

"Captain Hayes," greeted Max. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Max. How's the little princess?"

"Gorgeous! And she's walking!"

"Oh, my! You guys must have a handful!"

"You could say that." Max looked at the "new" guy. "Hello, I'm Max Sterling."

"Where are my manners?" Lisa swallowed hard. "Matt, this is Commander Max Sterling."

"Very nice to meet you." Matt shook his hand. "I've heard you have a beautiful family."

"And I'm Rick Hunter." They all turned their faces towards him.

"Yes, I heard about you," said Matt rather vaguely. Rick didn't like his comment.

"Well, nice seeing you. We have to go." Lisa tugged on Matt's sleeve.

"Goodbye, captain. Goodbye, Matt."

"Goodbye."

Rick's gaze followed them as Lisa and Matt exited.

"I don't like him."

"What?" Max looked bewildered.

"He likes Lisa. I can see it in his eyes."

"What's wrong with that? She's a beautiful woman."

"What's wrong? Lisa is mine, that's what's wrong!"

Max laughed and patted his back. "Aren't we being just a bit chauvinistic?"

"Whatever." They both sat at a table. "That kid better not- -"

"What? Go after Lisa? She's a free woman, Rick."

"No, she's not."

"Ha! So, now you're jealous. I guess it's time you had some of your own medicine."

"Max..." said Rick menacingly.

"You better start making your move, boss."

**

* * *

**

Claudia was making her famous pineapple salad when Rick arrived for dinner. Roy opened the door for him and they walked towards the kitchen.

"Hi Rick! What do you have there?"

"Apple pie." He placed it over the counter and sat on the stool. "Something smells wonderful."

"Claudia's making roast beef as a goodbye present," said Roy.

"Goodbye present?" Rick raised his eyebrow.

"I'm spending the next two nights with you, little brother." He swung his arm around his neck.

"Why?" Rick didn't seem to enthusiastic.

"I want him out of the house before the wedding," explained Claudia.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot..."

"We're going to have fun, Ricky. Just like old times."

Rick elbowed him. "Don't call me that."

"Temper, temper! What's bothering you?" Roy looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you know a guy named Matt?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," said Roy.

"I told you about him, darling..." Claudia gave him the _eye_. "It's the new guy that's working with Lisa."

"Oh! _That_ guy! I've heard he's a genius."

"A genius?" Rick looked irate.

"He's working under Lang. He's definitely got brains." Claudia sighed. "And, he's so handsome...no offense, honey."

"None taken." Roy shrugged his shoulders. "What's the matter with you, Rick?"

"I met him today. He was with Lisa and I didn't like him."

"Why is that?" said Claudia leaning over the counter.

"He seemed...arrogant."

The couple looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rick was miffed.

"You are! You are jealous!"

"Am not! He's a wet nose- -"

"Just like you!" Roy tousled his hair.

"He was staring at Lisa, hanging on to each of her words."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like it..." He crossed his arms.

"Well, you better think what'cha gonna go 'cause Lisa's taking him to the wedding."

**

* * *

**

Hours later Rick was tossing and turning on the bed.

"Stop moving..." mumbled Roy.

Rick glared at his big brother. "I can't sleep with you next to me, doofus."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch...too small."

"Well, I'm not either. I spent more than a month there because of Minmei."

"You should be used to it by now." Roy pulled the covers his way.

"Hey!"

Rick tugged at them. Roy tugged back with all his force and Rick fell off the bed. The blonde pilot slid over to his brother's side and glanced at him over the edge with an amused look.

"Feel better?"

Rick stood up with an angry glare.

"Why don't you take a walk, Rick? Go solve what's bothering you."

"Whatever, Roy!"

"You are so immature!"

Rick hit him with a pillow over the head before grabbing his jogging suit.

**

* * *

**

He stood outside Lisa's house as if he were a stalker. She had closed the curtains but she was still awake as he could see her shadow over the window. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the door and rang the bell.

"Rick! What are you doing here? Is it an emergency? I haven't been called."

"Calm down, Lisa. I...I just needed to talk to you and I saw the lights on..." He rubbed the tip of his sneaker on the concrete. "May I come in?"

"It's pretty late, Rick."

"Please, Lisa."

Blue eyes met green eyes...and she couldn't say no. She opened her door wide and stepped aside. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What are you doing up so late, Lisa?"

"You know I have insomnia."

"You never had it while you were with me."

Lisa frowned at him. "That wasn't very proper of you to say, Rick."

"Sorry. I was just stating the facts."

"Why are you here, Rick?"

"Because I want us to be together, Lisa."

"Now that Minmei's out of the picture? How convenient!"

"You know there was nothing going on between us. Minmei told me she spoke to you."

"Yes, she did but that has no relevance."

"Why? Why can't we be together, Lisa? I love you."

"Rick, please stop."

"Lisa, let's give it a try..."

"No." She stood up.

"Why?"

"Because you cause me pain."

"Pain?"

"All I know is that I fell in love with you and I got hurt. Then, you fell in love with me, and I still got hurt! I'm not going to put myself through that again!"

"This time it'll be different, baby."

"There isn't going to be a _this time_. No way."

Rick took her in his arms.

"Don't say no, Lisa." His face was only inches away from hers.

"Don't you dare- -"

He dared. His lips came down on hers, fully pressing on them. He felt her struggle but wouldn't budge.

Lisa felt all her air leave her lungs. Good heavens! He was kissing her and it had been so long! She felt her knees go weak.

Rick also felt it and held her close. He diminished the pressure and began kissing her gently, nibbling, teasing her lower lip.

"Stop Rick..." whispered Lisa turning her face.

"Lisa, we deserve another chance." He caressed her hair.

"Please leave, Rick." She pulled away. "We're done."

"If you say so but I'm not giving up."

"You'll only waste your time."

"To get you back is not wasting my time."

He walked out her door as Lisa sighed.

**

* * *

**

Lisa walked onto the ship the next morning to be met by a smiling crew.

"What's going on?"

The people aboard the SDF-2 didn't know her well enough to say anything aloud, so they only grinned. Lisa ignored them and opened the door to find at least a dozen flower arrangements in her office.

"What's this?" She turned to the secretary. "How did they get here? No one has clearance."

"The truck was waiting at the entrance and we brought the flowers up ourselves." The girl smiled. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Very." Lisa stopped at each one of them looking for a card. Of course, the last arrangement had it.

_I'm not giving up, baby. _

_I need you. I want you. I love you._

_Rick._

"Thinks he can buy me with flowers? Ha!"

**

* * *

**

Rick was on patrol that morning. The skies were blue and the sun was shining beautifully. Once again he flew over the patch of marigolds he had discovered months ago and wished he had brought Lisa.

_I wonder if she liked the flowers..._

He wasn't going to give up. No matter how stubborn Lisa got, he could be stubborn, too. She still loved him; he had sensed it in that brief moment she had faintly kissed him back. There were so many things he wanted to tell her besides that he was sorry...he just couldn't find the words.

He remembered Minmei and her small belly...a life was growing inside her. A new life amidst all the violence and horror they had seen and lived through. For a brief moment he wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own with Lisa, and he smiled.

**

* * *

**

"Captain Hayes, are you in here?"

Lisa turned away from her computer. "Hello, Matt."

"Seems like someone's trying to get on your good side." He pointed at the flowers.

"Seems like it. What did Lang say about your designs?"

"He liked them."

"Great!"

"But then he gave me a thousand and one pointers on how to make things better."

"Don't take it personally, Matt." She smiled to give him comfort. "You'll catch on."

"I hope so."

"It'll be alright."

"Captain Hayes, I don't want to seem to forward but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Dinner?" She opened her eyes in surprise. "I don't think- -"

"It's just dinner, Captain Hayes. You see, I'm new in town and spend so many hours on the SDF-2 that I really don't know anyone besides you, Dr. Lang, and Gloval. It gets boring eating alone."

"I understand. I know what it's like to be the new kid on the block."

"Then, you'll have dinner with me?" He smiled a smile of relief.

"Sure. I know a cute little diner not far away from the base."

"Great!"

Lisa looked at her watch. "Shall we go then? It's after seven."

"Sure."

**

* * *

**

"How was your flight, Captain Hunter?" asked the technician.

"Great." Rick jumped out of the cockpit and removed his helmet.

"Captain Fokker was looking for you. He asked to tell you that he'd wait for you in the lounge."

"Thanks."

Rick entered the lounge to see Roy staring at the TV.

"What's up,Roy?"

"I needed someone to whine to." He placed his forehead on the table. "I can't take this desk duty anymore! It's driving me nuts!"

"Chill out, Roy! You'll be back flying after the honeymoon!" Rick patted his head.

"If they don't remove this cast by then, I will!"

"I think you're just nervous. You've got only one more day, Roy."

"I know!" He grinned. "Tell me, how did it go with Lisa?"

"She told me she didn't want anything with me."

"And?"

"And I sent her flowers."

"Flowers?" He punched him. "Flowers? What are you thinking?"

"What's wrong?"

"After what you did, flowers are not gonna get you anywhere. You gotta give her little things, you know? Trinkets, pins, earrings, mementos..."

"Like you did with Claudia?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Don't know what to- - Holy crap!"

"What?" Roy turned around and started laughing.

"I can't believe this!" Rick hit his forehead.

There they were...Rick's flowers were being carried by some of the female crew as they exited the building.

"Told you it wouldn't work!"

"I can't believe her! She'll see! Tomorrow I'll send her two dozen."

"You should go with the trinkets..."

Rick's jaw dropped and he pointed with his finger. It was Lisa and Matt exiting the building.

**

* * *

**

The two dozen flowered appeared at the SDF-2 and once again Lisa gave them away to the female crew. Rick couldn't believe it! And to make matters worse, the girls were winking at him and the guys were making him the target of all jokes.

"I told you the flowers weren't good enough," said Roy.

"I'm spending a small fortune on them and she's giving them away!" complained Rick.

"I think you need to change your strategy, skipper." Max patted his shoulder.

The three men were sitting in Rick's living room, drinking beer and eating junk food to celebrate Roy's last night of "freedom".

"Maybe you should just give up, Rick," said Roy. "I hate to tell you this but Claudia told me that Lisa had a _great_ time at dinner with Matt."

"Oh! That guy we met? He's seems so nice." Max smiled.

"They have a lot in common," piped in Roy.

Rick felt the urge to punch Max and Roy. He took a drink from his bottle.

"He's too damn young for her. They can't have that much in common."

"He's your age, Hunter and you had a lot in common with Lisa."

"I'm mature for my age."

Max and Roy burst in laughter. "Sure you are!"

"I'm serious guys! Besides, I'm in the military. I'm a pilot, I know about combat, about strategies...what does this guy know? He's just an engineer."

"An engineer that has access to Lisa twenty-four hours a day."

"You're not helping, Roy! All I'm trying to do is get her back and I just don't know how."

"Give her some time?" suggested Max.

"I can't give her time!" Rick shook his head. "We've wasted so much time already."

"That's your fault."

Rick glared at Roy. "I don't need a reminder."

"Calm down, Rick. Let's have a drink in the name of love." Max raised his bottle.

"What am I going to do?" Rick rested his head on the sofa.

"Humiliate yourself until she says yes," suggested Roy.

"And if that doesn't work...keep on trying!" said Max.

**

* * *

**

Back at Claudia's place, Lisa, Miriya, Vanessa, Kim, Sammie, and little Dana were gathered round the living room in sleeping bags.

"This reminds me of the sleepovers I used to have as a kid," said Sammie.

"You're still a kid," teased Vanessa. Sammie stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"So, how does it feel to know that tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Roy Fokker?"

"You mean Mrs. Grant-Fokker." She stepped into the living room with a few bowls and spoons while Lisa brought the ice-cream.

"You're not taking his name alone?" asked Sammie. "I've always thought it was so romantic to be Mrs. Something."

"Take Miriya," said Kim. "She's Miriya Sterling."

"Yes, I am. I like my husband's name." She fed Dana a spoonful of ice cream.

"You could have kept yours," said Claudia, smiling. "Tell us, Lisa, what would you like to be Mrs. Hayes-Hunter or Mrs. Hunter?"

"WH-what?" The question caught her off guard. "I've never thought about it."

"Right," teased Sammie. "Like you never scribbled the commander's name next to yours."

"You mean the captain's," said Lisa full of pride.

All the women laughed. Lisa couldn't help but blush and trying to hide her embarrassment she took Dana in her arms.

"You're not going to laugh at me, precious, are you?" Dana giggled.

"Is it true that you've been having dinner with that new hunk on the SDF-2?" asked Kim.

"If you mean Matt, yes I have. He's a nice guy."

"Humm, I've heard he might have a crush on you," said Vanessa.

"That's just gossip. We had a nice talk last night and he told me I reminded him of his sister."

"His sister?"

"She had green eyes like me. Matt told me she passed away during Dolza's attack."

"Poor kid! Does he need any comforting?"

"Sammie!" Lisa scolded her. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I was just wondering..."

"He has a girlfriend back at New Portland City. He's planning on marrying her next year."

"How sweet!"

"Is he coming tomorrow?" asked Claudia.

"Yes and he told me to thank you for the invitation."

"He's coming to the wedding?" asked a bewildered Kim.

"Captain Hunter is not going to like that," said Miriya.

"No...like..." said Dana. The women looked at the baby. Sometimes it seemed as if she understood everything that was going around her.

"How do you know that, Miriya?" asked Lisa.

"Rick's been talking to Max. He thinks this man is interested in you."

Vanessa, Kim, and Sammie clapped gleefully. "He's jealous!"

"Nonsense." Lisa shook her head.

"He does love you, Lisa." Miriya looked at her. "Don't you?"

"I--"

"Nothing to be ashamed of," said Vanessa. "Even though he has been a jerk."

"Men are idiots, Lisa" said Sammie matter of factly. "Give him another chance."

"Ick...Ick..." Dana clapped her hands. Once again they all looked at the baby. Miriya smiled.

"Let's leave Lisa alone." Claudia showed them her hands. "Who's giving me a manicure?"

**

* * *

**

It was after midnight when Claudia heard someone tapping on her bedroom window. She opened her eyes and walked towards the window. As she raised the blinds she saw Roy's smiling face.

"What are you doing here, honey?" she asked after opening the window.

"I needed to see you. Would you mind coming out here?"

"What's wrong, Roy?"

"Please come out."

"Okay. Meet me at the front porch."

"No, you'll probably wake the girls. Just come out the window."

"Out the window?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'll be here to catch you, sweetie."

Claudia gave his a puzzled looked but jumped out the window. Roy hugged her close.

"Is there something wrong, Roy?"

"Not at all." He nuzzled her neck. "I just missed you."

"I miss you, too." Claudia caressed his cheek. "For a moment I thought you were going to back out of the wedding."

"Heck no! I can't imagine my life without you. I haven't been with you in two days and I feel so incomplete."

"I guess Rick's cooking is really bad, huh?"

Roy laughed and kissed her nose. "No one cooks like you, it's true but it's more than that. I need you, I love you."

"I love you, too, Roy." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I promise you that I will do my best to make you happy, Claudia. I promise you that we'll always be together...no matter what." His eyes got misty.

"I promise you that my love will only be yours, forever and ever...no matter what."

"Including pineapple salad?" He winked at her.

"You wouldn't be Roy Fokker if you didn't--"

Roy silenced her with a loving kiss. She laced her arms around his neck and caressed his hair. When they parted, they were both misty eyed and smiling.

"I think you should have cut your hair for the wedding."

"My hair?" He gave her a look of utter terror. "No way. We pilots don't cut our hair."

"You pilots are nothing but trouble." She smiled. "Did you tell your little brother to hurry up and get Lisa back?"

"He's trying, Claudia. I told him to give her little trinkets..."

"Like you did?" She placed her hands over her hips.

"It worked, didn't it?" Roy smiled arrogantly before bringing Claudia close for a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

**

The wedding was to be held in an auditorium that had been converted into a ballroom for the joyous occasion. Decorations were hanging from wall to wall such as paper wedding bells and balloons. Round tables were decorated with pastel linens and flower arrangements. Minmei looked very professional dressed in a pastel colored suit and was giving last minute directions to the servers and the caterers.

Lynn Kyle was looking at his bride to be with a smile on his handsome face. He had to admit that maternity gave her a beautiful glow. It also impressed her to see her taking her duties as wedding coordinator so serious. She saw her hold the team's hand before shouting out "Showtime!" The servers all scrambled as Minmei spoke into her microphone. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek as she finished giving instructions – which surprised Kyle; normally she would push him away.

"I'm so excited!" She removed her mic to fluff her hair.

"I can see that. Your cheeks are all flushed. Is that good for the baby?"

"It's good excitement! This wedding is going to be awesome!"

"Are you ready to sing? You haven't done it in a while."

"I'll be fine. Did I sing so awful last night?" She gave him a worried look.

"I didn't mean that Minmei. It's just that you haven't been on a stage for a while."

"I'll be fine...and even though it's their song, I'll be singing only for you."

"Really?"

"Really." She took his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly.

**

* * *

**

"I can't get this knot straight," complained Roy.

"Calm down." Rick came to his aid and fixed his bow. "There!"

"Thanks." He stared into the mirror. "I must say I look quite dashing..."

"Let's hope Claudia thinks that. In my opinion you look like a server."

"Ha, ha! Not funny, Rick." He started fumbling with the cufflinks.

"I'll do that. I've never seen you this nervous before, Roy."

"I can't help it! I'm getting married!"

"So? You've been together for a while."

"It's not the same. I'm becoming a husband, hopefully a father...what if I'm not cut out for it?"

"You'll be fine. You were the best brother I could have ever had. I'd say you'd had training." Rick patted him on the shoulder. "I didn't come out so bad, did I?"

"Only when it comes to women..." teased Roy.

"I can't argue with you about that...I really messed up...and I don't know how to fix it."

"You're a man, aren't you? If you want a girl, you must be prepared to go after her." (1)

"She asked me to stay away and I don't want to hurt her feelings, Roy."

"Don't get carried away laboring not to hurt her feelings. If you really love her, you must have the guts to make her yours by force, if necessary." (2)

"By force? She'll have me locked up!" Rick grinned.

"Wouldn't it be worth it? Roy grinned back.

"Anyways, today's your day, buddy, so let's concentrate on getting you _mildly_ presentable...some hair gel would be nice."

"Hair gel? No way!" Roy backed away. "Leave my hair alone!"

"Claudia wants your eyes to be seen."

"She said that?"

"She actually _ordered_ me to do something about your hair."

"Oh man!" He gave Rick a sorrowful look. "Fine."

"Claudia is going to be one happy woman."

"May I come in?"

Rick had gel in his hands and his hands were in Roy's hair when they heard Gloval's voice. They both stood up and saluted him.

"At ease, gentlemen." He smiled. "I'm not here as your superior, I'm here as your friend."

"It's an honor, sir." Roy sat down again to have Rick finish his hair.

"I see you have a second profession, Captain Hunter," teased Gloval.

Rick blushed to the roots of his hair. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Gloval laughed at Rick's response and turned to Roy.

"We've know each other for a long time, haven't we, my boy?"

"Very long, sir."

"You were a rebellious teenager when I met you, Roy. Everyone thought you would amount to no good but did you prove them wrong! I am very proud of you, Roy and I want you to know that the RDF wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure to serve under you."

"I want to wish you the best with Claudia. You are taking one of my "girls" today, and I expect you to treat her as she deserves."

"You don't have to doubt that, Captain Gloval. I adore her."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't like to see any of them getting hurt..." He stood. "I' going back to my seat before Miss Minmei starts panicking."

"Was he trying to tell me something?" Rick lifted an eyebrow when Gloval left.

"If the glove fits..." Roy smirked at him.

**

* * *

**

In another room, Lisa was placing a tiara on Claudia, and smiled when she was done.

"You look like a princess."

"I rather look like a queen." Claudia smiled playfully.

"Captain Fokker is going to be a very happy man. The dress looks fantastic on you."

Claudia had chosen a sequined spaghetti-strap slip dress with embroidered lace overlay. The dress had belonged to her mother and she had always kept it with her in a wooden chest. Now, looking at her reflection, a few tears fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Lisa handed her a tissue.

"I was just thinking about my parents. My mom would have loved to see this day."

"I'm sure she's watching from high above." Lisa smiled.

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

A discrete knock interrupted their conversation. Vince's face appeared through the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, little brother. Tell me what you think?"

Vince grinned at her. "Stunning!"

"Thank you."

"You're also looking nice, Lisa."

"Thank you, Vince."

"Are you ready, Claude? I can see that Roy's nervous."

"Then, let's take another five minutes."

**

* * *

**

"What's taking her so long?" whispered Roy pulling on his shirt's neck. "Did she change her mind, Rick?"

"It's traditional for the bride to be late...and stop fussing."

"Do you have the rings?"

"Rings? What rings?"

"What?!"

"Just kidding, Roy!"

"You little--"

Roy's banter was interrupted by the first chords of the Wedding March. The door at the end of the room opened to the sight of Miriya and Max pulling a red wagon with Dana in it. The baby was throwing petals off the wagon and onto the runner.

Next was Lisa. She was carrying a small bouquet in her hands that matched her lavender silk V-neck gown. Her hair was half pulled up and it fell in soft waves down her back.

Rick blinked twice when he saw her walk in and tried to make eye contact with her but she averted her gaze. He followed her with his eyes until she took her spot on the bride's side.

Claudia entered by her brother's side. Roy saw her and smiled, bearing all his teeth. The bride winked at him and paced slowly to the altar as Minmei had taught her. When Claudia was within his reach, he shook hands with Vince.

"Take care of her Fokker!"

"Roger that," said Roy happily.

The couple held hands and turned to face the minister. Claudia handed Lisa her bouquet.

"Shall we begin?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" responded the couple eliciting laughter from the crowd.

"Well, I can see you've been properly trained," answered the minister good-naturedly.

"Why don't you just declare us husband and wife? I can't wait to take her home!" said Roy mischievously.

"Oh, you!" Claudia blushed. The crowd laughed once again.

"Okay then, let's not waste any time. Dearly beloved..."

Lisa was listening to the words of the minister and the vows the couple were giving each other. She could feel her eyes get misty and swallowed hard to fight her tears. To make matters worse, Rick didn't stop staring at her. She raised her gaze to meet his.

"I love you..." mouthed Rick. She promptly turned to look at Claudia.

Rick could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. That's what he wanted-to marry Lisa! He remembered the ring and the whole speech he had prepared for Lisa upon her return from space...and how it had all gone down the drain.

_Why can't you believe I love you? _

"Rick!" Roy shook his shoulder to get his attention. "The ring, Rick."

"It's in the nightstand..." babbled the pilot.

"What are you talking about?" mumbled Roy. "My rings..."

"Sorry!" He blushed and handed them over to Roy. The couple placed them on their respective fingers.

"I now declare you, husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Roy Fokker!"

The whole room exploded in applause and shouts as Roy kissed his bride, tipping her back, Hollywood style. Claudia held her tiara in place and laughed against his lips.

In the back of the room, Minmei was crying her eyes out and Kyle was holding her close.

"Why are you crying, Mimi?"

"Weddings always make me cry." She sniffled. "They are so beautiful."

"Ours will be more beautiful," said Kyle casually.

"Ours?" Minmei's eyes lit. "Lynn Kyle, are you asking me to marry you?"

"I know this is not the kind of proposal you'd dream of but- -"

"No buts! It's beautiful!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Ask me!"

"Lynn Minmei, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!"

Kyle took her hand in his and placed a ring with a sapphire in her finger.

"To match the color of your eyes," explained the pacifist.

"I love you!" She kissed him before speaking into the mic. "Start serving the drinks."

"You need to get dressed, Mimi. It's show time!"

"I know." She handed him the mic. "Think you can handle the show for a while?"

"Anything for you, Mimi."

She blew him a kiss before disappearing into the back.

**

* * *

**

The lights were dimmed as Minmei took center stage. She had changed into a light turquoise empire cut dress that revealed her pregnancy. A few gasps were heard.

"Hello friends." Minmei smiled. "I am very honored to be here tonight and join you in the celebration of this marriage. I can only wish you happiness now and forever."

The singer looked at Roy and Claudia and they smiled back at her. She cleared her throat before flattening the front of her dress. "As you may have noticed, I will be a mommy and have decided to retire for a while but would like to sing this special song for the couple before I leave the stage."

"Minmei! Don't leave us!" shouted someone. The girl smiled.

"Sorry, buddy! But thank you for your support during all these years and special thanks to Rick Hunter..."

All eyes turned to the pilot.

"I have said on numerous occasions that Rick's my best friend but he's more than that, he's like a brother. He saved me that day on Macross Island and it's thanks to him that I am here today."

"We'll miss you, Minmei!"

"Claudia, Roy told me this was your special song. I hope you like it..."

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all (3)_

Claudia gave Roy a surprised look. The blond man kissed her cheek and offered his hand to her. They both rose from their seats and danced their first dance.

"You remembered, Roy..."

"It was playing the first time we danced together..."

"In Wyoming."

The couple kissed softly as everyone applauded. Minmei kept singing and softly swayed her hips. After a few moments, she urged the others to join them. Rick saw his opportunity and grabbed Lisa's hand.

"No." She tugged away.

"It's tradition. You can't say no, and you promised Claudia."

Hesitantly she rose and Rick took her in his arms. Minmei continued her song.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you (4)_

"Lisa, I..."

"Don't even start, commander."

"It's Captain Hunter," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Can't you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Rick. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"You can't mean that..."

Roy and Claudia twirled past their friends and winked at them. Rick and Lisa smiled weakly. Minmei gave Rick a discrete "thumbs up".

_You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me ...(5)_

Minmei's voice faded and the whole room applauded. The singer threw kisses at them before leaving the stage. The happy couple took their seats once again at the table of honor. Lisa thanked Rick and walked towards the table were the Trio was sitting with their boyfriends and Matt.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Lisa puzzled as the three Zentraedi were crying.

"They're upset because Minmei's retiring." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Lisa smiled at Matt. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Lang was actually nice today."

"That's good to hear." She sat next to him.  
  
From across the room, Rick was glaring at Lisa and Matt. Max followed his eyes and let out a small whistle.

"Competition is here, huh?"

"Handsome man," said Miriya. "Not like you, Max but not bad at all." She kissed his cheek.

"Ick...Ick..." Dana was lifting her arms towards him.

"What's up, Dana?" He picked her up and smiled.

"Go...Lisa..."

"Go Lisa?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ick...Lisa...Ick...Lisa" Dana clapped gleefully.

"I think your princess is trying to tell me something, guys." He smiled at Max and Miriya.

"Love is stronger than pride," said Miriya. "Look at me."

"Go get her, Rick," urged Max.

And that's what Rick tried to do the rest of the evening but Lisa was too slick. As soon as she saw him come anywhere near her, she would take the opposite direction. Lisa made sure she kept herself busy, taking pictures, dancing with Roy, with Gloval, with Max, with everyone but Rick.

Now Rick was getting frustrated and had a glass too many of champagne. Roy noticed his glossy stare and asked him if he was alright.

"Of course I'm alright. The woman I love is in the company of another man, she's ignoring me, and she'd rather dance with Bron than with me....do you think I have reasons to complain?"

Roy laughed.

"I think you better start begging..."

**

* * *

**

The wedding cake pictures had been taken. Roy and Claudia were wiping there faces from the butter cream frosting they had smeared on each others faces when the lights dimmed.

"What's going on?" asked Minmei through the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen..."

"Rick?" wondered Minmei as she heard the familiar voice. She took Kyle hand's and peeked into the room.

"What on Earth is that pilot doing?" Kyle frowned.

"I think he's trying to get her back."

"Well, if he sings like he flies..."

"He'll do just fine," said Minmei.

**

* * *

**

"...this song is dedicated to the woman I love. She knows who she is...Heck! We all know who she is...oh, and forgive my singing but this is karaoke...I think our parents enjoyed this way back then..."

Lisa had frozen in her seat as soon as she heard his voice come through the speakers. Gloval had noticed the surprise on Lisa's face and suppressed a smile. Roy had looked at Claudia with an amused faced. The Trio had giggled excitedly. Max shook his head in disbelief when Rick appeared on stage.

"Ick! Ick!" chanted Dana in her mother's smiling arms.

The first chords of a techno-pop song began. Rick swayed his hips from side to side and held the mic to his lips as if it were an ice cream cone. "Hit it!"

_Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_  
  
_Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I make you feel second best  
I'm so sorry I was blind  
  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied (6)_

The song ended and the room remained quiet. Rick looked directly at Lisa.

"I'm sorry, Lisa." He got down on his knees. "Give me one more chance..."

All eyes went to Lisa. She was practically sweating bullets. Gloval had a sly grin on his face.

"Lisa?"

Who said her name? She had no idea. The only thing she knew is that she needed to get out of there.

"Lisa, wait!" shouted Rick as Lisa fled from her table.

The pilots let out a Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! as Rick jumped from the stage and followed her.

"Go get her, buddy!" shouted Roy enthusiastically.

**

* * *

**

On the other side of the room, Minmei was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?"

She turned to Kyle. "I didn't know Rick could sing."

"You call that singing?"

"Come on. Admit it! He's good! He could be a back up singer!"

"Minmei," warned Kyle.

"Just kidding!" And she hugged him.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN: Whew! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review...please? **

**For all you guys around the age of thirty, the song Rick "sings" is the version the Pet Shop Boys came up with in 1987-wow! Remember the 80's?**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Please send me one and let me know if you have any questions or comments. **

**A special thanks to _kayak_ that reminded me of that great piece of dialogue from DYRL.**

**(1) & (2) are from MACROSS: DYRL – no infringement intended. **

**(3), (4) & (5) Because you loved me, words and music by Diane Warren – no infringement intended!**

**(6) Always on my mind, written by Thompson/James/Christopher – no infringement intended!**


	14. XIV

Disclaimer: ROBOTECH is a trademark owned and licensed by Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. No infringement is intended. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The songs used in this chapter belong to their authors – all rights reserved to them.

_This is the last chapter. Remember it's AU. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter XIV**

Rick stepped onto the street and searched for Lisa. The woman was running as fast as she could down the block, her hair flying behind her.

"Lisa!" Rick followed her in pursuit.

They were a sight on the streets of New Macross City. Both were elegantly dressed, running from each other as if they were children playing tag.

"Lisa, wait!"

She looked back...

_He's so close!_

That's when it happened, her heel broke and she fled forward. Rick managed to catch her before she fell to the ground by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her with concern.

"Let me go!" She shoved him away and stood up, one foot higher than the other.

"Are you okay?" Rick repeated his question with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay. Now, what do you want?"

"I want an answer to the question I posed in front of the whole force."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"I know but I need an answer."

She turned without responding and took a step forward.

"Where are you going? We need to talk."

"No." She tried to stare him down.

Rick pressed his lips together and remembered Roy's speech about using force if necessary. He counted to ten and made a decision.

"Oh, yes we do." He grabbed her arm as he hailed a cab.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lisa looked at him bewildered as a cab stopped in front of them.

"Get in," ordered Rick without even raising his voice...but his eyes were menacing.

"No." _Who does he think he's speaking to?_

"As you wish..."

Lisa felt herself lifted and shoved into the backseat of the car. Rick entered right after her and gave the driver his address.

"What do you think you are doing?" She glared at him angrily.

"We need to talk. I just made a fool out of myself and I think I deserve at least an answer."

"I didn't ask you to do such a thing... and I don't want to talk with you." She sat up straight on the seat and removed her shoes.

"But we will."

Lisa considered jumping out of the car but reconsidered it as it seemed too theatrical. They rode in silence until they reached the base and after getting clearance, the cab stopped at Rick's home. He paid the cabbie and descended before offering Lisa his hand.

"I'm not staying here. Driver, please take me- -"

"Yes, you are!" He reached over and tugged at her arm.

"Let go!"

Rick lifted her over his shoulder as the driver raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you did, you better have a good apology prepared," said the cabbie before driving off.

Lisa struggled all the way to Rick's door. He managed to open the door and kick the door open before placing Lisa on her feet. He locked the door behind him.

"Have you lost your mind? Let me out, Rick."

"Not until we talk."

"What is there to talk about, Rick? Everything has been said between us."

"I don't understand." He came near her. "I don't understand why you can't believe me...or forgive me. I know I've done some stupid things, and I know I've hurt you but I'm sorry! Can't you give me more chance? I promise I will make it up to you."

"Rick, stop!"

"I need you, baby." He held her shoulders between his hands. "Can't you see it?"

"I find it hard to believe, Rick. There's been nothing but heartache for me ever since I met you!"

"I know and I'm sorry! I miss you so much!"

"You seemed to be doing pretty well with Miss Macross."

"Forget about Minmei, Lisa! She means nothing to me."

"Really? I leave for space and Minmei moves in with you?"

Rick let out a sigh and he moved his hair away from his eyes.

"What can I do to convince you that she's nothing more than a friend?"

"Give her up."

"What?!"

"Too much to ask, Rick?"

"Minmei's my friend, Lisa."

"I don't trust her."

"Well, you'll have to trust me."

Lisa pushed him away. "Every chance! Every opportunity you have, you run to Miss Macross!"

Rick heard the pain in her voice and winced.

"I don't run to her, Lisa." He attempted to hold her hands.

"Okay. _She_ runs to you and you receive her with wide open arms."

"Wouldn't you do that with a friend?"

"So you can't give her up?" Lisa's eyes were watery. _Tell me you will..._

"I will always be here for her," said Rick seriously.

Lisa felt her heart crumble once again.

"Whatever, Rick! It doesn't even matter anymore. Are we done? 'Cause I've got more important things to do than listen to you!" She made a gesture with her hand indicating that she was dismissing him.

Rick's eyes narrowed angrily. He hated it when she treated him like a subordinate. He grabbed her by the arm, roughly.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your boyfriend, Lisa. I'm your man."

She looked at him in disbelief...even Rick was surprised at his words but blamed it on Roy. Lisa laughed in his face as she pulled away from him.

"What's so funny?" Rick frowned.

"You are. We haven't been a couple in a while." She smirked. "._My man..._ so primitive of you to say such a thing!"

"You _are_ my girl, Lisa."

"Was..."

"You still are," he whispered dangerously, caging her against the wall. "You are my woman."

Lisa felt his breath over her face and felt her heart pound faster.

"Stop this, Rick..." Lisa tried moving away but he pressed his body against hers.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He took her chin between his fingers. "Why won't you give us another chance?"

Lisa held her breath. He was too close, too near. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were looking into hers trying to decipher her.

"It's too late. I don't want to be with you any more." The words were barely audible.

"Is that so?" Rick's arm encircled her waist and brought her against his body.

"Stop..." she whispered faintly. "You have no right..."

"I do, Lisa...I have the right because I love you and you love me...even if you deny it..."

Rick placed his lips softly over her neck and left butterfly kisses over her skin.

"Don't..." She trembled in his arms.

"We belong together, Lisa." He pulled aside the material of her dress to access her shoulder and nibble on it. "You know it."

"I don't know a thing..." Lisa started crying. "Every time we're together something goes horribly wrong. Isn't that a sign?"

"A sign?" He looked up and wiped her tears.

"A sign that we don't belong together."

"We belong together, Lisa. Don't you know that by now?"

"I..."

"Do you love me, Lisa? Tell me if I'm wasting my time."

_No, you're not..._

The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She stared at him.

"Have I been a fool, Lisa? Now that I think about it, in this relationship I'm the only one who has said the L-word."

_Don't you remember? That day I was leaving on the shuttle..._

"Go ahead, say it! Tell me!"

She couldn't. The words just refused to leave her lips. Lisa lowered her head and started crying silently. Rick held her in his arms as she wept, stroking her hair.

"Stop crying, Lisa," he whispered as he caressed her head.

"I...I need time..."

"Time to decide if you love me?" The hurt was visible in his blue eyes.

"Just...time..."

"Time is always against us, Lisa."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I'm a fighter pilot, Lisa."

"I know."

He let go of her in disappointment. "As you wish, Lisa."

She placed her hand over his heart and looked into those blue eyes that meant the world to her. "I wish I could tell you something different, Rick."

"It's okay."

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Rick cleared his throat and was the first to speak.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Lisa?"

"No, I'll do it alone. It's okay."

"That's not very gentlemanly..."

"I rather walk alone. Goodnight, Rick."

"As you wish, Lisa...goodbye."

* * *

Lisa let herself fall on her bed and curled into a ball.

_He said goodbye..._

His words haunted her. She had asked for time and he had said goodbye. Tears were streaming down her face and onto the pillow, her mascara staining the pillowcase. She heard herself sob and realized how long it had been since she cried that way.

_When Riber died..._

Yes, she had cried when her father died in Alaska but the pain of losing a "special man, a dearest man" was totally different. Lisa grinned as she realized she had used Minmei's lyrics in her thoughts.

_Oh, Rick! I love you so much!_

Why couldn't she say it? It was true. She had not said those words aloud to him since they started dating.

_I'm afraid..._

She had always been afraid of getting her heart broken by Rick. Minmei was a threat, an everlasting threat...Lisa knew how one's first love could hold a special place in the heart. Rick didn't have that problem because Riber was gone but Miss Macross was around the corner.

_How can I compete with her? But, do I really have to compete with her?_

Chills went down her spine as she recalled Rick's kisses and his caresses as well as the sweet words he would always whisper when he had a chance.

_Can someone be so good at pretending?_

Lisa remembered the day Rick rescued her at Alaska, how they had ran into each others arms, how he had held her close as if he would never let her go. They had become inseparable during the reconstruction period, sharing thoughts over coffee, planning, organizing...even arguing. They were both stubborn and had met their equal in each other.

_Maybe that's part of the attraction...but how many opportunities can you give someone? _

Along the way, they had hurt each other; though she had the feeling she had taken most of it. Intentionally or unintentionally, her heart had been bruised so many times she just wasn't willing to take the risk anymore.

_I just don't want to suffer anymore..._

Lisa placed her pillow next to her body and hugged it as if it were Rick.

* * *

Rick dressed in his pilot's suit walked into the hangar.

"Good morning, gentlemen." He saluted them in all seriousness.

The pilots that had been huddled together, gossiping, separated as they heard his voice and saluted him.

"Good morning, sir!"

"I hope you boys are ready for duty. I heard Captain Fokker's soiree went into the wee hours of the morning..." He adjusted his gloves in a nervous gesture.

"We are ready, sir!"

"Did you have a good night, Captain Hunter?"

The older pilots widened their eyes at the question asked by their newest recruits. He obviously didn't know, didn't realize that Rick was in no mood for banter. Rick stared at him and was inclined to dismiss him but only smiled.

"I slept like an angel. Now, let's go!"

The pilots all scrambled to their VTs as Rick climbed on his. He placed his helmet over his head and turned on the engine. He heard and felt the roar and knew that more than ever, he needed to fly.

_Lisa..._

Sammie's face came over the net and indicated the quadrant he should patrol that day. He thanked her and signed off – he needed the peace and solitude only the clouds could offer.

The technician gave him the signal that the roadway was clear and he sped forward.

* * *

Lisa walked aboard the SDF-2 looking as she hadn't slept – which she hadn't. Her eyes were puffy and her face was pale. She pinched her cheeks before entering Gloval's office.

"Captain Hayes, reporting, Admiral."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a huge rose arrangement on his desk.

"Good morning, Lisa. How are you this morning?" He turned in his seat to face her.

"Very well." She was lying through her teeth and tried smiling.

"I guess things didn't work out between you and Hunter, eh?"

Lisa felt herself blushing to the roots of her hair. She lowered her gaze.

"No need to be ashamed. We've all had heart issues."

"I'm so embarrassed, sir..."

"The only person that should be embarrassed is Captain Hunter. Did he really think he was singing?" He shook his head as he covered his ears. Lisa laughed at his gesture.

"However, we must give him credit for being relentless." He pointed at the flowers. "These are for you."

"For me?"

"Did you think I had an admirer?" Gloval raised his eyebrow.

"Well, sir, with all due respect, you are an attractive man, very intelligent, very charming..."

"You look at me with the eyes of a daughter, Lisa." He smiled. "And, I look at you as a daughter, that's why I must remind you that we all make mistakes."

"Sir?"

"Captain Hunter has come a long way since the day we first met him, hasn't her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, we are speaking of him as a pilot, where he is almost flawless...but we must remember that he's still young and tends to be impulsive when it comes to the ladies."

"Captain Gloval- -" Lisa wished the Earth would swallow her right then and there.

"Lisa, what do you suggest we do with every rebel Zentraedi we find?"

"Give him another chance?"

"Even if they might betray us?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, sir."

"Exactly!"

Lisa stared at her mentor as he lit his pipe.

"I have a feeling you are trying to tell me something, Captain Gloval." She smiled.

"Who, me? No, not at all. Now, please take your roses as they are giving me an allergy." He sniffled as Lisa picked her flowers.

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

"I will see you later, Lisa."

She returned to her office and placed the arrangement on her desk before reading the card.

**"_I love you._**

_**Let me know if you love me.**_

_**Rick."**_

She reclined in her seat and took a deep breath.

* * *

A week had passed since the wedding and the couple was back from their honeymoon. Claudia had been transferred to the SDF-2 to work along Lisa and Gloval. The two women hugged as soon as they saw each other.

"I missed you!" Lisa embraced her friend dearly.

"I missed you, kiddo!" Claudia held her hands. "Did you patch things up with the flyboy?"

"No...and don't look at me like that."

"I can't believe this! I just lost a bet with Roy!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Roy said you wouldn't forgive Rick. I said you would. Now, I lost and I'm going to have to pay."

"What did you bet on?"

"You don't want to know." She placed her hands over her hips. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid. I just don't know."

"I know Rick messed up but you're taking this too far, Lisa. And, what do you mean, you don't know? You're an adult, a soldier, a trained fighter, you know what you want."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to get it..."

"Why are you acting like you've lost? Last time I checked, Rick made a fool out of himself to get you back."

"I know. I do love him but..."

"No buts! You have to tell him!"

"I will...at my own pace."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I need some coffee."

* * *

Miriya and Max were stretched out on the carpet of the living room. Dana was playing with her building blocks. She seemed to enjoy building towers to later smash them.

"I think we have a little warrior," said Miriya full of amusement.

"Just like her mother." Max smiled full of pride.

"Don't say that, darling." Miriya frowned. "I want her to be as human as possible."

"She will."

"Max, do you think Lisa and Rick will ever get back together?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "They just don't seem to understand each other."

"Why? How come we understood each other and we're from different races?"

"Because we were destined." Max kissed Miriya on the lips. "We were meant to be."

"You really think so?"

"What were the odds of two enemies falling in love, getting married, and having a baby?"

Dana said something in Zentraedi and Miriya laughed.

"What did she say?"

Max wasn't very good at understanding baby talk and much less when it was Zentraedi.

"Something like one in a million, Maximillian."

"Oh, so our little girl is good with numbers."

"Boom!" Dana jumped into the block building she had made and laughed.

"They have to get back together," insisted Miriya, "Lisa and Rick are so great together."

"Ick...Isa...yes! Mommy...daddy...yes!"

The couple looked at their daughter that was clapping her hands.

"Maybe she knows something we don't know."

* * *

Several days had passed since Rick and Lisa had spoken. He had respected her wishes and was giving her "time". Lisa was starting to wonder if he just stopped caring but the ball was in her court...

"Need some company?"

Lisa lifted her face from the magazine she was pretending to read. "Hi Matt."

"May I sit down?"

"Of course." She closed the magazine.

"How are you doing, Lisa? You seem quite sad, lately."

"It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Things or someone in particular? Captain Hunter, perhaps?"

Lisa blushed.

"I've seen him around and he looks as blue as you."

"How would you know, Matt?"

"I'm a man and I can recognize when a guy is having girl trouble."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and if you pardon my frankness..."

"Go ahead."

"After the show he put during the wedding, I'd be feeling the same way if I didn't' get the girl."

Lisa couldn't help but smile. "It was a spectacle, wasn't it?"

"A captain of the RDF swinging his hips like that? Gosh! It was priceless!"

He laughed and Lisa joined him. "We shouldn't be doing this, Matt."

"I know...but it was kinda funny...He must really love you."

"Everyone keeps saying that and I find it hard to believe," said Lisa sadly.

"Do you believe with your mind or your heart? There is a difference, you know?"

Lisa was left speechless and she felt her eyes get watery. The young engineer placed his hands over hers.

"It's going to be okay, Lisa...just listen to your heart."

Unknown to them, Rick was observing them from the coffee counter.

* * *

_Great! Here I am tormenting myself about Lisa and she's comforting herself with that Matt!_

Rick continued to walk through the streets of Macross until he saw a familiar sign and decided to enter.

"Hello, Minmei." He couldn't help but notice how rounder her belly had gotten.

"Rick!"

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

_It's a habit..._Kyle reminded himself. He was wiping some glasses at the bar.

The pilot hugged her quickly before moving away.

"Aunt Lena! Uncle Max! Look who's here!" chirped Minmei.

"Oh! Rick, my boy! How are you?" Uncle Max came outside to greet him.

"Always so nice to see you!" Aunt Lena kissed his cheek.

The singer made him sit in the "table of honor" with her and beckoned Kyle.

"Are you hungry, Rick? 'Cause I'm hungry! Uncle Max, could you- -"

"Of course, Minmei. I'll prepare something really special for the two, I mean the three of you."

"Our Minmei is always hungry," explained Aunt Lena before returning to the kitchen.

"Oh! I have a picture of my baby, Rick. I gotta show it to you! I'll be right back!"

"No, Minmei, wait!" Rick dreaded the thought of being alone with Kyle.

"She won't listen," said Kyle, seriously. "She's shown her to everyone."

"Her?"

"We're having a girl." And for the first time, Rick saw Kyle smile.

"Congratulations! I must say Minmei looks wonderful! She seems - -"

"Full of energy? Yep! She's hyper most of the time...makes me wonder how our daughter's going to be."

"Gorgeous, I'm sure."

"Just like her mother."

_Amazing! Lynn Kyle and I are having small talk._

Minmei practically bounced back to the table and held a sonogram in front of Rick's face.

"Can you see her?"

Rick looked at the sonogram intensely, almost straining his eyes.

"No...not really..."

"Are you serious? She's right there!" Minmei pointed to blur. "See her?'"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! I see her!" He had to lie. Why disappoint her?

"She's going to be a ballerina," affirmed Minmei.

"I'm sure she will." Rick smiled.

"Oh! I'm so selfish! What about you? What happened with Lisa? Hey! I got to admit that you did a pretty good job up there."

Rick blushed and Kyle decided to make fun of him. "We're thinking of hiring you as a back up singer."

"I don't think you could pay me enough to reprise my role up there," said Rick good naturedly.

"Did it work?" Minmei leaned on the table.

"Nope."

"No way!" She exclaimed in her childlike manner. "You're not together?"

"No, and she's moved on. She's dating someone else."

"Are you sure?" Minmei frowned. "I find that hard to believe. Lisa loves you."

"How would you know, Miss Minmei?" Rick teased her.

"I just know. I feel these things." She made a gesture with her hands.

"Oh, oh! Better beware, Hunter. Minmei's gone kind of psychic since her pregnancy."

Rick laughed at Kyle's remark. Minmei pouted. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Sure we do," teased Kyle.

"I told you I had a feeling a friend would walk in just before Rick came in."

"You're friends with everyone in town, Minmei. It could have been anyone –no offense Hunter."

"None taken."

Rick smiled amused as they continued with their banter. Minmei stopped mid-sentence when Aunt Lena brought the food.

"Yum! We're starving!"

"Do you think this is enough?" asked Kyle as four plates were placed in front of them.

"I think Uncle Max should make some duck and some chow mein, also."

Rick gave Kyle a curious look. The pacifist only shook his head.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the whole group had managed to get the day off to have a barbecue at the Fokker's. Max and Roy were setting the grill on fire while Rick set the table for the meal. Miriya was attempting to help Claudia in the kitchen and succeeded in preparing the kebobs. Lisa was the last to arrive and Roy opened the door for her.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He hugged her. "What took you so long?"

"I was baking an apple pie. Can you smell it?"

"Smells wonderful..." He gave her the once over. "How many have you been baking? Looks like you've eaten quite a few. Have you been depressed?"

"Shut up, Fokker."

"I thought you and Rick would be together by now."

"Is he here?"

"He's here."

Lisa smiled and walked into the kitchen. "The dessert has arrived!"

"You or the cake?"

Claudia and Lisa looked at Miriya. She was developing her sense of humor.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all." Lisa gave her a hug. "Where's the princess?"

"Pestering Rick. She seems so attracted to him."

"Wonder why?" Claudia decided to tease Lisa. "Care to tell us the qualities Mr. Hunter has?"

"Oh, shush!" She peeked outside the glass door and saw Rick twirling Dana.

"Why don't you go say hello, Lisa?" suggested Claudia.

"I will."

But she stayed in the kitchen until the other women went outside. Max waved from the grill as Roy blew on his burnt fingers. Rick smiled timidly from the sand pit were Dana was playing.

"How are you, Rick?" She stood next to him.

"I'm doing alright. How's work on the SDF-2?"

"Everything's on schedule."

They remained silent, not knowing what else to say. Lisa took a deep breath and was about to tell Rick her feelings when Max called him. Rick excused himself and ran to the grill, where Roy was jumping up and down.

"Fire! Fire!" yelled Roy.

"Why don't you just leave the grilling to Max, Roy?" said Claudia, sweetly.

"I'll be okay, Captain, really." Max pleaded with his eyes and Roy got the message.

Lisa decided to sit next to Miriya on the lunch bench.

"The captain has lost weight," commented Miriya lifting an eyebrow. "Max said he's been skipping lunch and working double shifts."

"That would be a first," said Roy. "We all know the kind of appetite he has."

"Must want to get something off his mind." Claudia gazed at Lisa.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the group was cleaning up to go home. Max and Roy were busy with the grill while Rick was clearing the table. Miriya and Claudia were putting away the extra food while Dana tailed on her mother. Lisa decided it was time to approach Rick.

"Do you have a minute, Rick?"

"Sure." He continued picking up the utensils and cups from the table. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about what you said and- -"

"I know what you're going to say, Lisa." He faced her.

"You do?"

"I've seen you with him around the ship and in town."

"What?" She opened her eyes in surprise.

"I understand that you've decided to move on. I've heard Matt's a great guy."

"Rick..."

"I just hope he gives you what you need."

Rick turned and entered the house. Astonished, Lisa sat on a bench and let a tear fall. Little Dana walked over to her and leaned on her knees.

"Isa...no cry..." Dana lifted her hands towards her cheeks.

"Okay Dana...Isa no cry..."

"Isa...mama...isa no cry."

The woman lifted the girl in her arms and held her close.

* * *

A few days later, Lisa stepped out of a stall to find Claudia with her arms crossed over her chest staring at her.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"How did you know?" Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"It was a hunch and you just confirmed it."

"What am I going to do, Claudia?" sobbed Lisa. "I'm a superior officer. I am an example of discipline and self-control...how am I going to explain this?"

"You're only human, Lisa."

"How could this happen? We were so careful."

"It was meant to be. Period." Claudia placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "When are you doing to tell him?"

"I don't know if I should..."

"What?"

"He rejected me the day of the barbecue."

"Wait." She looked at Lisa in disbelief. "You told him that you wanted to be with him and he said no."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"He thinks I'm with Matt."

"And you didn't correct him?"

"I didn't have time. I was too flabbergasted."

"You two are the most difficult people I have ever met! If it's not one thing, it's another! What is wrong with you two?"

"It's not meant to be?"

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd slap you silly." Claudia stared at her.

"Do you think Roy knows?"

"Roy?"

"He said I'd gained weight."

"He thinks it's from cookies and candy." She laughed. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks more or less..."

"Didn't you suspect?"

"Not really. I felt weird while we were in space but I ignored it. Then when we came back, I was too busy. It wasn't until Dana called me "mama" that I panicked."

"Are you still panicked?"

"No. I'm happy."

"You have to tell the father. Soon."

"I don't know..."

"Either you tell him or I will," threatened Claudia.

"Okay...okay..." Lisa looked at her reflection.

"I'm serious."

"I will."

* * *

Rick Hunter awoke to a loud thumping.

"What on Earth?" He got up from bed and ran to the door. "Roy!"

Roy's six-six frame towered over him with a serious look.

"What's wrong? Is there an emergency?"

Roy's index finger poked him on the chest and forced him inside. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" He was still half asleep.

"About Lisa. What did you tell her?"

"Lisa? I told her I understood she wanted to be with Matt."

"Who in the world told you she wanted to be with him?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"They were at a coffeehouse. He had his hand over hers."

"That was it? You are dumber than you look!"

"Hey! No insults!"

"I should knock some sense into you! Lisa's in love with you!"

"I don't think- -"

"That's your problem, either you think too much or you don't think at all. Lisa was going to tell you that she loved you that day at the barbecue."

"Really?" He smiled goofily.

"Yes and you messed it up."

"She can still tell me she loves me."

"Wipe that arrogant smile off your face! Do you know where Lisa is right now?"

"At work?"

"Yes, buddy, at work...and preparing to leave for outer space."

"What?!"

"She asked Gloval to send her to the factory with Breetai. She's leaving, bozo."

"She can't!"

"Well, you better stop her from leaving, then!"

Rick stared at him dumfounded.

"What are you waiting for? Get dressed! Move it!"

"Yes! Yes!"

Rick turned and ran towards his room, just in time to miss Roy's smile.

* * *

Lisa was checking her correspondence when a memo was placed on her desk.

"Thank you," muttered Lisa without lifting her gaze from the paper she was reading.

"We're sure going to miss him," said Lisa's assistant.

"What?"

"Captain Hunter. He's leaving."

"What?!" Lisa stood and took the memo in her hands. The words seem to dance before her eyes.

_Rick is being sent to Breetai's ship...indefinitely..._

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Unconsciously, she placed a hand over her abdomen.

_I need to tell him._

"What time is the shuttle leaving?"

"In ten minutes, Captain Hayes."

Without saying another word, Lisa ran out of her office towards the hangar. Her hurried footsteps could be heard through the corridor.

Inside an office, a man smiled.

* * *

Rick stepped into the shuttle and ran towards the pilot's cabin. Lisa arrived shortly after and looked around.

"Rick! Rick, are you here?"

She heard a door open and Rick stepped out of the pilot's cabin.

"Lisa!"

They stared at each other.

"Don't leave!"

It didn't matter who had said the words. The only thing that mattered was that they ran into each others arms and held each other close.

"Lisa, Lisa...don't leave me!"

"You can't go, Rick. I love you, Rick Hunter. I love you!" She kissed his cheeks.

"I can't be without you! Marry me!"

"What?!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"We'll tell Gloval that we're getting married. He'll have to wait before you go to space!"

"What?"

"Marry me! I love you!"

"Yes! Yes! I love you!"

"And I love you, Lisa Hayes."

He lowered his lips to hers. She lifted her lips to his. Their eyes met before their lips and they kissed full of longing. Rick's hand took a fistful of her hair to hold her close and he kissed her desperately. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his neck. They kissed until they were breathless. Rick pressed his forehead to hers and took her hands in his.

"You can't leave, Lisa! You have to tell Gloval that you changed your mind..."

"I thought he was sending you..." His words finally registered in her brain.

Realization hit them hard and they widened their eyes.

"We've been duped!" Rick hugged Lisa. "Roy told me Gloval was sending you to Breetai."

"I received a memo signed by Gloval saying that you were being sent into space!"

"So, the good old Admiral was involved in this scheme?" Rick was amused.

Lisa rested her head on his chest. "Oh, they're going to pay for this!"

"I think we should thank them, baby. Don't you?"

"I guess we should. We've been so foolish..."

"We've wasted so much time. I'm sorry, Lisa..."

"I'm sorry, too, Rick..."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you." He stepped back.

"Speaking of surprises..."

"I've been holding this since before you returned from space, Lisa." He removed a velvet box from his pocket. "This is not the romantic setting I had planned and I know I already asked you but..."

Lisa gasped as he went down on his knee. He opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Lisa Hayes, will you marry me?"

Rick barely heard her response but he saw her move her head in agreement as she cried. He slipped the ring in her finger and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I _will_ make you happy, Lisa."

"I know you will." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you, too."

"You do?"

"I guess you could consider it your engagement present." Lisa blushed

"My engagement present?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Rick...how would you feel if instead of two...we were three?"

Rick's blue eyes widened in amazement. For an instant, Lisa thought he would pass out.

"You mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Rick..."

"Yahoo!" He lifted her and twirled around with her in arms. Lisa laughed full of joy at his reaction and held on to him.

"Put me down!" Lisa was laughing. "You're making me dizzy!"

"I love you! I love you! I'm going to be a daddy!" He kissed her on the cheek, on the forehead, wherever he could!

"I love you! Tell me you love me!" He embraced her.

"I love you and the baby loves you!"

"I promise I will love you 'til the end of time, Lisa!"

"It's a deal, Captain Hunter."

They sealed the promise with a loving kiss.

* * *

The whole crew of the SDF-1 and SDF-2 was looking towards the shuttle, expectantly. A general sigh of relief was heard when Rick and Lisa exited, hand in hand. A round of applause was heard as well as cheers, and the couple waved at them.

Max was sitting on the ledge of his VT with Miriya by his side.

"It worked!" said the green-haired beauty. "It's about time!"

"Way to go, boss!" Max was making the victory sign with his fingers.

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" shouted the pilots, excitedly.

The couple blushed and smiled timidly as they glanced above. Gloval, Roy, and Claudia were standing on his observation deck. Rick and Lisa bowed their heads slightly in a show of respect for their senior officer. Gloval acknowledged them by tipping his hat. Lisa raised her hand and the sun glistened on her ring. More applause was heard.

"Seems like those two finally figured it out." Claudia hugged her husband.

"Thanks to us," said Roy, arrogantly.

"Thanks to you? I'm the cupid in this story, Captain Fokker, don't you forget that!" said Gloval half smiling, half serious.

The newly weds gave each other a comical look.

* * *

After the "spectacle", everyone returned to their duties with a sense of festivity...Rick and Lisa, the most respected and loved members of the RDF were finally together.

It was dark when Rick landed his Veritech but he didn't miss the view of Lisa waiting for him on deck, her long hair waving in the wind. He turned the engine off and removed his "thinking" cap before opening the cockpit.

Lisa smiled at him. Rick smiled back before jumping off his VT and running towards her.

"I'll put her away, sir," said the technician, cheerily. Rick thanked him before embracing Lisa.

"I'd thought you'd be home by now, baby."

"I wanted to wait for you and make sure it's not a dream."

"Of course it isn't a dream." Rick took her hand in his and pointed at the ring.

"Are we really engaged?"

"Sure we are." He kissed her nose. "What do you say if we go home?"

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

Rick opened the door to his place and lifted Lisa in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Welcoming you home. This is our home, Lisa."

"Actually, it belongs to the RDF..." Rick silenced her with a kiss before crossing the threshold.

They both gasped at the sight before them. Candles were lit all over the place and there were flower petals on the carpet. The table had been nicely set for them with fine linen and china. Rick placed Lisa on her feet and they both walked towards the table.

"There's a card..." Lisa took it between her fingers and read out loud. "From us to you with love. Max, Miriya, Roy, Claudia. P.S. You have the day off tomorrow."

"We have wonderful friends." Rick smiled and hugged his fiancée. "Are you hungry?"

"Not for food." She gave him a suggestive look.

"Neither am I." Rick brushed his lips against hers. "How about a shower? I certainly need one."

"A shower?" Lisa blushed furiously. Rick laughed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've never taken a shower with anyone."

"It'll be fun." He took her hand. "I'll scrub your back, you scrub mine."

"But...but..."

* * *

Much later they were wrapped in towels and lying on Rick's bed. He was leaning on his elbow to look at her as she caressed his hair. Rick placed his other hand over her abdomen, lovingly.

"It's amazing," said Rick in awe. "My baby is growing inside of you."

"A baby of love." Her eyes got misty.

"Are you okay, Lisa?"

"I'm immensely happy. I've never been this happy."

"Neither have I." He kissed her forehead. "We won the battle, Lisa..."

"The battle?"

"The battle of love, darling. We're finally together." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh, Rick..."

"You complete me, Lisa. Without you I'm so empty, I even lost my appetite."

"Now that's really serious!" Lisa laughed.

"Can you ever forgive me for the things I put you through?"

"They're forgotten." She caressed his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you? "

"You got lucky!" She pinched his cheek.

"I sure did..."

"I love you, flyboy!"

"I love you, Lisa. I'm no one without you...but with you, I'm infinite!"

"Rick..."

"Without you, I have no life...Don't ever leave me!"

Lisa offered him her lips and he took them, nibbling, seeking entrance. His hands moved aside the fabric of the towel and he covered her skin with his. Her soft form molded to his, expectantly. Lisa's arms twined around his neck and his arms went under her back.

"I want you..." whispered Rick, huskily.

"I need you..."

"What about the baby? Will I hurt him?"

"Him?" asked Lisa, amused.

Rick smiled sheepishly. "Or her..."

"Why, Rick Hunter! You want a boy!"

"Or a girl...whatever the stork brings us..."

Lisa lifted her lips to his and licked his lower lip with her tongue.

"Take me..."

"The baby?"

"Will be fine...just love me like you always do..."

"How's that?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Passionately, tenderly...like only Rick Hunter knows." She nibbled on his neck.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

And they lost themselves in each others arms, leaving the past behind, and living for their love and their baby.

_I finally found someone  
that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
that makes me feel complete_

_It started over coffee  
we started out as friends  
its funny how from simple things  
the best things begin_

_I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
Because whatever I do  
It is just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone (1)_

* * *

Two weeks later, Rick and Lisa were married in a private ceremony on the base. Gloval walked Lisa to the altar as Rick waited for her with Roy by his side. Claudia had been the maid of honor, and Miss Minmei the invitee of honor...there was no way on Earth she would miss the wedding of her best friend. 

The Hunter's moved into a two bedroom house not far from the Sterlings, and soon they were decorating the baby's room with frescos and hanging toy airplanes from the ceiling as Rick was convinced his baby was going to be a boy, and Lisa just didn't want to argue.

Lisa was about six months into her pregnancy when Claudia announced that she was pregnant, too. Gloval had joked that there must be something in the water because it seemed as if everyone in his crew was having babies...but he couldn't be happier to be a grandfather.

Marriage wasn't easy. It was a meeting of the souls as well as the minds...and people as headstrong as Rick and Lisa had a hard time adjusting to the daily living habits of each other. More than once they had felt the urge to walk out the door and forget about everything...but time had showed them that without each other they were incomplete, so they found a ways of communicating and staying together.

Work continued aboard the SDF-2, preparing for the day the ship would be ready to embark into outer space in search of the Robotech Masters. In the mean time, all remained in calm on the planet with the survivors continuing their reconstruction and putting all their faith in restoring their own civilization.

* * *

Dana Sterling was running around the backyard followed by Roy, Rini, and Benjamin. Roy Hunter was a cute boy with unruly dark hair like his father and deep green eyes. Rini Lynn was a dark haired princess with eyes as blue as her mother's. Ben was the spitting image of his father with blond hair but he had honey colored eyes like his mother.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Dana was sticking her tongue out at the toddlers. Benjamin Fokker, the youngest one followed in pursuit as Rini tripped and fell. Little Roy Hunter stopped by her side and soothed her arm.

"No cry...Rini...okay...Rini okay..."

"Rini...no okay..." Minmei's miniature version pouted prettily.

"Yes...Rini...okay..." Roy made a funny face at her and the girl laughed.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Dana taunted her friends, again with Ben by her side.

Roy took Rini's hand and they both stood and hurried towards Dana and the boy.

Not far from them, the Hunters, the Lynns, the Sterlings, and the Fokkers had been observing the scene.

"Seems like Roy is a lady's man, just like his father...and uncle." Roy teased Rick.

"I knew I shouldn't have named him after you," retorted Rick.

"They make such a cute couple," said Minmei smiling. "Wouldn't it be great if they ended up together?"

"My daughter will not marry the military," said Kyle, seriously.

Lisa Hayes-Hunter did her best to not vent her opinions but she agreed with Kyle. She had seen Rini's pout and had to admit she resembled her mother...a real heartbreaker.

"Come on, Kyle! After all this time...?" inquired Roy.

"We have to remember that Rini's older than Roy," said Lisa, seriously.

"So? We Hunter men like our women older."

Lisa shot him a death glare and Rick just hugged her close.

"I think Ben likes Dana. He likes tough girls," said Roy.

"And tough, she is," said Max pensively.

At that precise moment, Dana was body slamming him. Miriya rose and reprimanded her in Zentraedi. The blond girl sniffled and sat in a corner while Ben came to keep her company.

"She's a little warrior..." said Miriya. "Would make a Zentraedi proud."

The couple's laughed and looked at their children full of affection and hope.

"Let's just hope all remains as it is for now." Roy raised his glass.

"May the future be bright for our children." Lisa joined him.

"Life is only what we choose to make it..." Minmei started singing.

"Let's just take it...let us be free..." continued Max.

"We can find the glory we have dreamed of..." said Claudia.

"And with our love, we can win..." added Rick.

"With strong hearts that beat us one, watch us soar...." Kyle smiled.

"And with love that conquers all....we'll win this battle...we will win..." Minmei finished. (2)

**The End... (for now?)**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well, hello and goodbye. This concludes my first English fic. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you for your support and your reviews – it is thanks to you that I finished it. I put my heart into writing this romantic/angst fic and I hope that you find it worthy of a review – at least a final one, please.**

**If I have left you with questions or doubts, let me know. Take care now! And long live Robotech!**

**(1) Song "I finally found someone" by Streisand, Hamlisch, Lange & Bryan Adams, all rights reserved to its authors. No infringement intended.**

**(2) Song "We will win" from the Robotech books – no infringement intended.**


End file.
